Resident Evil: The Price of Normalcy
by Desertcross4
Summary: Sometimes, being normal is something hard to achieve. Sometimes, you need to fight for it. Fight for a sense of normal. Isaac fought for his 'normal' for years. Will the outbreak in his hometown ruin his chances at normalcy forever? UNDER REVISION!
1. A Sort of good start

Hello everyone! ColdandShock3 here! I've decided to take a break from writing Darkness, mostly because I'm totally blocked on what to write, and started writing this little story that popped up in my head. Read and Review if you like it. I would very much appreciate constructive criticism as well. This happens before and during the mansion incident and outbreak in Raccoon City, all the way to hopefully CVX. Yeah. An overused plot, I still think it's cool. Flames will be read and then fed to my ten rabid kitties. They thirst for flamer blood.

* * *

---Chapter 1---

I yawned in boredom, my eyes drooping. Slyly, I glanced over at the clock, the ugly little thing reading six thirty. I was being given an orientation to the job. I glanced up at Cheif Irons and Captain Wesker, mumbling something that made them think I was listening to whatever condescending thing they were speaking to me about.

"Isaac? Are you listening to what we're saying?" I snapped out of my boredom and looked up at Captain Wesker, who was looking down at me through his sunglasses. Who wore sunglasses indoors in the first place? I nodded quickly, hoping that Captain Wesker didn't notice that I wasn't listening to anything Cheif Irons or he said. I was now a pencil pusher, a secretary. "Good. Now work. I want this paperwork inthe databaseby tomorrow..." He ordered, dropping a large pile of files on my desk.

Okay. I rolled up my sleeves. No damn pile of paperwork was going to get to me. I can finish this in a heartbeat. I grabbed the first file on the pile and began to document them.

After a few hoursI heard tapping on my desk, getting louder and louder the more I tried to ignore it. I looked up, and saw a bunch of smiling faces looking down at me. "Can I help you?" I noticed that they all had a STARS badge on their lapels or just somewhere on their chests. The one with the friendly face and the short cropped hair spoke first. He wore all green, a dark green vest with a pale green dress shirt underneath it.

"Hey, I heard you were the new johnny pencil-pusher for STARS. The name is Chris, Chris Redfield."He said in a friendly tone. I smiled back, but kept on typing.

"Isaac Brown." I replied. Then the brown haired woman wearing those French style hats smiled.

"Jill Valentine...We're all from STARS. How old are you? You don't look anywhere past the age of sixteen." She said good-heartedly. I smiled but didn't look back up.

"Eighteen, actually. I just turned eighteen a few days ago." I replied. Okay, so I looked like I was still a kid, but come on, I wouldn't be working here if I were under eighteen.

"When?" Chris asked me. I finished the twentieth file, rubbing my eyes. I saved the files and decided to take a break.

"July thirteenth." I responded tiredly. It was already nine o'clock. I get to punch out in two hours, which meant I could go home and sleep and not think about those stupid reports about cannibal murders. That was a bunch of horseshit. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at my desk to enjoy it.

"Not to be rude, although I honestly don't care, but why are you just sitting there drinking coffee Isaac? I gave you an order and yet you're still not finished." I heard a stern voice ask me. I jumped, nearly spilling my coffee. I looked up to see Captain Wesker looking down at me with a disapproving frown on his face.

I looked up at him, my tired eyes staring back up at him. "With all due respect Captain, twenty-five seperate files take time to be documented onto the computers. Even for--" I said in a calm tone.

"Whom? Even for whom? A kid fresh out of high school hoping to get some spare change to waste on the Arcades? Isaac, we hired you because your resumé was impressive. Do not make us go back on our decision of hiring you. It's only your first day." Captain Wesker asked degradingly. I shrugged.

"Actually sir, I was going to say that even for someone with an impressive resumé. I'm not superhuman, and besides, you said the deadline wasbefore tomorrow." I pointed over to the ugly little clock on the far wall.

"That clock over there reads nine zero nine. If you intend for me to stay here all night working on these files, which I do not doubt for a moment, I still have about eight hours to finish." I held up my mug of coffee. "I was just getting myself some coffee because I have an addiction to caffiene due to SATs and high school. You're only working on an assumption that I was slacking off because you walked in on the precise moment I took a sip of my coffee."

"I've already finished files 203 to file 223 and I'm just getting rejuvenated so I do not collapse from exhaustion after I finish documenting these reports." I finished, officers within a three metre radius watching me respectfully rebutt the infamous Captain Wesker in horror. Captain Wesker looked angry for a moment before smirking and nodding.

"Very good. Keep up the good work." He said surprisingly. He ruffled up my red hair with his hand and walked off, a cup of coffee in his own hand. I looked down for a moment, and was startled by two hands slamming the top of my desk hard.

"Isaac! That was amazing! How did you..?" I looked up, seeing Officer Redfield looking at me with astonished eyes. "I mean you-!"

"Are you going to just stand there trying to string together your words to turn them into a magical sentence, or are you going to join me for some well deserved coffee?" I asked in a friendly way. He watched me until I jokingly waved my still steaming hot coffee underneath his nose. He took a whiff and licked his lips. I grabbed Mr. Hodges' seat and rolled it over to my desk so Mr. Redfield could take a seat and I walked off to grab him some coffee.

Once I returned with his coffee, I continued my work. "So, you're going to be working as a sort-of secretary for the S.T.A.R.S. unit?" He asked.

I nodded. "So I shouldn't be talking so casually to you or Miss Valentine, right?" I asked. Of course he was going to agree and then order me around like a lapdog.

"What the hell are you talking about? Nothing in the job description says anything about taking orders from friends...well at least insanely stupid and menial orders. We may be your superiors, but we're not going to treat you like dirt." Chris replied. His response made me smile. Maybe this job won't be so bad.

"So I heard from the guys that you're really smart. What's that all about?" Chris questioned.

"Nothing really. People just make a big deal out of me. I just scored a really high score on my IQ tests." I replied nonchalantly.

Chris quirked an eyebrow at me. I kept on typing, trying to not hear what he was about to ask me. "How high?" He queried.

"Uh...two forty-five..." I mumbled. I chanced a look at Chris, who was staring at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"Two hundred and forty five!? No seriously..." Chris scoffed.

"It's true...I saw the three tests myself. Isaac isn't lying." Jill commented as she walked past. Chris looked at me with confused eyes.

"Thanks Miss Valentine..." I said sarcastically

"You're welcome!" She called from across the room. I chuckled and kept on working.

"Then what the hell are you doing working in a backwater town like Raccoon? You're even smarter than Captain Wesker." He asked incredulously.

"I dunno...I've lived here all my life. What business do I have moving away?" I shrugged.

"Hmm...maybe...a life!" He retorted. I shook my head with a smile.

"With friends like you here? Why would I want to leave?" I replied, smirking.

---End Chapter 1---

* * *

So, how do you like it? Good? Bad? Is it "Oh my god I want to kill him for making such a craptacular story"-ness? Read and Review please.


	2. A Night Full of Firsts

Hey! Wow...I got so many reviews...well, not so many but I don't really care! In here, I will have to apologize to noctorro for my obvious Kenny Feng bashing. It's nothing personal, it's just that my character thinks that way about uptown kids, and besides, I think there should have been someone who didn't like Kenny there. That aside, I strongly recommend reading his Resident Evil Fic. It is awesome. Way better than this. Anyway, thank you for everyone's support!

Full summary: Isaac Brown. Your average smart teenager. When he gets a job as a secretary for the STARS department, he clings to logic and reason. He soon makes friends with almost everyone in the precinct, save for a few. (Guess which people...) When his friends from STARS leave for the Arklay Mountains to investigate reports of cannibals, he spends the night with nightmares of flesh eating people. After only five of his friends return with stories of underground labs, zombies and other stories he deems as hallucinations, he is suddenly thrown into a new world. Reports of cannibal murders accumulate on his desk, scaring the young man until that fateful day on July 27th. Alone and confused, he must survive alone in a dead city.

**Authors Note: I changed and added a few scenes in this chapter after a lot of deliberation and brainstorming, mostly because I felt that Isaac's character doesn't come full circle unless he interacts with others. Also, I wanted to incorporate Bill Ackley into more scenes becausehe seemed like a really interesting character. Again, Isaac and Kenny go head to head in another scene, but at least it gives them a little insight on why Isaac is so belligerent to Uptowners, and more specifically, Kenny until later chapters.**

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac. And Kenny Feng is a borrowed character from noctorro. He is an awesome writer, go check out his work!

---Chapter 2---

On my second day here, I began to notice more and more reports coming in about cannibalistic murders. By far, ten families went missing up in the mountains, and body parts were being found in the forests closing off the town. People were becoming restless, wanting answers. Just a few moments ago a man in his thirties was about to kill me because I didn't know anything about the situation.

I couldn't believe what had happened. I was attacked, and then I ran and threw up after I was saved. I sat here, in the men's bathroom since then, just looking at myself through the mirror. I was nearly killed by some of the people that lived in the same community as me.

--Flashback--

I sat at my desk, typing up a summary report on the latest ritual murder, when someone slammed his or her hands on my desk. I jumped, startled by the loud noise. I looked up and saw a group of ten townsfolk staring down at me. I looked over at the clock. 7:15 PM. The night shift patrol wouldn't be here till 7:20. My floor was completely empty save for the ones in the meeting room.

"Where's Chief Irons?" The man leaning over my desk asked menacingly. His brows were furrowed and his skin wrinkled furiously. I took a sip of my coffee before continuing to type.

"He's in a meeting with Captain Wesker. I can leave him a message if you want me to." I told him politely.

"I'm not leaving unless I get some answers! You cops think you _own_ the damn place so you sit on your _asses_ drinking coffee while our families are still missing! Is there anything _you_ know about the cases?" The man asked angrily. I shrugged in slight confusion.

"I'm not a cop, nor am I at liberty to say sir, even if I _did_ now anything about it. You're going to have to calm down. Chief Irons and the entire precinct is working on the case." I replied calmly. Suddenly the guy grabbed me by the collar and stepped around my desk, pushing me into the wall with a loud thud. A few file holders and vases toppled to the ground with a crash and scatter that echoed through the halls.

"You're lying! You know what's going on, you're just too scared of Chief Irons to say anything!" He screamed, pushing against my throat harshly. I gasped in a futile attempt to get some air, but the man had a really strong grip on my throat.

"Let me go! I can't breathe!" I pleaded hoarsely. The man lifted his fist to strike me and the hand around my throat tightened, and my vision was blurring slowly. Suddenly his face turned into one of pain as someone twisted his hand backward in a restraining move.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard a familiar voice ask in anger. A strong hand came forward and grabbed my assailant's other hand, effectively returning air to my lungs. I dropped to the floor, gasping and wheezing. My throat burned, and it hurt when I touched it. I looked up, seeing Chris trying to restrain the man, successfully getting the handcuffs around his wrists.

"THAT KID IS A LIAR! HE KNOWS WHAT IS GOING ON!" The man screamed. Chris pulled him away, the man still struggling to get to me. He gave me an angry look. "I'D WATCH MY BACK IF I WERE YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'M COMING TO GET YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" He screamed as he was being dragged down the hallway. I sat at the floor, my eyes wide and terrified. I breathed heavily, totally shaken by what happened. Jill kneeled in front of me, her hands on my shoulders. Her deep blue eyes showed concern, and in those eyes I could see the maternal instinct my mother used to have in _her_ eyes whenever I was hurt.

"Isaac! Are you okay? Did that man hurt you or anything?" She asked. Mr. Marini stood beside Jill and I.

"I think it's pretty obvious he got hurt, Jill. He has bruises on his goddamn throat!" Mr. Marini said angrily. "Fucking jerk, hurting a kid like Isaac..." Mr. Marini fumed. I coughed, rubbing my now bruised and sore neck.

"No...Mr. Marini, it's all right. I'm okay now..." I said weakly. Suddenly I felt my stomach doing flips and bile rise up into my throat. I got up and ran for the bathroom.

"Isaac!" Jill called after me. I burst through the bathroom door and into a stall and began to heave up the contents of my stomach into the toilet. When I was finished, I pulled down the lever to make the toilet flush and I got up. I walked out of the stall, over to the sinks and began to wash out my mouth and maybe cool down the swelling. I splashed cold water onto my face and around my neck, ignoring the sting coming from my developing bruise. I looked at the mirror.

--End Flashback--

I stood there for thirty minutes, just staring at my reflection. A few seconds later I heard the bathroom door open, and Chris appeared in the mirror holding a small endothermic pack.

"That is one nasty bruising you got there. Here, I got you a cool compress to stop the swelling." Chris spoke, holding out the small pouch that I took immediately and smacked against my knuckles. It stung for a moment, but the feeling was numbed after a few moments as I placed the rapidly cooling pack onto my neck. I thanked him, holding the pouch to my neck. Chris walked over and craned his neck.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. Chris smiled.

"It kind of looks like a hickey..." He commented.

"Oh _very_ funny..." I said in mild anger. Chris and I walked to the door, Chris a little bit ahead of me.

"It does..." He commented with his head turned to me. As he turned his head back, the door swung open and slammed into Chris' face with a hilariously loud _THUNK!_ Chris dropped to the floor, dazed for a moment while I doubled over laughing at Chris as he held his face and squirmed in pain.

"Oh GOD! A-are you okay? Jeez, that door really got the better of you there!" I said through a fresh bout of laughter. I looked up, seeing Jill and Brad Vickers looking into the bathroom behind the door. By the time I finally managed to stop, Chris was already back on his feet while Brad and Jill had already vanished from sight. I moved over to Chris and placed the cool compression pack back in his hand. "Here...I'm feeling a _lot_ better. Besides, you need it a little more than I do." I said while chortling to myself spontaneously.

He hissed as he put the pack to his eye, glaring at me as my cheeks were turning red from trying my hardest not to laugh again. "I don't really see how this is funny."

"I _am_ trying my hardest not to laugh." I retorted snarkily. Chris let out a small chuckled before Jill popped her head into the washroom and called Chris.

"Chris! Come on. We still have a meeting to attend to..." The brunette said with womanly authority. Chris stood rigid for a moment before nodding curtly. Chris walked out following the curvy police woman while giving me a mock-angry look. I mouthed an apology and said that I'd bring him an ice pack for his eye again later. He nodded, still pressing the endothermic pack to his eye and closing the washroom door.

--Later--

I had went back to my desk to see a bunch of parcels sitting on my desk addressed to various people in the precinct, most of them large envelopes and small packages. On top of the pile was a note written in barely legible chicken scratch. I picked it up and read it.

'_Leftover parcels. Just this one favour, plz? Kenny F.'_ I rolled my eyes. It was that volunteer kid from uptown. The little jerk had a little too many things going for him that put him at the _very_ bottom of my list of people to make friends with. He was from uptown, he thought downtown kids were the scum of the Earth, and treated me with the exact same regard. One of the first conversations we'd ever had we ended up trading verbal blows.

--Flashback--

I was on my break, sipping my coffee and reading the Raccoon City Tribunal at one of the empty tables near the back.

"Anyone in here?" I heard someone ask. I lowered the newspaper to see an Asian kid who seemed about my height with tousled black hair wearing a pressed blue polo shirt and expensive looking khakis. The typical uptown prep, reminding me of my own days at Racoon High. He finally spotted me in the empty room and grimaced slightly at my formal meets surfer attire, wearing a white button up tee with tailored dress pants and leather shoes. "Oh..." He paused, and suddenly his face turned into one of recognition. "Hey, didn't you go to Raccoon High?" He asked, sitting down across from me. I surveyed him with reproachful eyes.

"I graduated from that Hell just this year." I replied scanning the paper uninterestedly.

"Doesn't seem like Hell to me. Just the classes." He joked. I smirked for a moment. "I just hate how they let street trash into the school. Downtowners should stay downtown where they belong, right?" He asked. My eyes narrowed.

"I think they have a right to go to school wherever they want. It's not like Raccoon High is a school for the best and brightest." I retorted passively. He looked downtrodden by my remark, but quickly bounced back.

"Obviously, they wouldn't be letting people like those Street Rats into the school if it was. There's just a natural order to things." He stated. I folded the paper and placed it on the table and stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So where do you think you fall into this 'order'?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Near the top I guess. At least I have money to afford nice clothes." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Money you probably don't _earn_. Let me guess, trust fund? Living off Mom and Dad?" I taunted. "Or do you just bully the downtowners into giving you what little money they have to actually _work_ for?" His brows furrowed in anger and got up.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm just trying to make conversation, and it's not like _you_ don't make fun of downtown kids! I hear you talking with Officer Redfield and the others, making cracks about how your apartment is so dingy and how the skater gangs are always loitering near your building." He spat. I got up to be eye level with him before retorting.

"Yeah, but there's a difference!" I retorted angrily. I pointed to myself. "I'm _from_ downtown, and most of my friends come from downtown." I said, ready for a fight. "And contrary to popular belief...they don't steal, deal drugs, are part of gangs, stab people, are potheads, vandalize, drink, nor do they pick fights with random people. So why don't you get a grip on reality and actually get to know the people you bully. You'd be surprised to see what real friends are like!" I said in anger, my face red with barely supressed rage. I walked past him and left the break room, leaving him seething.

--End Flashback--

I rolled my eyes and picked up the parcels, reading the top. The first was addressed to Detective Ackley in the west wing. I carried the other letters and packages under my arms and hurried to the corner office of Mr. Ackley. I hadn't heard much of the man, he was just the burly man with closely shaven blonde hair who actually takes the time to greet me whenever I walk past or he passes by my desk. His door was open, the man slouched in his chair with his eyes closed and his head hanging over his chest. I decided not to just walk in and tapped my knuckles on the wooden door just loud enough to get his attention. He jolted, scrambling to make his office look like he was actually doing something before seeing me in the doorway.

"Parcel for you Mr. Ackley." I said. He breathed a sigh of relief and motioned for me to come in, and I moved to his desk and placed the parcel on his desk amongst the clutter of case files and random papers and memos. I turned to leave, getting just a metre away from the door before I heard his voice again.

"I thought you only delivered parcels addressed to the STARS?" He said, breaking the silence in the room. I turned, parcels under my arm dangerously close to falling and possibly breaking some of the stuff inside the packages. I smiled good-naturedly and shrugged.

"These are leftover parcels and all the STARS are out on an investigation. Something about a quadruple homicide in the East District. You know, the dodgy East." I explained. Ackley nodded in comprehension. I shrugged and rolled my eyes a little. "So I guess I need to keep myself busy while on a fourteen hour shift. Captain Wesker was also hinting at overtime overtop the fourteen hours."

"Well, you know what you get into when you get into law enforcement. My wife is always saying I don't spend enough time with her and Katlyn." Mr. Ackley chortled, picking up an ebony pictureframe and holding it out to me. I readjusted the parcels in my hand before taking it and looking at the picture. In it was Ackley, while a little blonde girl with shining blonde hair had her arms wrapped around his waist and a motherly looking woman was embracing the blonde lovingly while he had an arm around both his daughter and his wife, smiling happily. I smiled.

"Your daughter is adorable." I commented. He nodded, his eyes filled with pride.

"She's starting seventh grade next term. Raccoon High." He said. I nodded. Suddenly his phone began to ring, and I took that as a chance to leave and get the parcels delivered before I got distracted again. I placed the pictureframe back onto his desk respectfully and gave my farewell. "I should get going and let you get on with your work. It was good talking to you, sir." With that, I turned around and left.

"It's Bill!" He called after me. I turned my head with a smile and nodded. I passed out the rest of the parcels then made my way back to my work area when I heard a familiar voice across the hall. My brow twitched and my eyes rolled instinctively.

"Yeah...I heard that guy tried to choke Isaac to death earlier today." I heard Kenny, that volunteer lackey of Chief Irons' talking about what happened today to the guys from traffic. I inhaled deeply, rolling my eyes as I walked back to my desk. I then remembered that I had to clean it up after that escapade from earlier. After cleaning up my work area till it was near sparkling, I continued to type the reports up afterwards while the STARS members returned and tried to check up on me every time I would be asked a question by one of the officers or visitors for the past two hours. By the sixteenth time, I got fed up.

"GUYS! I'M _FINE_!" I said loudly to Jill, Chris and Richard Aiken. "I don't need you guys to hover around me like this. That guy was crazy. I'll be fine by myself. I have a second-degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do. That guy just caught me off guard, that's all." I said calmly. The three of them smiled respectfully and walked away, both Richard and Chris ruffling up my hair a little. Richard lagged behind a little, then turned around to ask me a question.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You're getting off at eleven, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Then why don't you come with us to the bar? It'll help you relax a little." I stopped for a moment, but then nodded.

"Sure...I'm up for forgetting today ever happened...right after shift is over?" I replied. He nodded and went on his way. I returned to my work, really wishing that I could clock out of work soon. I had an hour to go still.

"Hey. I heard you were nearly killed earlier." I heard Kenny ask in an amused tone.

"Actually, I just paid someone to do that so I could keep myself from getting bored..." I said sarcastically. Kenny leaned over my desk, eyes wide.

"Really?" He asked. I looked up, brushing a strand of my red hair from my eyes.

"Of course not. Who do you think I am? That guy was angry." I replied. God, kids can be so dumb sometimes. Kenny pushed off of my desk, chuckling embarrassedly.

"Oh...well..." He began. "...you didn't have to say it that way...not everyone here has a fucking IQ of 245." He snapped.

"Well, you _are_ from uptown...so I'm not really that surprised..." I continued, my voice dripping with disdain. Kenny narrowed his eyes. His dark Asian eyes narrowed in anger, his brows furrowing.

"Hey, _fuck_ you. You didn't think I noticed a year ago? _You_ lived uptown too..." He retorted angrily. I raised my eyebrows like he had made a really good point.

"How very observant of you, and anyway, even when I lived uptown, I never acted like you or those other kids did. You're no fucking better than those kids you made fun of at school. Those kids aren't perfect so don't act so goddamn high and mighty to them." I replied calmly. Kenny tried thinking of something to reply with, but when he couldn't he decided on sticking up the middle finger at me as he walked away. I decided to toy with the kid even more. "Yo Kenny! I heard you got some nice friends up in the mountains. They sure do love eating up anything they can get their hands on...what with being wasps and all..." I said challengingly. He glared at me angrily, but walked away.

--1 hour later--

"Finally! Time to find my boogie shoes!" Jill cheered as we clocked out of work. She did a little dance as we all walked down the hall, all the other S.T.A.R.S. members plus me chuckling at her. I couldn't help chuckling at Chris and his black eye either. The thing looked really bad. Someone clapped me on the shoulder and I looked up to see Mr. Speyer smiling down at me. Mr. Speyer was really nice, and apparently a huge lady-killer. I really couldn't doubt that for a moment.

"Welcome to the gang, kid. Take my word for it, give Jill about three beers, she'll be up on the table shakin' her nice, round ass." He commented. My face began to grow warm at the thought of Jill dancing on a table, drunk. I had to admit, Jill was kind of pretty, for an older woman at least, but I was _not_ a cougar hunter! I elbowed Mr. Speyer in the side playfully, but said nothing.

"I'd watch my mouth Forest! When I'm drunk I have the tendency to go a little wild..." Jill threatened. Everyone laughed at her unintentional sexual innuendo, even I did. Apparently we were heading over to some bar downtown for drinks. The Machine, I think it was called. We had to meet there after changing, Jill offering to give me a ride to my apartment and help me pick out some clothes to change into.

We left the precinct, Jill and I riding in her car toward my apartment on the East Side. I lived between uptown and downtown, a nice apartment building because I couldn't stand being around those snobby punks uptown. I used to avoid them like the plague when I went to Raccoon High. There were a few kids I was okay with, like Jane Knightly, and Romero Santiago. They were cool kids, but a little on the standoffish side when they met new people.

I hated uptown though. Everyone was so snooty up there. I lived up there with my twit parents up until a year ago, and because I wore whatever I felt like, and hung out with whoever I felt like I was automatically deemed a loser, even by my own parents. Fucking snobs. I decided I wouldn't even consider them my parents, so I moved out and legally changed my name. Montana was a really over-the-top name anyway.

When we reached my apartment, I rummaged through my closet to find something nice to wear.

Unfortunately I came up with nothing that looked nice. Jill sighed in exasperation and pushed me aside.

"Here...I'll help..." She said, rummaging through my clothes. "Oooh...this is nice..." She cooed as she held up a black polo shirt. "...ooh! I like this too! Girls will be all over you with these on!" She gushed, holding up a pair of black jeans that I never wore because they were nearly skin-tight, but then again, that was when I was still a little chubby. I had lost a lot of weight since then. She pulled out a plain white wife beater and handed it to me.

I walked into my bathroom, changing into the clothes she gave me. I walked out, letting Jill have the final inspection. She inspected my clothes from all angles, then walked over and opened the polo shirt to expose the wife beater. She then squeezed out some hair gel and ruffled up my hair, staring pointedly at the mirror. I turned and glanced at my reflection. I looked really different. My hair looked matted, but even I could say it was hot. Then I looked at what I was wearing and I knew that all that working out I had done really paid off. I was still on the thin side, but in the skin-tight wife beater my four-pack was outlined, and at that second I felt really good about myself.

"Come on, we got to go...you mind if I changed in your bathroom?" Jill asked. I nodded and pointed down the hall, watching Jill go. I spent the entire time she changed staring at my image in the mirror, astonished at how a woman could make a man feel so attractive. Even with my self-esteem on an all-time low, I felt like a million dollars by how I looked in the mirror, no matter how hypocritical it sounded. Jill called me from the living room, telling me she was ready to go.

I walked into the living room and froze in my tracks at Jill's outfit. I could only gape at her ensemble, totally blown away. She stood in the doorway, wearing black platforms and tight black jeans. As my eyes trailed upward to her upper torso, I couldn't stop staring at her chest. She was wearing a light blue tube top under a white, short sleeved button-up tee shirt, the button third from the top the only button clasped. Everything she wore was form fitting. She spun in place playfully, posing like a model.

"You think I'll be able to turn some heads?" She asked in a mock seductive tone. I couldn't lie to her, she was _hot_.

"Jill, with that on, I think you're going to have to worry about Chris and the other guys not being able to keep their hands off of you." I said truthfully, my eyes traveling dangerously close to her cleavage. She laughed, her cheeks a little red from the compliment.

"Well, come on. I swear, we will cut the damn rug in that bar." She said confidently. I nodded and we were out the door.

--The Machine--

When we walked through the doors, the boom of the music slammed into me and moved through my entire body. The lights danced in my eyes, and the body heat coming from the dance floor was almost intoxicating. Don't get me wrong, I've been here before, but the only reasons for being here were for my eighteenth birthday and I ended up going to one of the more drinking oriented bars and got smashed. Jill and I scanned the club, then noticed our group inside one of the rooms away from the music. I yelled to make myself heard over the booming music.

"There they are!" I yelled to Jill. I pointed over to them, and Jill waved over to them. They waved back and Jill tugged on my shirt. I looked over at her, mouthing my words. 'What?' I asked. She pointed to the dance floor.

"You want to dance?" She asked over the music. I smiled and nodded, following Jill into the crowd and moving to the music. We found a spot and began to dance, moving our bodies to the throbbing music.

I'm everyone...I feel used,

I'm everyone...I need you,

I kept feeling someone's eyes on me, but I chose to ignore the feeling as the song's tempo rose, our movements becoming more and more erratic and heated. I might as well try my best to turn some heads. Jill was certainly doing a good job of it with the men. It was my job to get the women staring. We swayed with the melody, and when I looked around, I could see that women were beginning to stare in admiration at the two of us. Either from the heat coming from around us or the fact that women were actually gawking at me made my cheeks burn.

I'm everyone...hang your label on me,

I'm everyone...paint it black and white and easy,

When I looked around, I kept noticing this one girl sitting at the bar, swirling her olives in her martini. She smiled, shyly, almost innocently. She was petite, and she was hot. She wore tight khakis and a sky blue long sleeve shirt that said 'angel' on the chest. She took a sip of her martini, locking gazes with me while trying to look inconspicuous. I smiled back while dancing, and she looked away and smiled embarrassedly. I looked down for a second, and when I looked back up, the shorthaired girl was gone.

I'm everyone...sticks in me,

I'm everyone...sticks with me,

Suddenly, Jill turned around and put her arms around my neck, her back pressed against my chest. I closed my eyes, Jill and I swaying to the music. I scanned the club inconspicuously trying to find that mystery girl from the bar. I then noticed the girl on the upper catwalks, leaning over the railing with her martini. It was obvious she was staring at Jill and I, and it kept making me self-conscious. Deciding to turn the tables on her, I winked at her directly, shocking the girl.

I want perfection...I'm real need,

I've seen attention...see through me.

I felt someone tap my shoulders, I turned my head to see Chris standing in the middle of the dance floor, an almost forced smile on his face. "Can I cut in?" He asked over the music. I nodded, moving away from Jill, who looked just as happy dancing with the older man as with me, maybe even happier. I walked over to the bar, and to my surprise, the same shorthaired girl was there. I smiled at her; cheeks flush from the heat.

"Hey..." I said to her. She smiled shyly.

"Hey..." She replied. The bartender temporarily kept me from staring at her beautiful face, in which I ordered my bottle of beer. I returned my gaze to the small girl, who took a sip of her martini once again, when I brought up the courage to ask her to dance.

"I was thinking...would you want to dance with me?" I asked before taking a gulp of my beer. She blushed, the rosy colour visible even under the light from the bar.

"No..." She began. My ego then felt like it had been popped like a balloon by a needle. "I can't dance..." Well, that was a little better.

"I could help...it's not that hard...what do you say?" I said hopefully. I didn't want to push my luck anyway. She thought about it for a moment before nodding, setting her martini on the counter. I took three huge gulps of my beer, three quarters of my beer already gone. I led her to the dance floor and found a spot for us. I put my hands on her hips cautiously. She put her arms around my neck and cautiously locked her hands behind my back. She was totally unsure of herself.

"Am I doing it right?" She asked shyly. I smiled and nodded, moving her hips a little more to the music. She blushed at the contact, and I moved a strand of her brown hair from her face.

"You're doing fine...just move your hips a little bit more, and maybe close your eyes. You have to let the music move your body; otherwise it feels kind of forced." She began to loosen up, her hips swaying a little more freely, and at that moment we locked eyes.

Call on me...Spinspinsugar,

Crawl on me...Spinspinsugar,

Stinks on me...Spinspinsugar,

Twists for me...Spinspinsugar.

Her eyes...I don't know. She was hot, but when I looked into her eyes she seemed so fragile. As we swayed to the music, our eyes never left each other.

"I think you're an excellent dancer...um...I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name..." I said shyly. She smiled.

"Rebecca..." She whispered into my ear. When I felt her hot breath on the skin of my ear, I lost all my inhibitions. I pulled my head away enough for me to turn it back to her, and in the heat I found myself kissing her. She whimpered softly, kissing me back. Shit...this was my first kiss...better make it worth the wait...I opened my mouth a little, gently caressing her lower lip with my tongue.

Call on me...Spinspinsugar,

Crawl on me...Spinspinsugar,

Stinks on me...Spinspinsugar,

Twists for me...Spinspinsugar.(1)

Slowly but surely, she opened her mouth and her tongue touched mine. I felt my stomach knot itself over and over as we continued to kiss each other fervently. We continued to sway with the music, until the tempo changed. I broke for air, Rebecca resting her head on my chest and breathing heavily. I tipped her chin up with my hand and looked into her eyes.

"You okay? Sorry if I was a little too forward...I just...MMMPH!" I tried to say before her lips found mine again. We made out for nearly five minutes, when she finally pulled away.

"That's alright...but I have to go...my friends are waiting for me..." She said. She pointed to the exit behind me, and true to her word, a bunch of girls were waving at Rebecca, trying to get her attention. I kissed her one more time. "Could I get your number though?" She asked hopefully. I smiled.

"Sure...do you have some paper and a pen?" I asked. She nodded, fishing a rumpled piece of paper and a black pen from her pocket. She handed it to me and I used my hand as a surface to write my number down. I put my first name above the number and handed it to her, Rebecca giving me one final, titillating kiss before walking away. I sighed and headed over to the bar, buying another beer. I took my bottle and headed for the room where my friends were.

I sighed as I sat down on the large leather bed, taking a swig of my drink. I felt someone nudge me in the ribs, and Jill's voice began to speak.

"Hey...who was _that_?" She asked coyly. Suddenly everyone began to listen in on the interrogation.

"Who?" Richard asked. He smiled, gulping down the last of his beer. Jill giggled and turned to everyone. Whatever, I could care less if they make fun of me about it. I was feeling _way_ too damn good to care.

"The girl Isaac was sucking face with..." She replied teasingly. I gulped down some beer and smiled.

"Yeah...hottest girl I've ever seen..." I replied. Chris laughed, clapping me on the back. Through the night, I couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious Rebecca woman, and then settled on playing drinking games with Forest, losing every time. I wasn't the designated driver, and I didn't have work tomorrow, so whatever.

That night, I dreamt of Rebecca and I going farther than just making out, and that was one of the only times I slept with a smile on my face...

---End Chapter 2---

Alright! Chapter 2 is finished! Merry Christmas everyone! Here's your present! Thank you again noctorro for the permission to use Kenny in my story, and for the help you gave me. I'm very proud of this chapter. And for musical notes, the song playing in the club is called Spin Spin Sugar by the Sneakerpimps. When I wrote the lyrics for the scene, I had the music video remix in mind, not the original. If someone could point me to a link for the download of the Spin Spin Sugar music video the next chapter will be dedicated to them!


	3. A Whole Lot of Good Fortune

Here's chapter 3! I'd like to thank the two people who I _hope_ still reads this story, your reviews keep me going, and your criticism is greatly appreciated, so enjoy this chapter.

Full summary: Isaac Brown. Your average smart teenager. When he gets a job as a secretary for the STARS department, he clings to logic and reason. He soon makes friends with almost everyone in the precinct, save for a few. (Guess which people...) When his friends from STARS leave for the Arklay Mountains to investigate reports of cannibals, he spends the night worrying for them. After only five of his friends return with stories of underground labs, zombies and other stories he deem as hallucinations, he doesn't know what to think. Reports of cannibal murders accumulate on his desk, scaring the young man until that fateful day on July 27th. Alone and confused, he must survive alone in a dead city.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

---Chapter 3---

Okay, now for the record, I don't usually get so hung up on a girl I spend a little time with, but for me this was kind of different. This girl wasn't just pretty, you know, a girl you glance at for a moment and then forget about her, no she was totally different. And the beauty part was that I scored a few points with her. It was five days after the night at the club, and I _still_ couldn't stop thinking about Rebecca. Every time I licked my lips to moisten them I could still taste a hint of her lip-gloss.

I glanced at the time. It was 10:30 PM. In a half-hour I could leave. I began to drift off at my desk but was shocked out of it when Captain Wesker dropped another pile of paperwork on my desk. On the top of the pile was another one of those reports of dismembered and devoured bodies. I shook my head and began to work. Almost everyday now people would come to the precinct and demand answers from either Chief Irons or me directly. All the news channels in Raccoon were airing stories of bodies being discovered up in the mountains. People wanted S.T.A.R.S. to step in. Wesker was ordered to give all non-patrolling precinct workers self-defence and gun training classes, which meant I was going to be taught how to shoot a firearm. Fun...I had already passed the Firearm Proficiency Test. It was a requirement at the precinct. Now it was just getting repetitive.

Soon, my mind began to drift off into thoughts of Rebecca and that night at the club, the both of us dancing and kissing, and I felt my face grow warm. How stupid I must look right now. Cheeks pink, eyes closed, a grin on my face. Rebecca might as well walk in on me right now...

"Umm...excuse you help me find the S.T.A.R.S. office?" I heard a woman's voice say. I snapped out of my daze and began to work again, typing quickly. I didn't even bother to look up.

"Sure...it's down the hall to your left...I could escort you if you'd..." I froze when I looked up. "R-Rebecca?" I stammered in shock. Standing before me was the girl I couldn't stop thinking about. She was wearing a green t-shirt and tight cargo pants. On top of her tee was a vest saying "S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team Medic." She seemed in an equal state of shock.

"Isaac? What are you doing here?" She asked, her cheeks a rosy pink. Shit...shit...shit..._SHIT!_ I hid my surprise desperately, putting on a face of tired and forced cheer.

"Oh, I umm...work here. I'm kind of the secretary for the S.T.A.R.S division. What about you?" I asked, willing for my face to cool down. Then I grimaced...she was going to be the medic for Bravo team you moron! It was on her fucking shirt! I then felt someone clap his or her hand on my shoulder, and not surprisingly, Mr. Marini was standing above me with a smile on his face.

"She's Bravo Team's new Medic. Her name's Rebecca Chambers." He shook her hand and pointed to me. "Rebecca, this is Isaac Brown." He introduced us.

"We've met, sir." Rebecca replied. I glared at Enrico, willing my mind power to make him go away so I could talk to her alone. I had a _LOT_ of questions I needed answered.

"Well, I think I'll let you two get...umm...reacquainted...Rebecca, please be in my office tomorrow before sundown...you're dismissed." Enrico said sternly to her. She nodded and saluted her Captain, who walked off afterwards. I gulped. I didn't plan for this part. Rebecca smiled shyly, her eyes portraying guilt. In an instant I kept having this urge to jump up and hug her...but then again, I was a very dramatic person.

"I'm... sorry I didn't call..." She said softly. I smiled lopsidedly.

"Hey, not a big deal. You were busy, I was busy, so we wouldn't have had the time to talk anyway..." I lied. I had made sure that my answering machine was on _all_ the time the past five days. I really hoped I could see her again in a more relaxed situation. Now, she was my superior, and a cop. That notion alone excited me. We would be able to see each other almost daily...if she was interested...at least...

"Well, do you want to go out for some coffee? I know a really good place..." She said hopefully. I mentally danced in joy. She wanted to spend time with me! I couldn't stop my face from turning red this time, but I didn't really care. I liked Rebecca, so what was the point of hiding it?

"Sure...My shift ends at ten forty-five, so you can find something to do for fifteen minutes. You should go meet your team mates at least..." I said, making sure it didn't sound like I genuinely wanted Rebecca to leave, because I didn't. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine..." She said innocently as she took the ever absent Mr. Hodges' chair and took a seat beside mine. Those entire fifteen minutes of work seemed harder while Rebecca was watching, but every time I took a glance at her to see if she was okay, she had a smile on her face. Every time I glanced at her I would blush and turn my head, smiling to myself.

When my shift was over, Rebecca pulled me out of my desk laughing. "Come on Isaac! I'm not going to hurt you. Its just coffee right?" She asked innocently. She looked up at me, giving me this innocent look. She looked irresistable. I blushed and looked away, but that only served to worsen the situation when Kevin appeared in my sight. He watched us go with a lopsided grin, looking like he had came from the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team office. He turned on his heel and walked briskly back there. "Isaac? Are you okay? You look kind of distracted..." Rebecca asked. I put on a smile to hide my worried expression. By six o'clock tomorrow morning everyone's going to know that Rebecca and I left work together.

"No, I'm fine. Come on; let's get that coffee." I told her. I walked briskly to keep up with the girl. I opened the exit door for her and I noticed Chris, Joseph Frost and Brad Vickers watching me go. They all had smug grins on their face, and Chris made an approving gesture. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, walking out of the precinct.

--Clockwork Restaurant--

"Believe me Isaac, this place has the BEST coffee." Rebecca assured me. Thankfully, the coffee shop was across town from the precinct, so the risk of Chris and the others dropping in to spy on us was slim. We took a seat in a corner booth, sitting and waiting for the waitress to take our order. To be honest I've never even heard of this place, but it looked cool and the music playing in the joint really fit with the atmosphere. Everything about this place looked down to earth, casual. The waitress greeted us, notepad in hand. I picked up the menu and browsed the selections. Meanwhile, Rebecca ordered.

"Can I have the Irish whiskey coffee, Dana?" She asked, obviously knowing the waitress. Dana, the black haired waitress nodded and wrote the order down and looked at me expectantly. Okay, time to order...what to order? Then I noticed that they had my favourite blend of coffee.

"I'll have the Mocha-tastic with chocolate syrup." I ordered. Dana smiled and nodded, giving a wink to Rebecca and walking away. After she was gone, I started to feel a huge wave of anxiety. What was I going to say? I looked over to the young girl. I smiled at her, making her smile shyly and her cheeks go pink. Her hazel eyes were warm, and her skin was perfect. She was almost like an angel.

"I'm really sorry I didn't call you for the past five days." She said quietly. I laughed good-naturedly.

"Will you _stop_? I'm not mad. We're adults; we don't have _that_ much time to hang out like when we were kids." I replied. She smiled.

"You're right...so how old are you?" She asked. I watched her mouth form every word, wondering what it would be like to kiss those soft lips again...

'Okay, stop thinking about that...' I mentally berated myself.

"I'm eighteen. Actually my birthday was eight days ago. July 13." I replied. Rebecca's face showed shock.

"Really? I'm eighteen too!" She said incredulously. My jaw dropped. She was only _eighteen_!? My mouth moved, but nothing came out. She saw my obvious admiration and blushed hard.

'Okay...she is getting _hotter and hotter_...' I mentally warned myself.

"You're only eighteen!? Then how did you get into S.T.A.R.S.? You're so young..." I said. She giggled.

"Thanks. I got recommended. I worked hard at University to get here, and now it paid off." Rebecca said proudly. That was it. I slid to be beside her in the round booth and encircled my arms around her. She looked confused. I looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really need to kiss you now..." I apologized before I kissed her, Rebecca taking in a deep breath. She was obviously shocked, but she got over it and began to kiss back. I ran my hands up and down her back, daringly slipping my hands under her shirt, Rebecca doing the same to me. Suddenly my lungs began to feel tight and I was becoming light-headed. I pulled away, gasping for air. We both looked at each other, me gazing into her warm hazel eyes, her pupils dilated. I was sure she was looking into my emerald green eyes, her cheeks flushed. "I've been waiting five days to do that..." I said huskily to her.

"Me too..." She replied before pulling me back in and pressing her lips onto mine once more. This went on for an entire minute, with occasional stops for air. I was right; her lips still tasted like strawberry lip-gloss. I went in for another kiss.

"Ahem..." Rebecca and I both stopped, looking over to see Dana the waitress standing before us with our coffee. I pulled myself off of Rebecca and moved to my original side of the table, Rebecca clearing her throat while I chuckled embarrassedly. She glared at us before setting our order on the table. We mumbled our apology, taking sips of coffee. I sipped my brew, tasting the delicious mocha and chocolate while staring at Rebecca...my date...

"You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you Isaac, ever since that night at the club...you had my first kiss..." Rebecca said. I smiled. She was getting sexier and sexier by the minute. I looked straight into her eyes, smiling with a massive blush on my face.

"Well, that was my first kiss too..." I replied. Rebecca smiled in a vain attempt at being seductive, but just looked funny. Suddenly I felt it...the foot traveling up my left leg. I gulped. She was playing this game on me, and horrifyingly, it was working. "I-I just...never...ah...never had the time to go o-out on dates..." I tried to confess, even with her foot traveling up my leg and pushing up my pants. Her touch was sending shivers up and down my spine. I looked over to her, wide eyed. She looked back and giggled innocently while her foot travelled higher. "Um...Rebecca? What are you doing?" I half said, half chuckling nervously.

"I want you Isaac..." She said with a smirk. I felt goose bumps run all over my body. At the most opportune time, Dana the waitress came to us and gave us the check for our meal. I grabbed it and got up, Rebecca following after me. I pulled out my wallet and laid a ten on the cashier's counter with the bill.

"Sir! Your change!" The cashier called after us as we walked out quickly. I waved it off as I pushed open the door and held it for Rebecca with my right hand.

"Keep it!" I called back. We reached outside and I hailed a taxi. One stopped and Rebecca and I climbed in. "532 Fuller and Main, step on it!" I ordered. As we drove off, I assaulted Rebecca's lips with mine; the two of us spending the entire cab ride making out. I focused all my attention on Rebecca, her hazel eyes, her small, soft, pink lips, her thin frame; everything about her was beautiful. Everything else was a huge, ugly, plain blur.

_It's an easy ride to roam,_

_you'll never walk alone,_

_naturally we blew,_

_simple things we say_

_everyday we find the way,_

The cab stopped, Rebecca and I getting out while I handed the guy a ten for the fare. It wasn't even that far from my apartment...I should remember that. I held onto Rebecca's hand as I led her inside my building and up the stairs. We reached my front door, kissing fervently. I reached into my pockets while my mouth never left Rebecca's, and finally I found my keys. I felt them for the right one and opened one of my eyes to see where the padlock was. I pushed my key into the lock and turned it both ways, opening the door. I picked Rebecca up and held her up by the thighs as we kissed passionately, walking to my bedroom when I had closed and locked the front door.

_Seems like we've opened up the door,_

_feels like we've walked this way before,_

_naturally we blew,_

While I walked out of the foyer into the living room, Rebecca's S.T.A.R.S. vest came off, and she hooked her feet behind my back, allowing me to pull off the short-sleeved, navy blue polo shirt I was wearing open over my white wife-beater which came off when we got past the sofas. I pulled off her green t-shirt when we passed the doorway to the small hallway connecting the living room to both my kitchen and bedroom. I turned the knob to my bedroom clumsily, Rebecca and I still kissing as we made it to the bed. We flopped clumsily onto the mattress, Rebecca on top so she wouldn't feel crushed under my weight.

I leaned up, our mouths connecting to one another once again. This time, my hands were free to go anywhere they wanted. They found themselves trying to unclasp her silk bra, the metal clasps coming unhooked quickly. I moved back, admiring Rebecca's perfect, naked upper body. She leaned down; kissing me as her hands ran all over my chest.

At some point during the night, the rest of our clothes came off, and in the moonlight our bodies pressed against each other, our breathing was hot, heated kisses were given, and our passion reached a peak, satisfying the both of us. We fell asleep in each other's arms, her head resting on my chest.

_simple things you say,_

_everyday, you'll find the way..._

_It amazes_

_Everyday_

---End Chapter 3---

Song: Simple Things - Zero 7

Short chapter. I hope you liked this chapter, and even more, this story! I've always had a crush on Rebecca, she's so cute! She makes me wanna pinch her little cheeks. Anyways, as always, read and review my story please!


	4. Should we be scared?

Here is Chapter 4. Thank you to noctorro for being my only reviewer, but that's alright. I appreciate the support.

Full summary: Isaac Brown. Your average smart teenager. When he gets a job as a secretary for the STARS department, he clings to logic and reason. He soon makes friends with almost everyone in the precinct, save for a few. (Guess which people...) When his friends from STARS leave for the Arklay Mountains to investigate reports of cannibals, he spends the night worrying for them. After only five of his friends return with stories of underground labs, zombies and other stories he deem as hallucinations, he doesn't know what to think. Reports of cannibal murders accumulate on his desk, scaring the young man until that fateful day on July 27th. Alone and confused, he must survive alone in a dead city.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

---Chapter 4---

"AAAND WELCOME RACCOON CITY CITIZENS TO JULY TWENTY-SECOND! TO START THE DAY WE HAVE THE COUNTING CROWS' ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE, REQUESTED BY GARTH, DEDICATED TO AMY!" I heard that little bastard of an alarm clock yell out loudly. I turned onto my back and used my right hand to turn down the volume. I checked the time, the green digital numbers reading six AM. Still groggy, I turned back onto my side, throwing my right arm over the warm pillow that had my left arm held hostage. I moved my right hand around to get comfortable, when it bumped into something you normally wouldn't find on a throw pillow: breasts.

Shocked, I raised my head to look at what was on my bed to find a naked woman. Then suddenly the events of last night all came back to me. Rebecca, the coffee, the footsie, the taxi, and the amazing fact that I actually had _sex_...and the fact that she liked it. I snuggled closer to Rebecca, inhaling deeply with my nose. She smelled like me now, like a mixture of Hugo Boss and oranges. I heard her sigh deeply, pressing her back more firmly into my chest. I kissed her naked shoulder, watching her sleep. Suddenly I felt a growing uncomfortable sensation in my stomach. Will she think that what we did was a mistake? Will she hate me for doing that to her so soon?

_So she said "what's the problem baby?"_

_What's the problem, I don't know_

_well, maybe I'm in love?_

_think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_can't stop thinking 'bout it,_

"Mmm...Good morning..." I heard Rebecca's voice say tiredly. I looked down at her while she looked up at me with a happy grin. I smiled back. She turned herself over and moved in for a kiss. I closed my eyes, savouring her sweet tasting lips again. I opened my eyes once again, and Rebecca's smiling face reinforced my worries. If she hated me for last night, I'd never be able to see her smile in the mornings. My brows furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?" She asked, her face showing as much concern as mine.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love._

_Makes me want to turn around and face me but_

_I don't know nothing 'bout love._

"Are you okay with what we did last night? Do you think we rushed into it a little too fast?" I asked. Rebecca smiled and rested her head on my chest, right over my heart. Was she avoiding the question?

_Come on, come on_

_turn a little faster, _

_come on, come on_

_the world will follow after_

_come on come on, _

_cause everybody's after love,_

"No. I'm totally okay with last night...last night was one of the most memorable nights of my life. You were so gentle, so considerate. I was glad that you were the one to take my virginity..." She replied, her voice like a gentle breeze. "Do you?" She asked. I hugged her tighter, never wanting to let her go.

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_running down into the spring that's coming_

_all this love melting under blue skies_

_belting out sunlight shimmering love._

"No. Of all people I would lose my virginity to, I'm glad it was you..." I responded. I reluctantly released Rebecca from my restraining arms and sat up. "I should shower though, I smell like a dead Hyena..." I said. Rebecca propped herself up with her hands, looking at me strangely.

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_

_never ever end of all this love,_

_well I didn't mean to do it_

_but there's no escaping your love._

"Dead Hyena?" She said. I laughed slightly, shaking my head. I leaned back down, cupping her chin.

_These lines of lightning mean _

_we're never alone, never alone_

_No no, come on, come on,_

_move a little closer_

_come on come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_come on come on_

_settle down inside my love_

"It's a long story..." I whispered before I kissed her again. She kissed back, but before anything else could be done I pulled away and got up, walking into the connecting bathroom. I turned the nozzles, a steady stream of warm water streaming down. I stepped in, letting the water wash away the sweat and other things caked on from last night.

_Come on, come on_

_jump a little higher_

_come on come on,_

_if you're feeling lighter_

_come on come on,_

_we were once upon a time in love_

_we're accidentally in love..._

Hmm...last night...the last night of my virgin life. I smirked at the thought. Kris from back in Winnipeg was going to freak. I missed that guy. Him and his sisters. I should call him soon. Maybe tonight. Suddenly I heard the bathroom door open and then close, and then the shower door slid open. Rebecca stood there, wrapped in the plain white blanket from my bed, cheeks pink.

"Just got a call from Mr. Marini. S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team is calling a meeting today at twelve. Captain Wesker says you need to go too." She said. She was covering her eyes, trying to give me the privacy I didn't really need. She's seen me naked, so it didn't really matter anymore. I wiped my red hair from my face and smiled lopsidedly.

_Come on, come on,_

_spin a little tighter_

_come on come on,_

_and the world's a little brighter_

_come on, come on_

_just get yourself inside her,_

_love...I'm in love..._

"Yeah well, that's six hours away. I'll treat us to breakfast." I replied over the sound of the running showerhead. Rebecca looked so beautiful with the blanket around her body, but she looked even more beautiful without it. I leaned out of the shower stall, smirking. "What are you waiting for then? The faster we get clean the faster we eat. Get in here..." I said seductively. Rebecca blushed deeply but let the blanket fall, stepping into the shower with me.

--Later...Clockwork Restaurant--

We walked in, greeting the hostess. I squeezed Rebecca's hand tighter for a second, the brown haired girl smiling back. The hostess led us to our table and handed us our menus. I _loved_ breakfast. You could eat some really good food for breakfast. Ooh, that bacon and eggs platter looked great. I set my menu down, ready to order.

"I'll have the Bacon and Eggs platter with a Mocha-tastic with chocolate syrup." I said to the waitress. She wrote down my order and then turned to Rebecca.

"Umm...I'll have a cheese and bacon omelette with a side of rye toast and Irish whip coffee." She said. The waitress nodded and walked away after writing down Rebecca's order. I turned to Rebecca, who was currently reading the dessert menu. She looked so childish as her face brightened at the sight of all those delicious looking desserts.

"Rebecca..." I began, getting her attention away from the cakes and pies. She looked up, her eyes having a quizzical look to them. I chuckled at the sight. "...I've never been in a relationship before so I think its safe to say I have no ability whatsoever to decipher what a woman wants, so I have to be frank. Does what happened last night mean that we're in an _official_ relationship?" I asked, carefully choosing my words. Rebecca looked a little worried.

"Do you _want_ us to be in an official relationship?" She asked worriedly. I nodded, my face staying stern.

"Then my answer to you is a definite yes..." She replied jovially. I sighed in relief. That's another load off my mind. So, I'm no longer Isaac Seth Brown, an eighteen year old pathetically yet still happily single virgin boy who has disdain for any and all uptown kids, but Isaac Seth Brown, an eighteen year old ex-virgin boy gloriously in a relationship while still retaining disdain for any and all uptown kids. Hey, I'd be down for wearing _that_ label any time.

The rest of the meal was spent getting to know more and more about each other, and the more I knew about Rebecca, the more I wanted to be with her. She had an IQ of 200, graduated from Raccoon City University with honours in Chemistry, and had one younger brother and one older sister. In my opinion she was extremely interesting.

--R.C.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. department--

"...So tonight, at six o'clock sharp Bravo Team will fly up to the area and make a cursory assessment of the situation then report back. Understood?" Captain Wesker explained, speaking to only the members of the Bravo team. I had to be there because I needed to take down the notes and make an initial report. After that, we were dismissed to get ready. I watched as all the other team members walked out of the room, Enrico patting me on the shoulder. Albert walked out without a word, and Rebecca stayed in her seat. When everyone else was gone, I sauntered up to her and took the empty chair beside her.

"So, you nervous?" I asked, trying to diffuse the tension in Rebecca's mind. She looked at me and smiled weakly. "I thought so..." I said, feeling awfully stupid for what I said. "...I'm sorry..." I apologized for my stupidity. She shook her head, putting her hand on mine.

"No...It's okay. You're right anyway. I _am_ scared. I heard the stories; I don't want to end up like that..." She replied. I watched as she hung her head, her worry obvious even to me. I contemplated my actions before I hugged her tight, speaking softly into her hair.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure of it. You'll be fine." I assured her. She hugged me tighter, her face buried into my shoulder. I pulled back a little, cupping her chin and making her face me. I leaned in and kissed her gently, hoping that this small gesture would appease her inner torment. I stood up, holding my hand out to her. She took it and stood up. "We should get back to work...its going to be a _long_ night..." I whispered to her. She smiled and we both walked out of the room.

---End Chapter 4---

Short chapter once again. Kinda feels like a filler for the next one. Anyway, Read and Review. I think it'll be a while before the next one is up. Bye!


	5. Fear has no logic it seems

Finally chapter 5 is finished. Thanks to Shakhanna for your insight and advice. I'll take your words into thought. I hope that in the future I'll be able to have your support on any later projects. So here in Chapter five Isaac lives through the beginning of the night of Resident Evil: Zero, from a less dangerous aspect, and by that I mean not being there, with a little taste of things to come later.

Full Part 1 summary: Isaac Brown. Your average smart teenager. When he gets a job as a secretary for the STARS department, he clings to logic and reason. He soon makes friends with almost everyone in the precinct, save for a few. (Guess which people...) When his friends from STARS leave for the Arklay Mountains to investigate reports of cannibals, he spends the night worrying for them. After only five of his friends return with stories of underground labs, zombies and other stories he deem as hallucinations, he doesn't know what to think. Reports of cannibal murders accumulate on his desk, scaring the young man until that fateful day on July 27th. Alone and confused, he must survive alone in a dead city.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

---Chapter 5---

Wind blasted around me, making my hair fly out into many different directions. White light blinded my eyes for a moment, and the loud roar of the rotors vibrated through my body. I watched from the entrance to the stairwell as Rebecca and S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team got their chopper ready for their mission. I watched as Mr. Dewey, and the others piled in one by one until the only one left was Rebecca, who was still checking her medical supplies. When she was finished, she took one final, furtive, fulfilling glance back at me hiding in the shadows only for her to find. I gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, receiving an assuring nod and a thumbs up of my own.

She got in, and I felt the wind pick up as the blades spun faster and faster, the chopper finally getting off the ground. I watched in mild anxiety as the chopper hovered for a moment before flying off into the distance. I sighed and walked down to the third floor. I glanced at the clock, and it was forty-five minutes into my shift. I rolled my eyes and headed for my desk. I still had to attend to Alpha Team. I was already done the preliminary report so I had a good few hours to kill. I bypassed my desk altogether and walked into the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team office and knocked softly to alert the others of my presence.

I saw Brad hastily typing on his computer, trying to ignore Kenny being chased around by Chris, the little Chinese boy holding a chocolate glazed, chocolate filled donut in his hand. Kenny ran for the door, his head turned back watching Chris lumber after him. Quirking an eyebrow, I stuck my foot out in Kenny's way and let the boy trip on my ankle. The donut flew out of Kenny's hands while Kenny stumbled and fell comically with his face on the ground. I raised my hand and caught the donut, bringing it to my mouth and taking a bite. I smirked.

"Oops. Sorry Kenny, I didn't see you there. You really should watch out, you had your head turned." I said around the donut in my mouth as I helped the boy up. When he was okay, I walked over to Brad, one of the quieter members of S.T.A.R.S. He may be a little bit of a pussy, but he was still a well-meaning guy.

"Hey Izz..." He said as I took a seat beside him. I glanced at what he was working on. It was a piece of writing. I knew what this was. Brad was an aspiring writer, and luckily for him, since I came here, he's had more time to work on his murder mystery novel.

"May I read?" I asked. Brad was a very private person, keeping his opinions to himself, staying quiet in fear of being brutally rebuffed. In my mind he was an all-around coward, but he was still a good guy. He acted that way with his writing as well, but always let me go over his stuff, since it helps to get a second opinion on writing. He rolled back and moved over, letting me sit in front of the monitor. I read an excerpt in my mind.

----

_Angry is what he kept feeling. Everyday he went home feeling a bout of sickness. He was tired of being a coward. As soon as he got home, he totally bypassed his parents, who greeted him warmly. He went up to his bedroom and straight to the connecting bathroom and tore open the medicine cabinet. He grabbed a small disposable razorblade, staring at the gleaming metal. Thoughts began to rocket through his mind, all of them disheartening._

_'One little cut is all it takes...one little cut across the wrists and I won't have to deal with it anymore. Deal with the ridicule, the beatings, and the violation. I feel dirty all the time...and the images won't go away. I can't close my eyes...' He thought. His hand trembled as the blade inched toward his wrist. His vision began to blur, tears rolling softly down his cheeks. He pressed the blade into his wrist, feeling the sharp metal break his skin. He began to drag the razor across his wrist, ignoring the pain his actions were causing him. He felt the blood start to flow out of the cut, and he began to feel light-headed. He didn't even hear his bedroom door open._

_"IVAN! What the hell are you doing!?" He heard that voice again. His so-called best friend. He felt a hand press on the wound, while the other hand slapped the razor blade out of his hand. Ivan began to feel numb, and he willingly slipped out of consciousness."Shit...Mr. Peters! Help! Ivan is hurt!" Anthony screamed. He heard quick and heavy footsteps coming near and Ivan's father burst through the door. Anthony kept applying pressure to Ivan's wound, tears flowing non-stop from his eyes. "Please! Call 911!" Anthony yelled desperately. He sunk to the floor, cradling Ivan in his lap. Ivan's father quickly dialled 911, watching his son's best friend try desperately to save his best friend of ten years._

_Anthony stared down at his best friend, who had just tried to kill himself. Ivan's skin was beginning to pale. He petted Ivan's dark brown hair, whispering apologies. "I'm so sorry...this was all my fault Ivan...I take it all back...just don't die...please..." He whispered into Ivan's ear. He knew all about why Ivan would be driven to this. He was part of the reason. He was so blind to see that his best friend needed him the most then. He knew some guys on the football team raped Ivan, because he betrayed Ivan's trust and told everyone Ivan was gay. Immediately he began to feel regret. Something like that could never be forgiven. Anthony was sure **he** would never be able to forgive himself. Ivan was the best thing to happen to him. Sexual orientation aside..._

_He could hear voices...muffled voices talking with each other. As the figure crept closer to the two teens, he could hear the words being spoken. In the dark the shadow couldn't make their faces out, but he could her them talking about someone. _

_"...The little fag tried to off himself? Good for him! I'll give him some help if he wants!" The burly teen laughed. The other teen laughed, saying that he had to go. The teen left in his truck, while the other teenager walked back into the school, toting his backpack and duffle bag. The figure followed him as he walked into the halls of the school. The figure turned to the circuit breaker and switched off the power. Darkness enveloped them, the football player just finishing the message he was writing on the locker he knew was Ivan's. _

_"Who the hell is there?" The teen asked into the darkness. The teen looked around, not seeing the tall figure appear behind him brandishing a gleaming hunting knife. He was too late to notice when the tall figure wrapped an arm around his mouth and brought the knife to the teen's throat. _

_"I'll help **you** die if you want..." The figure whispered into the teen's ear before pulling the knife quickly across the boy's throat, blood spraying into the locker's opposite Ivan's. The dark shape swung the knife, splashing the excess blood off of his weapon. He watched as the blood began to pool around the teen's head, his eyes wide in frozen terror. _

_----_

"Wow Brad...that's amazing. You're really good at this. I can't wait for this to be finished..." I told him, awed by the piece of writing on the computer. I literally couldn't see anything wrong with it. The story gave me chills. I turned to the helicopter pilot, an awestruck smile on my face. "Are you going to submit this to a publisher anytime soon? I think this has some high potential if you can get it professionally tweaked. I'd buy this book any day, I swear." I gave him my honest opinion. He smiled modestly.

"Nah, I'm just doing this for fun. I'm not good enough to be a writer." He replied humbly. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then shook my head. Brad was being a coward again.

"Brad, if you don't do it, you might end up regretting what you've never done." I warned him. I got up, walking towards Chris' desk without bothering to look back at Brad's expression. I approached Chris' cluttered, extremely unkempt desk, seeing Chris leaning back on his chair with his feet up on his desk. He looked utterly bored, eyes drooping slowly. "Redfield..." I cooed jokingly. He opened his eyes and looked around, his expression lightening up when he saw me.

"Hey Izz. What's up?" He asked. My brows furrowed at the nickname Chris had given me, but I let it go. Chris could call me whatever he wanted so long as it wasn't something degrading or embarrassing; friends always get that privilege. I smiled.

"Are you as bored as I am?" I asked in a friendly way. Chris smiled and nodded. Suddenly he looked like he had an idea, getting to his feet. I became confused by his sudden burst of energy. "What?" I asked. Chris walked past me, whispering in a volume I could just barely hear.

"I need to talk to you about something. Come on; take a walk with me." He told me. Curious, I turned on my heel and followed him, trotting to keep up with the tall man. As we walked past Jill's desk, the brunette looked curious, mouthing a question to me.

'What are you doing?' She mouthed. I shrugged, my mouth surely twisted into a confused smile. I began to mouth words back to her as Chris and I walked past.

'I don't know...he says he wants to talk...' I mouthed before I disappeared from the door. The walk was silent as we passed by the detective offices, and I was about to turn around and go back when I heard Chris' question.

"Jill talks to you a lot, right?" He asked. I kept in pace with the tall brown haired cop, confusion written all over my face. Chris wouldn't look at me, and even in the bland fluorescent light I could make out the tiniest hint of colour on the top of his cheeks. I smirked. My suspicions were correct. Chris had a major crush on Jill.

"Yeah, kind of..." I baited. I watched his face carefully to see his expression. He still kept his gaze away from mine, in fear of the truth being read in his eyes.

"Well...I was just kind of...um...wondering about whether or not she says anything about me..." Chris said awkwardly. He was trying desperately to sound inconspicuous and he was failing hopelessly. I smiled and decided to play dumb.

"What? Why? Do you like her or something?" I asked with caution. Apparently I was a little too loud for Chris' comfort. He shushed me, looking around. Yup, he did. Adults can be so funny sometimes.

"Shit, Isaac! Not so loud!" He hissed at me. Yeah, this is getting really amusing. I played along and lowered my voice, still pressing him for the answer.

"Well? Do you like her or not?" I whispered. Chris nodded embarrassedly, looking around as if Jill was going to pop out of nowhere. I smiled inside. We got to the first floor coffee room, grabbing a few seats way at the back so nobody could hear us, and continued our conversation. "Well then, now that you have affirmed my intimation, what do you want to know?" I said, holding my mug of coffee with both hands. Across the table, Chris had his face in his hands.

"I can't believe I'm taking relationship advice from a kid..." He mumbled into his hands. I was offended. I was currently in a budding relationship with Miss Rebecca Chambers, thank you very much. I was certainly qualified to give this type of advice from an objective viewpoint, especially because it's not me this time.

"Oh, so I'm not qualified to give you relationship advice because I'm young?" I half-laughed. Then I became all business. "You want to know whether or not Jill thinks of you? Like, in _that_ way?" I asked, putting emphasis on the word 'that.' He nodded, running his hands through his short brown hair. I took a sip of my coffee, leaning back. "Well...she likes you, for sure. It was kind of obvious since that night at the club. What with the dancing and all." I commented. Chris' cheeks coloured a little bit.

"Was I being obvious?" Chris asked dumbly. I chuckled, amused by his density. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said simply. Chris jerked his head up from staring dumbly at his coffee and looked at me questioningly, as if I had all the answers to life itself. Heh, I _wish_. I closed my eyes for a second and suddenly I was hit with a terrifying image.

At first it looked like a wave of black, gleaming ooze washing over two men, flames in the background of the small space, but as the light shined on the river of black, what the black stuff really was was revealed. Leeches, thousands and thousands of leeches wriggling around, covering the bodies of those two men. Suddenly the image flashed white, blinding me. I flinched and covered my eyes until the light went out and a new image was born of the darkness. I felt a dull pain on my back, and sweat dripped from my flaming red hair. I surveyed my surroundings and found myself in the cold case archive in the precinct near Cheif Irons' office. I heard a moan and my eyesight whipped to the source of the sound. A woman walked towards me with arms outstretched. The left hand was gnarled, twisted disgustingly. Her mouth hung open, showing black, almost decaying teeth, while its eyes were glossed over, cataracted like what you would see on the dead.

I gripped my head, clenching my teeth and squeezing my eyes shut. The image wouldn't disappear, the shambling woman shuffling her feet in my direction, moving towards me. I felt the her hands grip my shoulder painfully, rearing her head back and then forward, then at the last minute I raised my hand to protect myself as the woman lunged her head forward, sinking her teeth into my forearm and tearing through flesh to rip my vein open. I don't even think I screamed, I just felt the searing hot feeling of pain coursing through me. The person pulled its head back, frozen in that position of readying itself for another bite.

"Isaac..? Isaac, are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I lashed out, trying to rip the tightening hands from my shoulders. My hands met hard muscle, but the hands weren't moving. I twisted violently, gasping for breath to power my actions. I then felt a palm come in contact with my cheek sharply, and a loud clapping noise was heard. I opened my eyes, seeing Chris' worried eyes looking down at me. I sat on the chair, gasping for breath with my eyes wide. Chris let go of my shoulders, exhaling deeply. "Jesus, Isaac. What the hell was that all about?" Chris asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to suppress the sick feeling in my stomach. I felt like I was going to puke.

"What? What happened?" I asked in a daze. Chris sighed.

"You just went rigid all of a sudden. I thought you were having some sort of seizure or something." Chris replied. I shook my head, trying to shake the image out of my mind.

"No...I don't know how to explain it, but I blinked and suddenly everything just went dark." I replied. Chris looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Did you see anything? Like a light or something?" Chris asked.

"I don't know what I saw...I just couldn't really explain the first part, but the second half of it was just too vivid." I said quietly. I got up, walking toward the exit. "I'm going to get back to work or something. Try to take my mind off of what happened. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this." I told him before reaching the doorway. I stopped at the entrance, looking down at the linoleum floor. "And regarding Jill, I'll just say that sometimes, mind games don't work the way you want them to. You've got to be a little forward. Just ask her out." I told him before walking out.

---End Chapter 5---

So, I hope you enjoyed. As always, I ask that you read and review, but flames will be fed to my rabid kitties.


	6. Worrying for the Intangible

Chapter 6 is here. It took me a while because of my evil writer's block. Not that I'm much of writer, mind you. So here I split the chapter unevenly into two writing styles, Third Person POV and First Person. I'd really appreciate some feedback on both, since I hope to make this story live up to it's own potential. So, anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this and I also hope that you'll still be reading this when it gets extremely long. (It'll be EXTREMELY long...I estimated that with completion it will come to 20 chapters...maybe even more...)

Full Part 1 summary: Isaac Brown. Your average smart teenager. When he gets a job as a secretary for the STARS department, he clings to logic and reason. He soon makes friends with almost everyone in the precinct, save for a few. (Guess which people...) When his friends from STARS leave for the Arklay Mountains to investigate reports of cannibals, he spends the night worrying for them. After only five of his friends return with stories of underground labs, zombies and other stories he deem as hallucinations, he doesn't know what to think. Reports of cannibal murders accumulate on his desk, scaring the young man until that fateful day on July 27th. Alone and confused, he must survive alone in a dead city.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

---Chapter 6---

---(Third Person P.O.V.)---

_Tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock..._

'I hate that thing...I hate time...time sucks...' Isaac sighed mentally. His shoulders drooped dumbly, and his mouth opened wide with a yawn. He turned back to his computer, typing up one of the more boring cases S.T.A.R.S. Alpha was sent on during the night. He was waiting patiently for the clock to strike six, when Bravo Team was set to report back on radio. It was currently five fifty-five, and the last five minutes seemed like an eternity. In his mind, he had to know Rebecca was okay. He couldn't sleep because he was so worried about the brunette. He hadn't been there at the time but when he came back to work the next morning, Captain Wesker was back and looking like he hadn't been out all night searching the mountain terrain for cannibals.

'Probably just stood there the whole time, barking out orders.' Isaac scoffed inwardly. He glanced at the clock again, the brown, rotund little device's shorter hand pointing to seven, while the longer in length hand pointed to the second little tick after eleven. Mentally drained, he pushed himself up from his desk and headed for the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha office. He passed by the numerous people Isaac called his friends, waving haphazardly to every one of them. He yawned once more; his mannerisms making him cover his mouth out of habit. He glanced at his hand for a moment, then jolted when a flash of something otherworldly hit him. He inspected his wrist, trembling slightly. In his eyes, he kept seeing blood dripping from an open wound on his wrist; the wound itself looking like it was torn open, in the shape of human teeth. Then, as soon as it had appeared the image was gone.

He kept walking, trying to keep himself from hallucinating. 'Keep your head Isaac...you're just tired...you're just seeing things because you need sleep.' He told himself mentally. He glanced at the bathrooms in the hallway near the office, and decided to take a detour. He pushed the entry door open, entering the washroom, which definitely needed some renovation. Some tiles were cracked, and the floor was kind of warped, just enough for someone to lose their footing more than once. Isaac walked over to the sinks and turned on the cold water. He made a makeshift bowl with his hands, filling it with cold water and splashing himself in the face. The cold water seemed to wake him up, refreshing him. He wiped the excess water off of his face, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Suddenly he noticed something wrong with his reflection. Every time he blinked, his reflection would change for an instant and then change back. He blinked even more, and the changed reflection stayed in his sight longer. He moved closer to the mirror, inspecting the image before him. Then he saw it.

A slightly older looking version of himself, staring back at him. His hair was shorter, and still straight but still long enough to cover his eyes like he preferred. He looked at his face, and noticed that his left eye was different. A long straight scar marred his face; the darker scar tissue contrasting with the pale, skin sprinkled with freckles here and there, and the eye itself was what was most contrasting. He then tried to inspect it closer, but then the image was gone. 'What's going on? Why do I feel as if I'm...going to go through something big..? Something life changing?' He mentally asked himself. He splashed his face with water once again and wiped the water off with some tissue, shaking his head. He walked out of the bathroom and continued his trek towards the S.T.A.R.S. office.

He walked into the office, taking a seat beside Jill who was waiting for word from Captain Wesker about Bravo Team. She greeted him while he yawned again, his eyelids drooping ever so slightly. Soon enough, and comically enough, Isaac's forehead slammed on top of Jill's desk, and he began to lightly snore. Jill giggled at him and decided not to wake him up. They all waited patiently for the three remaining minutes until six, kept awake by Isaac's near constant murmuring in his sleep. Six o'clock passed by silently, and the remaining S.T.A.R.S. were becoming worried. By the time Isaac jolted from his sleep, it was six thirty and the sun was already setting into the western horizon. By six-forty-five, Isaac was paranoid with worry. Finally, at seven, Captain Wesker came into the room, his expression masked by his black sunglasses. Chris was the first to speak.

"Captain? Was there any word from Bravo team?" Chris asked. Isaac listened intently. After all, his new girlfriend's life could possibly be hanging in the balance. Wesker shook his head. Isaac felt something in him sinking. Sinking into the darkest and most morbid and depressed regions of his psyche.

'They're in danger...I knew it...Rebecca was on the verge of death right now...she's dying...she's probably dead already, it's been nearly a day already...' His mind raced. There were thousands and thousands of paranoia-induced scenarios playing out in his mind, all including Rebecca's body lying on the ground with pieces of her body eaten off.

"No. Which is why I'm mobilizing Alpha team to go and check it out. We have to find them..." Wesker said in a kind of bravado that was all his own. Isaac felt partly relieved, knowing that his friends would at least put his worries to rest, either way things went. Then he began to think about what would happen if Rebecca really _were _dead. What would he do? He automatically ruled out suicide...that was too cowardly for him. Suicide was like quitting, and besides, he hadn't known Rebecca that much to actually kill himself over her, harsh as it may have sounded. Isaac was _not_ a quitter. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice everyone starting to hustle about and get ready. He was finally pushed out of his state of mind when a large hand patted him kindly on top of the head. He looked up and saw Captain Wesker looking down at him, an almost reassuring smile on his usually cold and stoic face.

"Captain?" Isaac spoke.

"Don't worry Isaac. She'll be okay." He spoke before handing him a cell phone. Isaac looked down at the small piece of plastic, confused. He looked up at Wesker, his eyes quizzical. "Call one of your friends, it helps to talk." Wesker said before walking away. Isaac got up, looking at Wesker's back.

"But sir, I have to-" He began, but Wesker dismissed whatever he was going to say with a wave of his hand. "-do...the prelim..." Isaac finished. He stared at the cell phone again, then decided he would call Kris. Kris was a smart guy too; he would be able to get him through this whole thing. He walked out of the office, heading for the break room, which had the most windows. He passed by the booking area on his way there, seeing the new batch of criminals for the day. He shook his head at all of them, feeling pity for the suckers. Jail time here was almost a constant hell, especially with such a twisted man like Chief Irons as the jail warden as well. He shuddered at the thought of that creepy man and was about to walk into the break room when the Reception doors were pushed open.

Isaac looked over at whatever made the noise, seeing a bunch of kids he recognized as the Street Rats skater gang. He had gotten into a fight with some of their older members before he worked here. And speak of the devil, the guy he had gotten into a fight with was right there, being led into the booking area. He chuckled and shook his head. Before he could even walk into the break room, he heard one of the cops leading the gang into the precinct yell out in pain. He looked over to the policeman who was now knocked down, and then noticed the blonde kid trying to get away. He stuffed the cell phone Wesker had given him into his pocket and studied the blonde. The kid was heading for the stairs, and the break room was perpendicular to the stairs. Isaac broke into a run, and as the kid and him got closer, Isaac reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt. This kid was a little taller than he was but he was still strong enough to spin the kid and throw him to the ground. Isaac pinned the gang member onto the floor on his stomach with his knee, giving the boy no opportunity to escape.

'Twelve years of Tae Kwon Do and Jiu Jitsu really come in handy.' He thought.

The kid tried struggling, but under Isaac's surprisingly powerful arms and knee, he couldn't move. Above him, Isaac was feeling less tired now that he had the chance to get some blood flowing through his body. He pressed down on the blonde until the policemen escorting him picked him up and made sure he couldn't get away this time. The cops thanked him and went on their way, as did Isaac. He finally walked into the break room, pulling out the cell phone and pressing zero. Once the operator came on, he asked to be connected to Winnipeg, Manitoba. Then, he gave the operator his Canadian friend's phone number. The phone rang a few times before Kris picked up, acting like his usual goofy self.

"Hello, you've reached the office of Kris Matheson; this is his secretary, Amy...how can I help you?" He heard Kris say in a womanly voice. Isaac chuckled to himself and played along.

"Hello...my name is Mister Burns..." He replied in a mock sophisticated voice.

"All right Mr. Burns, what's your first name?" Kris asked in character. Isaac stayed silent for a few moments, and then spoke again.

"I...don't...know..." A moment of silence passed before both boys began to laugh at each other. When the laughing died down, Kris was the first to speak.

"That never fails to amuse me. So, who is this really?" Kris asked in his regular voice.

"Kris, this is Isaac." Isaac replied. Suddenly Kris was talking a mile a minute.

"Isaac!? Whoa! Blast from the past much! How you been? I haven't seen you since your visit two years ago! How is America? Is it as fucked up as before you left?" Kris babbled. Isaac laughed quietly at the Canadian boy.

"In answer to all your questions, I'm good...and America's even more fucked up than before." Isaac replied.

"Wait, are you calling from your house? You remember last time, your parents yelled into my ear that they didn't want any street trash talking to you..." Kris said sarcastically. Kris hated Isaac's parents. They were so snobby. He couldn't really blame Isaac for trying to run away from them. They were the same age, and although Kris wasn't as smart as Isaac was, he was apparently one of the smartest kids in the country. Kris was apparently offered scholarships from Universities and Colleges from all around the country. Child prodigy his schools boasted, but Kris also came from a below the poverty line family, and his family was pretty large. He had two sisters, Anna and Joy, and three brothers, Locke, Darren and Brian, all of which were foster kids. His parents were freaky humanitarians, and adopted the three boys before he was born. They were really nice people who even offered to give him a place to stay over in Canada had his parents not come after him.

"No. I have my own place now. Also, I changed my last name after I got my apartment set up. I'm not Isaac Montana anymore. I'm just Isaac Brown." Isaac replied.

"Really? You moved out and changed your name?! Wow! Your parents must have really drove you wild." Kris said empathetically. Kris knew how that felt. His relatives outside his immediate family were always trying to use his intelligence to their advantage, after finding out he was a genius. Most of them thought he was a freak, and they didn't approve of his parents' adoption of Locke, Darren and Brian. He had grown up with them, so there was almost no tension between them. They were total brothers, blood notwithstanding. Brian, Darren, and Locke were all attending the University of Winnipeg, where he would be going this year, and they were all happy.

"Yeah, so how have you guys been? Are Darren and the other guys still going to University?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, Darren and Brian are in their third year. Locke's in his second. I'm just starting mine." Kris replied, as the phone picked up rustling sounds on Kris' end of the line. "What about you? Anything new?" Kris asked. Isaac ran a hand through his fiery red hair, sighing heavily.

"Actually, I'm working as a public servant at Raccoon's Police Department." Isaac replied, his voice seeming really subdued. "My girlfriend's a cop." He added, feeling mildly better to be able to tell SOMEONE that he had a girlfriend. Kris then flipped out.

"_Girlfriend!?_ You have a girlfriend? Since when?" Kris said doubtfully. Isaac chuckled.

"Since...a few days ago. We had already gone on one and a half dates." He replied.

"A half?" Kris said in confusion. Suddenly in the background, the door slammed open and the voices of Darren, Locke, and Brian sailed into the room.

"Hey little bro! How's it shaking!?" Brian said happily.

"Who are you talking to, Kris?" Locke asked calmly.

"Isaac. He's got a girlfriend, or so he says..." Kris replied with a dubious tone. Isaac rolled his eyes.

'Always needing to be convinced.' Isaac said mentally.

"Put him on speakerphone then...he's not just _your_ friend you know..." Darren said in that mean, almost biting tone everyone was used to. There was a click, and then suddenly the brothers' voices became even clearer.

"Hey Isaac! What's this we hear of a girlfriend?" Brian teased. Isaac laughed. Brian was always a joker. When Isaac stayedin the Matheson's house, Brian would always suggest that they go out and have some fun, but was also extremely smart.

"It's true. She's rather gorgeous as well." Isaac replied proudly. "_AND_ she's a cop!" Isaac teased back. Darren chuckled. Darren was the dark, sceptical type of guy. He never really trusted anyone around him besides his brothers,but held Kris in the highest regards for being who he was. When he stayed there, Kris had gotten into a fight with some kids at school, and Darren was right by his side when those kids threw the first punch.

"Well, you never told us you liked cougars, Isaac." Darren replied. Isaac laughed.

"I don't. She's eighteen, and a prodigy. She's graduated University already, with honours in Chemistry." Isaac replied. "But, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Isaac quickly changed the subject.

"What's up, Isaac? You seem really worried about something." Locke said caringly. Isaac smiled. Locke was such a good friend. He could always tell that something was bugging you or something. He was an extremely caring guy, and the harbinger of good karma. Locke was hired as an intern in a branch of a music company that was really successful, and by the time Isaac was forced to leave, he was given a promotion. Locke made four thousand dollars a month, which paid for his tuition for school and he also helped his adopted parents with payments for their house, and other things. In other words, Locke was a complete angel.

Isaac exhaled deeply. "I don't know. I think it might just be all in my head..." Isaac said after a few seconds of silence.

'They'd never believe me anyway...' He mentally told himself. Isaac chuckled and shook his head.

"Never mind, you guys...I'm just being too much of a worrier..." He said to his Canadian friends. "So, what's new with all of you?" He asked, quickly changing the subject. He had to keep his mind off of her, at least for now. He had to be strong.

---3 hours later---

(A/N: Back to Isaac's P. O. V. because it's kind of easier to write that way. review and tell me which type of writing style you liked. - ColdShock)

I walked back into the precinct, having come back from my break. I had somehow moved back to my desk while talking to Locke, Kris and the others, getting back to work. I tried to tell them about my worries about this mission thing, but it just...it didn't come out. Maybe it was for the best anyway. Like they'd believe me anyway. I hefted my bag of sweets and caffeine products back to my desk, popping some chocolate covered coffee beans. I didn't care if I crashed later; I was going to make sure I was right here to see Rebecca when she came back.

I began to work on the preliminary report for Alpha team going into the mountains to find Bravo team with gusto, the robotic glow of the screen reminding me of my parents. In more ways than one, computers were like my parents. Cold, boring and they only responded when you made them respond. I hated my parents. I briefly wondered what I'd have grown up to be if my parents weren't such snobby assholes...I'd still be Isaac Montana, Uptown kid...that thought alone gave me the will to keep on working. It was midnight, and the day-shift guys were just about to leave. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see Detective Ackley staring down at me. He had a pleasant smile on his face, which was odd, what with what he did for a living. Detectives didn't really have that much money and they hardly ever spend time at home. Bill had a family he rarely saw, and I bet that created rifts between him and his family, huge rifts that could eventually break his family apart.

"Hey...you need anything before we leave? Night shift doesn't come in until twelve. You'll be alone in here for two hours..." Bill offered. I shook my head.

"Bill, I have chocolate covered coffee beans, pixie sticks, iced tea, there's a coffee machine right around the corner, and I was just offered a ride home by Chief Irons. I'd rather stay where there are guns, open spaces, and surveillance cameras." I replied, wired from the coffee beans. Bill chuckled, ruffled up my red hair that I kept long enough to cover my eyes and left. I kept on typing, eventually finishing the preliminary report and finally digging into the untouched pile of paperwork left on my desk from yesterday and earlier today. The lights went out, which was actually protocol in the Precinct. I shook my head and continued working, mindlessly writing police codes and the words of the reports verbatim. Fifteen minutes after ten, I heard the radio in the Radio Contact Room go off. I got up, and made my way to the room.

I inspected the room, thinking someone else was here. "Hello?! Anybody in here? You shouldn't be leaving the radio on..." I called into the room. Nobody was here. I shrugged and turned to leave when the radio gave of the sound static once again. I spun around and looked at the radio, terrified. I moved closer and picked up the microphone. "Hello? Anyone there?" I asked into the receiver. More static. Suddenly a voice came through.

"This is copter S. T. A. R. S. Alpha requesting permission to land..." The voice said shakily. The static made the voice unrecognisable, but I still got the gist of the message. Why was the STARS Chopper coming in for a landing so soon? Did they find the others and they came back already? Excited, I pressed the return lever.

"Permission granted Alpha Chopper, welcome back..." I said, turning off the radio and running out of the room, heading for the rooftop stairs. Desks and doors whizzed by me as I sprinted for the Rooftop Entrance door; my caffeine induced boost renewing my energy. I slid to a stop in front of the door and tore it open, flying up the stairs. I burst through the door leading to the roof, feeling the wind blast past me, ruffling up my clothes and my hair. I looked up, and there descending slowly was the STARS chopper. Although I was excited to see my friends and maybe even my girlfriend alive again, I could feel something was up, but I didn't know what. I watched as the chopper touched down, but the only one who came out of the flying machine was Brad.

He looked terrified, pale and dishevelled, and when he took of the flying helmet he revealed his eyes to be bloodshot, and his cheeks were stained with dried tears. Something was definitely up...

---End Chapter 6---

Thanks for reading...someone...hopefully...anyway, if you read this, please review and tell me which style you liked me writing in. I'm partial to First Person right now, but I'm okay with it if people say my Third Person writing is better. Hope you all liked this long, boring chapter.


	7. Saving Lives Is What They Do Best

Here's chapter 7. I'm actually very proud of myself for actually bringing this story where it has gone so far. In the beginning it was just an idea that popped up in my head. Now I've actually gotten awesome writers like noctorro, Shakhanna and _HHOD_ giving me pointers and stuff.

And in reply to the review I recieved for Chapter 6: I really appreciate your insights HHOD. I'm actually very comfortable writing in first person view right now. It gives me the chance to explore my main character's psyche and protray his emotions with thought. The fact that it is so easy is that his personality is almost exactly the same as mine. I feel comfortable with those restrictions but to some degree with my character, he can lessen those restrictions because he is extremely smart in both intelligence and street smarts. It's easy for him to read emotions and read between the lines when he wants to. So, I thank you for your review. Really, I wish I could write just as good as you do. I can't wait for the next chapter of your story.

Full Part 1 summary: Isaac Brown. Your average smart teenager. When he gets a job as a secretary for the STARS department, he clings to logic and reason. He soon makes friends with almost everyone in the precinct, save for a few. (Guess which people...) When his friends from STARS leave for the Arklay Mountains to investigate reports of cannibals, he spends the night worrying for them. After only five of his friends return with stories of underground labs, zombies and other stories he deem as hallucinations, he doesn't know what to think. Reports of cannibal murders accumulate on his desk, scaring the young man until that fateful day on July 27th. Alone and confused, he must survive alone in a dead city.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

---Chapter 7---

With every step forward, I could feel a new blast of anxiety wash over me. Where was everyone else? Why was Brad the only one to come back? Soon my mind began to run through millions and millions of possibilities. Paranoia was gnawing at every part of my brain, my breathing became erratic and my heart sped up. Did he abandon them? Did he leave them for dead? Did he betray them and just led them into a trap? All those possibilities made the underlying anger in me explode like a back draft in a burning building. I clenched and unclenched my fists, moving towards Brad.

"Brad! What the hell are you doing back!? Where are the others!?" I yelled angrily over the roar of the copter blades. He shook his head, wiping more tears away from his eyes. I watched him come closer, terrified. Every passing second I was getting more and more angry. When he was within hearing range, he yelled out his reply.

"They're still there! There are things out there! They got Joseph and... I couldn't stay there! They could have gotten me!" He yelled back. As soon as I heard that I snapped. I stood rigid, glaring at this coward of a man. I moved closer and pulled my fist back. I threw the first punch, the blow connecting with his chin and sending him staggering back onto the ground. "What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled. I bent down and grabbed him by his collar. I pulled him back to his feet and stared right into his eyes.

"You're going back...you hear me!?" I yelled. I shook him for good measure. "You're going to go back, and you better hope to God Rebecca and the others are okay...because if they aren't, I swear to God I will make your every waking moment something worse than hell!" I threatened. Brad looked terrified.

"B-but...I'll die if I go back there!" Brad yelled back.

"That's not my fucking problem! You're going back and you are going to bring them back alive!" I yelled back, pushing him to the ground. I walked past him and opened up the passenger door of the helicopter. I inspected the vehicle, finding nothing but regular handguns and police standard issue shotguns. I slammed the door and walked back to Brad, grabbing him by the back of his collar and dragging him downstairs. I threw the rooftop access door open, dragging the older man into the S.T.A.R.S. Heavy Artillery Weapons Section. I pushed him over to the cages and ordered him to open the lock. The cages wouldn't open unless a member of S.T.A.R.S. was the one to open it.

Brad stood in front of the gate, putting his ID number into the keypad. The keypad glowed green and the sound of the lock unlocking was heard. I grabbed him by the collar again and led him to the rocket launcher, which the precinct had confiscated from a terrorist group a year ago. "Here, help me with this..." I told him as I bent down to pick up the huge piece of artillery. It was surprisingly light, but that was only because it wasn't loaded. I hauled it laboriously onto my shoulder and grabbed the suitcase of rockets that was found with it. I handed it carefully to Brad, who shook and trembled with what was quite possibly shame and fear. I glared at him.

"You know...I kept hearing things from the others about how you were such a chicken in bad situations, but I NEVER would have thought you were _this_ much of a pussy!" I growled. I looked at his expression. He was ashamed of himself, as he should be. Then he tried defending himself.

"But I had no choice! I was afraid! I could've died!" He said pleadingly. I snapped back at him.

"And you should have. You left your comrades out in the field on a potentially deadly mission, and you said so yourself, Joseph died," We passed by my desk, stopping for a moment to grab another chocolate covered coffee bean and pop it into my mouth.

"...Brad, there is a _fine_ line between cautiousness and straight up cowardice. I have absolutely no respect for cowards, so this is your one chance to redeem yourself." I told him. Brad nodded. We hauled the equipment up the stairs and onto the roof, where I knelt down and carefully put the launcher on the ground so I could load it. I grabbed the suitcase and loaded the four barrels with rockets, locking them into position. I picked it back up and got Brad to open the helicopter door. I placed it on the seat, making sure that nothing would make it go off. I closed the door and turned back to Brad. I grabbed him by the collar once again and pulled him toward the pilot side door.

"Here. The chopper is already stocked with firearms, more than enough for you to defend yourself against whatever is up there. Now go and get the others." I ordered, shoving Brad toward the chopper door. He looked pleadingly at me one more time, but I wasn't going to let up. I glared back, daring him to say another word. He sighed deeply and turned, getting into the chopper. The rotors spun faster, the wind picked up, and the metal contraption rose into the air. I calmed down somewhat when I watched Brad fly off in the direction of the mountains, disappearing in the all-consuming darkness of the night. I sighed and walked back downstairs, a fresh bout of anxiety tugging at my stomach.

'_Fuck...this could be REALLY serious! I mean, Brad IS kind of a chicken but he seemed genuinely terrified to go back! Was there really a group of cannibals eating people?_'

I walked down the stairs, returning to the second floor. I walked back to the area where my desk resided and just stood there, staring at the darkened building and the man-made glow of the computer screen savers. Suddenly flashes of light burst in my eyes, the last flash showing me another one of my hallucinations. Instead of the police department where I worked and made money, the interior of the new hospital established by the Umbrella Corporation a year ago. I blinked to see if this was real, to see if this was another one of those images my mind was making up. On the ground was a path of blood, leading down the halls. I could hear the telltale sound of something far away, something that was coming closer.

'_Don't follow the blood...don't follow the blood..._' I kept telling myself. I kept willing my body to not follow the trail of blood, not to find out where it led but it was in vain for my body unwillingly moved forward, rather quickly I might add as well. I turned some corners, ignoring the people standing rather dumbly in connecting corridors, finding that the blood led into the wall. I heard the sound of a person shuffling their feet and spun around, raising my gun up and firing, catching the woman behind me between the eyes.

'_Oh...shit...I just killed someone...I killed someone...fuck! I am in deep shit now..._' I mentally rambled in shock.

Without even blinking, I turned back around and began searching for something. I looked down, then up only to find nothing. I looked to my right on the wall and saw some sort of keypad. I began to tap random numbers into the keypad.

"43968..." The keypad glowed red, signifying that the code was wrong. "...72345..." Wrong again. I slammed my fist into the keypad in anger. "..._Fuck!_" Suddenly the keypad glowed green, and the sound of a hatched door opening filled the silence. The wall suddenly separated, a greenish glow coming from the now open secret room. I slipped inside and felt the overwhelming humidity of the room. I kept following the blood until it led me to the body of a man, various bite marks adorning his body. I pointed my gun at his head and fired without even a second glance. I looked around the room, finding a large piece of machinery. I reached into my pocket and felt a piece of paper.

I pulled it out and scanned through it. There were smudges and bits of blood on the paper, blotting out some of the words on it. I began to read the file; not really getting the message but that didn't really matter.

'_Message to Dr Phillip Bergman, Lead...for the...Project..._

_Sent by Assistant Researcher Lily Angelus._

_File 319, Anti.... Experiment 15. _

_Sir, we've...it. A....-ine to the v-...can be made. We've te-...the mixtures...-'ve concocted, taking into account and using all the different...-res that have been...-ted and in all the tests there had been no sign of...-ation and...-ll the ingredients have been listed be-...most can be found in...-in floor 2, section three. Take these and bring them to the...-sizer in the...-m...the...-de is...that promotion is surely going to be yours..._'

A list of compounds and materials were listed, some of them words I couldn't even pronounce. Under that was a diagram of the machine I was standing before, showing me to place vials of these materials into the synthesizer and press the button. God, some people actually need this kind of help? A diagram showing them how to put something into a machine with slots for the specific ingredients and how to press a button?! My eyes traveled to the synthesizer, seeing vials already in their appropriate slots. I reached for the button on the keypad. My head began to throb; my arm felt like it was on fire. I gripped my head and clenched my teeth, trying to fight back the sudden pain in my head.

I dropped to my knees, tears of pain falling to the floor from my eyes. Suddenly the pain subsided, and I didn't feel the choking humidity of the room I was in. I opened my eyes and found myself in the precinct, standing where I had been standing the whole time. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was twenty minutes to twelve. I had spent nearly twenty-five minutes in my own hallucination, standing in one spot. I had to go home. I had to clock out. I had been up almost two entire days. I walked to my desk and grabbed all my things, stuffed my candy and my bottle of iced tea into my pockets and headed downstairs to the exit. Suddenly I heard someone.

"You do not have to leave...your friends will be coming back very soon..." I spun to face whoever was talking and came face to face with a raven-haired man nearly three inches taller than me. I quirked an eyebrow.

"And you aren't authorized to be here. The Precinct is closed until the night-shift officers get here. I have to ask you to leave." I told him politely. The man chuckled and flicked a stray hair out of his face. He was wearing a pressed, expensive black Armani suit, his eyes appearing wise and mysterious. He was really creeping me out.

"It is funny, how Ms. Chambers will affect your life. By all the STARS members in fact. Your life is entwined with theirs, or it will be soon." He said. I narrowed my tired eyes.

"How the hell do you know Rebecca? And what do you mean by my life will be entwined with theirs?" I asked icily. He smiled and walked to one of the seats in the reception area, gesturing for me to sit down as he sat as well. I eyed him warily as I took a seat across from him, the man lighting up a cigarette. Yuck, I hate those things.

"You've saved their lives, you know? By packing that rocket launcher into the chopper you have inadvertently saved your friends. That's what you do best Mr. Brown, saving people. You love helping people. You love the satisfaction you get when you know you've done something for someone else to make them happy." He said to me, taking a puff of smoke. "But that in and of itself is your greatest flaw. Everyone becomes so dependent on you to help them that you have no time to help yourself. You feel as if those fleeting moments with Ms. Chambers are the times where you feel that everything is about you. You have a natural sense of other people's emotions, but even with Ms. Chambers you are not fully able to feel important." I glared.

"You watch me when I'm with Rebecca?!" I said increasingly angry. He laughed.

"I watch over the people I feel are important to my goals. You...Rebecca...the others. They all have something to contribute. Even people you don't know. The waitress, the journalist, the plumber, the subway man, the security guard, the mysterious Asian girl, and even a friend of yours in the Precinct. They all will be part of the grand scheme." He replied. I was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Grand scheme? For what?" I asked. He smiled once again, the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Does this have something to do with the mission my friends are on?"

"One of them is a traitor. He led them to their deaths." He replied. I was shocked by what this man said. "And should you accomplish what I believe you will accomplish, he will try to kill you a total of three times. Not now, but soon." He told me.

"Who?" I asked. He smirked, making me all the more annoyed.

"You will find out soon enough." He said mysteriously. Fed up, I got to my feet and grabbed all my things. I looked at that man with anger.

"Okay then. Well, I've had enough of your cryptic shit. Nice meeting you, you creepy son of a bitch." I spat. I walked out of the precinct, hailing a taxi. One stopped, and I opened the door and got in. I gave him the address of my apartment building and drove off. I looked to my right and saw that creepy man smirking at me through the glass of the front doors.

I arrived at the front of my apartment building, handing the man money for the fare. I unlocked the door, then walked up the stairs to the third floor. I walked up to my door and unlocked it, stepping inside my dark home. I flipped on the lights, kicked off my shoes, locked the door and walked straight to my bedroom. I grabbed my alarm clock and set it to the time the sun was supposed to rise. That gave me a few hours to sleep. Hopefully when I wake up Rebecca and the others will be safe.

---End Chapter 7---

So there you have it folks. Chapter seven. As always I would appreciate a read and review with some contructive criticism. I like that. They help me make my story a LOT better.


	8. Part 1 ending

Welcome to the Part 1 epilogue! I hope you enjoyed this. I've worked pretty hard to get this story to where it is. I'd like to thank Noctorro, Jojo10, HHOD, and Shakhanna for being my reviewers. You guys really gave me a boost in confidence.

In response to reviews:

Noctorro: Thanks! I love the Simpsons! They're funny and it's a total classic! Not to mention the pride I feel when I remember that first day I watched it. It was hilarious!

You were right too. That man from the last chapter was Mr. Trent, and it is true I find him really annoying sometimes, I felt that it was the right thing to do at that part. It was to be kind of a teaser for later. Instill a kind of suspense. But oh well.

I took the part about Isaac ordering STARS members around into thought, and you were right. Isaac had absolutely no right to do that, but ask yourself: If someone you cared about greatly, if your closest, closest friends were in danger, would you do anything in your power to help them? If it were me, I would. Isaac is a very passionate person, and also a very intelligent person. He usually knows his limits, and he usually obeys those limits, but what happened last chapter was one of the times he'll be demanding, even borderline scary. Rank and superiority had nothing to do with sending Brad back to the mansion.

Full Part 1 summary: Isaac Brown. Your average smart teenager. When he gets a job as a secretary for the STARS department, he clings to logic and reason. He soon makes friends with almost everyone in the precinct, save for a few. (Guess which people...) When his friends from STARS leave for the Arklay Mountains to investigate reports of cannibals, he spends the night worrying for them. After only five of his friends return with stories of underground labs, zombies and other stories he deem as hallucinations, he doesn't know what to think. Reports of cannibal murders accumulate on his desk, scaring the young man until that fateful day on July 27th. Alone and confused, he must survive alone in a dead city.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

---Part 1 ending---

---Chris' e-mails to Claire---

_July 17th, 1998._

_Hey you. How have you been, Claire? Have you been getting good marks in school? I expect to see your report card the next time I see you. Ha ha...listen to me talking like Dad did. Dad was always a really nice man. I hope you think that way about your big brother. _

_A lot of stuff is going on around here, and they seem to be affecting the new secretary. Just a few minutes ago he was accosted by some guy who wanted to know about this new case that's been going on. He seemed so scared too, which was odd since this kid usually looks all hardcore and tough. Seriously Claire, I think he could have been a really good match for you. Ha ha... just kidding don't worry, he's not your type anyway, he's really short. Anyway, I received a black eye from him today. Well, technically not from him, I had followed him into the men's restroom after he was choked by the crazy guy I talked about earlier and when we were about to leave, the door swung open and slammed into my face. I was such a klutz when I was younger right? Ha ha. Anyway, write back to me when you have time okay?_

_

* * *

_

_July 22nd, 1998._

_Hey. I got your email. You must be doing a really good job. So today, we found out the new secretary just attracted a girlfriend. Apparently, he met her at the Machine and they hit it off really well. But the surprising thing about it is that she had joined STARS just today. Maybe this kid likes cougars. Ha ha. The STARS Bravo team was sent on a mission tonight. It was revolving around those cases of cannibalistic murders. Isaac seemed the most perturbed by it. He had some sort of seizure when I was talking to him earlier about Jill, and when he was okay he left and just went back to work. Maybe you'd know what was wrong with him since you're studying neurology and stuff. Write me back okay?

* * *

__July 23rd, 1998._

_Well, I decided to write to you again because you're the only one who knows me best. To tell you the truth, I'm worried, worried for my own safety, Jill's and even the new secretary's. Jill told me he hadn't slept at all, which could explain why he so suddenly fell asleep while we were waiting for Captain Wesker to tell us if he got a signal from Bravo Team. He came back and said he hadn't gotten any sort of reply from them at all, so Alpha team was mobilized and we are about to be sent up into the mountains to find them. I'm worried for myself and for Jill. You know I like her, even the newbie does. I'm worried because I'm being forced to realize that maybe there _are_ cannibals up there, and they might even have wiped out an entire squad of the best police officers our precinct has to offer. I'm scared Claire, I really am.

* * *

_

_---Isaac Brown's journal---_

_July 24th, 1998._

_I felt an enormous sense of relief this morning when I woke up. I woke up before sunrise, not very long before it but just before so the sky was a soothing shade of greenish blue. I had forgotten, momentarily about what I was so worried about for the past two nights because of this wonderful sight to behold. I always remembered about when I was younger, I would set my alarm to the time just before sunrise so I could sit outside on my balcony and watch the sun come up before I had to go to school. _

_Those were the only times I truly felt happy. I didn't have to help anyone; I didn't have to talk to anyone. I just had to sit there on the rail of my balcony and just watch the sun slowly rise from the horizon. I felt so tranquil at those times, when I felt those emotions, where I could just sit there and reflect on my tragedy of a home-life. Not even my parents loved me. I don't think they ever did anyway. They worked for the hospital, and they were so dead set on social status. My parents sickened me. _

_Within minutes my daze was shattered. The events of the past few days rushed back into my head like a waterfall, like water pounding on my head heavily and relentlessly. I threw on my regular clothes and flew out the door. I quickly piled into a taxi and drove to the Precinct. The whole ride there was tense. Mindless, inane thoughts flowed in and out of my mind. 'Was she dead? Was she okay? Was she injured? Was everyone else okay?' Like an endless _Rush_ mix tape, those thoughts kept ringing shrilly and annoyingly in my ears. _

_I literally burst through the front doors of the precinct, eyes crazed and wild. I bounded up the steps and almost broke the rooftop access door as I ploughed through it. When I reached the rooftop, I was met with Jill, Brad, Barry, Rebecca and Chris sitting tiredly on the concrete flooring. They had cuts and bruises all over them, but they were alive. I saw Rebecca, Rebecca saw me and I broke down. My body had given out. I was totally drained, mentally and physically. I sank to my knees in exhaustion, and hit the floor, asleep.

* * *

_

---Regular Isaac's POV---

"Is he...is he waking up?" I heard a gruff voice ask. There was something cold on my forehead, and a finger tracing my jaw line. There were voices all around me. I was still tired, but not tired enough to not open my eyes. I opened one eye and saw the ever-paternal face of Barry Burton staring down at me. He smiled down at me. I opened my other eye and looked up, seeing the face of my girlfriend, Rebecca Chambers.

"Rebecca...you're all right..." I said in a tired happiness. She smiled distractedly, as if thinking about something and nodded. She caressed my jaw and gave me a small kiss on the lips. I kept smelling something weird, something oddly disgusting. My nose scrunched up in discomfort. "What is that smell?!" I exclaimed. They smelled like nastiness. They all chuckled. They got up and I got up after them, helping Rebecca up with my hand. I put an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to me. I noticed a jingling sound coming from her and when I looked down she was wearing dog tags. Rebecca looked up at me, then down at the dog tags and quickly tried to hide them.

"Wait...what are those?" I asked softly. Rebecca hid them in her shirt before I could see them.

"Nothing, I just found them up there. My grandfather was in the war and thought collecting dog tags were like 'collecting lost friends.' So I collect them for him." She replied quickly. I nodded, and turned back to ahead of me, but I knew there was something about those dog tags she wasn't telling me.

* * *

---_Isaac's Journal---_

_July 29th, 1998._

_I felt like running away again, just keep following the rising sun until I couldn't follow it anymore. I wasn't mad per se, but I sure felt like an idiot. I half expected it too. I expected something like this to happen between Rebecca and I so it didn't feel as bad as it could have if I didn't expect it at all. _

_I thought I could get this whole thing past me when my world was flipped upside down once again. When interviewed about the 'mysterious explosion' up in the Arklay Mountains, Chris and the others told this story about an underground Umbrella Research Facility, some sort of virus that turned people into zombies and a bunch of Bio-Organic Weapons. _

_They said that the Umbrella Corporation was involved in illegal genetics and bio-weaponry testing. As a friend I was obliged to give them the benefit of the doubt, but the whole thing seemed too farfetched to me. I think that was a catalyst, along with those mysterious dog tags Rebecca wore, that caused our break-up. Although I was the one who initiated it, I stressed the fact that I wasn't dumping her, I was dumping myself for her, since I knew she was in love with someone else. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't.

* * *

_

---Isaac's POV---

I stood in the doorway of the STARS office, quietly looking at Rebecca while she looked at those dog tags again. She was doing that more and more. One night she actually said another man's name in her sleep. I had known this was coming for a while after that mission. I had seen the name she had mumbled out on the dog tags too. Billy Coen. I decided that it was now or never.

"Rebecca?" I called out. She turned to me, stuffing the dog tags into her shirt again.

"Yeah?" She called back. I drew in a breath to regain my confidence. I had to do this.

_So why would you stay _

_if it's killing us both just to be here?_

_There's no more room to grow_

_and you won't find yourself till you leave me._

"Can I talk to you outside, please?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking. She looked at me in confusion as I gestured for her to come to me. She got up and began to walk to me.

"Sure...what about?" She replied as she walked forward.

_It's a beautiful world _

_outside these walls,_

_and I love you too much _

_to hold you down_

_with my life child_

_and it's blinding you._

Rebecca joined me, and I led her in silence to the break room. We took a seat in the back of the room, and I was slowly losing my nerve. I had to do this quickly.

"Rebecca, I've been doing some thinking." I started. Rebecca nodded.

"Okay...about what?" She asked. I stared at Rebecca for a brief moment, noticing her hazel eyes, her brown hair, her cute little dimples, and inside I could feel my stomach tugging at itself.

_Gone, get away_

_leave me be,_

_cause I don't want to _

_see your face around here_

"I think we need to break up..." I said. I looked over at Rebecca, who looked shocked. A little sad too.

"What" She asked, trying to take in my words.

_So don't complicate it,_

_I don't have it in me to hate you._

_I was there to be your freedom_

_I just want to be your family_

_and I tried to teach you_

"I don't need to say it again, Rebecca." I said sternly.

"B-but, why?" She asked. I faltered for a moment.

_but I can only stay _

_for one more day, _

_then I am_

"Those dog tags...I know what they really mean, why you keep staring at them so intently so much." I replied, jerking my head to the chain of silver connected to the hidden trinkets. "I saw the name on them, and you said that same name in your sleep once. I'm not an idiot Rebecca. You know that." I continued, the slightest bit of bitterness in my voice. She looked guilty after what I said. "You're in love with someone else..." I said finally, the situation finally seeming real. This was for the best anyway. I couldn't live a lie, I don't respect that.

_Gone...get away_

_leave me be,_

_cause I don't want to_

_see your face around here_

I was having such a hard time keeping my composure. I really liked Rebecca. I should resent her, I should...I should. She looked sad, but accepting. "Are...are you mad?" She asked carefully. I thought about that for a second before shaking my head. I didn't know the guy, what was the point of being mad at someone who wasn't here right at this moment?

"I keep thinking that I should be, but I'm not. I guess I never really expected this relationship to go anywhere." I replied truthfully. She seemed relieved but still sad. "I care about you, there's no doubt about that. Its just that..." I exhaled, trying to bide myself some time to think up something to say. "...I just can't be with you when most of the time you're thinking of another man. I can't just ignore it and hope you'll grow out of it. I can't live a lie, Rebecca." I finished. She wiped a small tear from her eye, and I struggled just to keep myself from showing any remorse for my actions.

_And it's so hard to hear myself_

_say go away instead of_

_baby please stay just one more day_

_barely have the strength to leave you_

"So...that's it? You're dumping me?" She asked softly. I shrugged.

"I guess...I mean, I think my reasoning justifies it as dumping myself for you, doesn't it?" I joked half-heartedly. Not too bad, ending a four day relationship with civility instead of trying not to tear out each others' throat. Rebecca looked at me, her face having a certain maternal hint to it.

_you don't want to be with me_

_so go, just go on._

"Will we at least stay friends?" She asked hopefully. I couldn't smile. Not right now. I chewed on the side of my cheek in apprehension, thinking about it.

"I don't know. Not yet anyway. I've never been through a break up before. I have to know where I stand in my own mind." I replied. She smiled at me, a sad yet relieved smile, knowing that she didn't have to keep hiding her feelings. I got up, heading for the exit. I had one more thing to take care of.

_know that I love you,_

_but I got to let you go,_

_I can't help it baby._

_Oh, why would you stay _

_if it's killing us both _

_just to be here?_

_there is no more room to grow _

_and you won't find yourself_

_till you leave me._

_It's a beautiful world outside these walls_

_and I love you too much to hold you down_

_with my life, child_

_and it's blinding you..._(1)

* * *

_...I felt remorse for the way I treated Brad. I was supposed to be his friend. I could have protected him, helped him. I should have gone with him to face whatever was there. Losing my job didn't matter to me anymore. I just wanted Rebecca safe with me at home. I worried over my friends. I would be extremely bored with my job if I hadn't met them. There was a ceremony held for the STARS members who died up in the mountains, commemorating them for their bravery. STARS had been downsized to only a few members. Even Captain Wesker was dead. During the ceremony I approached Brad, apologizing for my actions.

* * *

I sat on one of the metal chairs, respectfully silent in front of empty graves that were lined up for the deceased STARS members. I may have been the only one in that entire throng of people in attendance that wasn't crying. Even Barry's family showed up, crying over lost friends. Inside I selfishly clung to the thoughts running through my mind to keep myself from tearing up. They gave their lives to the mission, they had died trying to save the people of this city. They were heroes in their own way. Even Brad, in a sense. He went back, albeit reluctantly, and saved the last four survivors. I had to apologize. I noticed him standing near the back, wearing full police officer garb in respect._

I walked over to him, nervous. I hated apologizing to people. They take it so seriously sometimes and every time after that, they'll always think they're right. Nonetheless, this had to be done. "Um...Brad? Can I talk to you?" I asked anxiously. He looked at me nervously, but nodded. I stood beside him, looking down at the floor. I just need to stare at the floor, stare at the grass, stare at the grass...

"What's up?" He asked. I snapped out of my train of thought, blinking dumbly.

"Oh! Sorry. I--I mean, I'm sorry. I overstepped my limits that night. You were my superior and I talked back to you, even hit you. I deserve to lose my job over that..." I began. Brad laughed.

"Nah, no harm done. I understand what you were going through. Your girlfriend and our friends were in trouble. If the roles were switched I'd have acted the same way." He replied. I looked at him in surprise.

"So...you're not mad anymore? Even after abusing our friendship?" I asked. Brad shook his head, a white-gloved hand waving the guilt away.

"Izz, what you did wasn't abusing the friendship." He replied. He put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a brotherly hug. I smiled and finally felt like karma was going to be back on my side.

* * *

---_Isaac's Journal---_

_September 17th, 1998_

_I finally made peace with my mind, my life, and my friends. But as time went by, I kept having a feeling of dread which were realized when the first article about a body being found with bite marks and even a limb missing. Before that, Chris, Barry, and Rebecca left for Europe. I had known all about that too. Chris made me swear not to tell ANYONE, but a journal doesn't count as a person. Chris had me document all this stuff about the F. B. I. and his investigation of Umbrella. Even before that, near mid-August articles about a mysterious illness were run in the newspapers. They seemed to be coming from somewhere downtown, where all those poverty line people lived. Soon after that the suburban areas became a high-risk zone, and Mayor Warren declared that Raccoon City was under martial law and the Subway was turned off. I kept thinking this had something to do with what happened up in the Arklay Mountains two months ago. More and more articles about cannibal murders were run, some were even located not too far from my home. I've never felt so scared in my life._

_September 20th, 1998_

_I walked into work rather scared. Officer Branagh and Detective Ackley told me that all Precinct workers were to remain inside the Precinct until this whole cannibal murder situation was dealt with. I had spotted what people described as the cannibals, but I knew there was something more to this. They didn't even look human anymore. The ones I had spotted seemed like they had been dead for a few days, their eyes glossed over and emotionless. Then I realized that what Rebecca and the others had told me was true. A virus that could kill its host and feed off of the host's blood and reanimate them to search for a fresh supply of blood. I felt so stupid for not believing them, for not leaving with them. _

_September 26th, 1998_

_Remember when I said that this situation was hoped to be under control? Well, instead of settling down, it just spiralled down into a huge mess. Right now it's around eight thirty, and I'm fearing for my life. I've watched my cop friends die. I'm certain that in the next few days I will die, die and comeback to life as a mindless shell, killing my friends and coworkers. Soon the hordes will break through the barricades, and all that will be left of us will be blood and bone...too bad today was Kris' birthday._

---End Part 1---

Finally! Part 1 is OVER! I hope you liked it, because I intend for this story to become extremely gory. I will probably be able to get the next chapter up by the time my exams are over. For now, bye!

(1) Esthero - Gone


	9. Living through Death

Hello again! Well, here's part 2, although I'm not too sure people want to read this anymore, but you know, that's okay, even if no one reviews I'll keep writing, because I like this little brainchild of mine. But if you DO read this, then please review and give me some tips as to how I can make this story better.

**(A/N: Well, I'm a freaking moron, I messed up the timeline for the story, so I''m gonna be revisingchapters 9 -15minimally to fit the storyline. Sorry for the inconvenience.)**

Full Part 2 summary: Isaac's paranoia is his only way to survive the events of Raccoon City those fateful nights in late September, when the city becomes a real-life necropolis. Death hangs in the air, and people are dying left and right. Slowly, Isaac realizes that not only are his friends dying, his faith in other people are dying with them. Soon, he comes to the point where his humanity is so buried by tragedy and death he becomes uncaring for other people's lives. Faced with an enemy that won't stop until he is dead, he must live through the nightmare.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Chapter 9)**

_(September 27th, 11:00 PM 1998.)_

_(2 days, 5 hours, 32 minutes, 5 seconds)_

"RUN, ISAAC! RUN!" I heard Bill scream at me. I watched as three injured officers fell to the floor, their wounds getting the better of them. I watched frozen in horror as they began to rise again, slowly and surely coming back to life. Bill suddenly appeared in my line of vision, holding a gun to me. "TAKE THIS AND GO!" He yelled. I finally snapped out of my horrified trance and grabbed the handgun he held out to me. I bolted down the hall, heading for the main stairs.

I didn't even bother looking back to see if Bill was okay. All I heard were gunshots and the sounds of screaming, but thankfully it wasn't Bill's scream. I ran down the stairs and turned to the left, running down the hallway leading to the exit. I kept running until I felt my foot catch something, sending me sprawling to the ground. I looked back and saw one of the officers, dead and lying on the ground. His face was that of frozen pain, and half of his body was torn off, eaten by the zombies that used to be the remaining survivors of this city. His hand was outstretched in my direction, as if pleading for someone to help him.

Gasping for air I got up, running for the exit once again. Hands crashed through the windows of the interrogation room, the moans of the undead filling my ears. I dove under the hands, rolling and getting back to my feet. I was getting tired out already. Suddenly I saw it. The open locker room door. Then a shotgun blast was heard down the hallway connected to the hallway I was running down, the hallway leading to the emergency exit.

I couldn't escape through there. Two members of the police in SWAT team uniforms were losing against the zombies trying to enter through the fire exit. I decided that hiding out in the locker room was the best course of action right now. I pumped my legs harder and faster, closing in on the locker room. I ran in and closed the door, barricading it with whatever was handy, which were the lockers. I grunted as I pushed a section of lockers in front of the door, the metal boxes moving about only a foot every two minutes. Slowly but surely the lockers slid into place in front of the door, the heavy things ensuring that I would be safe, at least for a while.

I collapsed onto one of the lockers, breathing extremely heavily. What had happened? The rescue mission had failed, obviously. It happened earlier tonight. Just before sunset what was left of the police force fought to save the survivors left, but they had been overwhelmed and were forced to retreat.

I finally regained my bearings and popped the magazine from the gun. I checked the small container for the number of bullets only to find the clip empty. I pulled back the slider and found one bullet in the barrel, ready to be fired. He wasn't serious was he? He really wanted me to kill myself? To quit life? I stared at the small firearm for a long moment and thought about it.

'It would save me from a world of pain from being eaten by zombies...I can't...I can't quit life...that's for sissies...suicide is for the weak...' I mentally argued with myself. The gun slowly rose to my temple, and sweat began to cascade from my forehead. As if by it's own accord my index finger curled itself around the trigger lightly. Before I could fire the gun a loud banging was heard from outside, startling me into dropping the gun. Moaning could be heard from the other side of the sealed door, and the door rattled menacingly. Terrified, I scurried away from the door, eyes wide. Soon the banging and rattling tapered off when whatever was outside knew they couldn't get in.

"I...won't...die...I won't allow it! I'll survive and get Umbrella for this!" I said vehemently to myself as I got up. I began to try and open up the bland, grey lockers. Most were locked, and I didn't know the combination of the officers. I went down a row of lockers, and all were locked so far. I made it to the last locker and found it unlocked, and I found it to be one of the most untidy lockers in existence. I inspected the locker up and down, trying to find anything that would help me when suddenly I noticed a box on the top compartment. I reached up and grabbed it, finding it to be a box of handgun bullets. I grabbed the bullets and stuffed them into my right jean pocket, throwing away the box itself.

Then at the back I noticed that there was a back panel that wasn't part of the locker. I reached back and pulled off the panel, finding it to be a window into the next locker. I reached in and felt around when in a stroke of luck I felt something cold, and metallic. I curled my fingers around it and pulled it up, finding another gun.

"Holy shit, is this MY lucky day or what?" I exclaimed. Suddenly the bang noise returned with gusto as I spoke too loudly. I looked around the room, then finally up at the ceiling, and I found it. Directly above the benches was an opened vent big enough for me to fit into. I wasn't that big in width anyway.

Thanking whoever was watching my back for me, I began to search the locker room for anything that might help me get out of here. At the back of the room there was a large pail and mop, the pail itself filled with water. I grabbed the pail and turned it over, pouring the water out of it. I walked briskly back to the bench underneath the open vent and placed the pail upside down on top of the bench. I got up on the bench, ignoring the pounding of the door. I carefully stepped onto the pail with my right foot, the pail strong enough to support my weight. I reached up, feeling the metal vents.

I hopped up a little, catching the bend with my hand and pulling myself up into the vent. 'Jiu Jitsu and Tae Kwon Do really help your strength.' I said in admiration of my strength. I began to crawl, army-style through the vents, heading for an escape.

Thankfully the venting system was open-air, so there were vent grates EVERYWHERE, making it easier for me to see. I turned right, and by looking through the grates, I saw that I was above the break room. I ignored the screams of the survivors as they died painful, mangled deaths and crawled on through. Soon the vents got bigger, allowing me a little more leeway. I got up on my hands and knees and remained still for a moment. I could hear one of the auxiliary fans, and I could feel cool night air blowing lightly past my face. Yes, I was heading the right way!

I was heading for the arterial vent that connected the precinct to the business building next door. The venting system linked these two buildings together! I began to crawl forward with renewed energy, reaching a fork. One vent led to the right while the other led to the left. There were no grates around to tell me where I was so I went with my hunches. I began to crawl into the vent on the right, and after fifteen seconds of non-stop crawling I found that my path now led up or down and the vents were getting smaller again. Shit.

"Fucking vents!" I cursed quietly. I crawled to the edge and turned myself onto my back. I began to pull myself forward and then up, just enough for me to stand. I then placed my feet square on the sides of the vent and pressed hard against them as I lowered myself down enough for me to pull myself back into the previous vent.

I backtracked all the way to the fork, going into the vent on the left, the vents getting larger again. Finally the vents were large enough for me to crouch low in. I continued on my way until I found the auxiliary fan, the large blades spinning quick, quickly enough that if I tried to go through it'd chop me up like an onion. Then I had another idea. I sat down and began to untie my leather shoe. I took it off and held it in my hand cautiously.

I moved close to the fan blades, resting my shoe near the middle of the metal bars that held the fan together, and suddenly the shoe was lodged in between the blade and the metal bars, stopping the fan from spinning. I quickly crawled through and got my shoe out from in between the blades. I put my shoe back on and went on my way.

Hopefully through here I can get out and steal a car to escape. I turned right and saw an opened vent again. I crawled toward it and peeked my head through to see if the coast was clear for me to drop down. I looked right and saw two zombies standing idly, while a single zombie stood down the hall on the left. I took out my gun and got ready to kill my first zombie. I reminded myself that I had to shoot them in the head to kill them, thanks to Chris' files and first hand knowledge.

I took out the gun with more bullets, the one I found in the locker and held it in my hands. I leaned my head onto my right arm, staring down the barrel of the gun. I lined up the sight with the zombie's head, curling my index finger around the trigger. I pulled my finger back, and an explosion slammed my ears. The recoil vibrated through my entire body shaking me to the core. The zombie's head snapped back, a small bloody hole the only evidence of a bullet being shot into its head.

I took a second to register what I had done, and to realize that I never wanted the feeling of security and survival to leave my hands. I pointed the gun at the next closest zombie head and fired, not even bothering to register whether or no it was dead or not before pointing it at the last zombie. I pulled the trigger, and the monster dropped, unmoving. I then got myself down from the vent, brushing off the dirt and grime from my clothes. I slipped the almost empty gun from my pocket and slipped the empty clip out from the handle. I took out some bullets and began to reload the clip; bullet by bullet until it was full again while evening out my breathing. I put the safety back on and slipped it into my jean pocket, holding my other gun in my hand as I began to run down the hall.

I turned a corner, and as I did, two pairs of zombie hands crashed through a window, trying to grab at me. I dove under them, continuing my sprint towards freedom. Suddenly hands grabbed my shoulders. I reacted quickly, bringing my elbow up and slamming it into a nose, feeling fresh, warm blood spew onto it. I grabbed the hand on my shoulder and twisted it, releasing its grip on me. I twisted as I flipped my assaulter onto his back. I held onto the arm as I pressed the ball of my foot into my assailant's neck as my left hand pointed a gun at his head.

"Don't shoot!"

**(End Chapter 9)**

WAAAHOOO! Finally the gore (well, not really, but oh well) and action begins! And I'll have to apologize for the crappy epilogue last chapter, I just didn't want to waste time explaining all that had been happening since the events of RE1 and stuff, I hope you'll forgive me! Anyway! Read and Review please!


	10. Fighting Through Trust

Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm updating to celebrate my sister's twenty-fifth birthday. Hope you like this chapter.

Full Part 2 summary: Isaac's paranoia is his only way to survive the events of Raccoon City those fateful nights in late September, when the city becomes a real-life necropolis. Death hangs in the air, and people are dying left and right. Slowly, Isaac realizes that not only are his friends dying, his faith in other people are dying with them. Soon, he comes to the point where his humanity is so buried by tragedy and death he becomes uncaring for other people's lives. Faced with an enemy that won't stop until he is dead, he must live through the nightmare.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Chapter 10)**

_(September 27th, 11:45 PM 1998.)_

_(2 days, 4 hours, 47 minutes, 5 seconds)_

"Don't shoot! Please!" The man pleaded. I increased the pressure on his arm, the man wincing in pain. I watched his face as his eyes looked beyond me, his expression turning to terror.

"Behind you!" He gritted out. I turned my head and saw the two zombies that had reached through the glass a few seconds ago shambling towards me, mouth hanging open and ready to bite down on my warm flesh.

I dropped his arm and grabbed my other gun, pointing both guns at their heads. My right hand pulled the trigger first, followed by my left hand soon thereafter. Both monsters dropped, the hallway going silent once again. I turned my head back to the man who grabbed me earlier, glaring daggers.

He didn't look like much of threat, a corporate suit adorning his tall frame. The man wore a generic, but still professional looking suit, but it also seemed like he'd been in that suit for a few days, the cufflinks broken, the lapels torn and wrinkled, and a few drops of blood could be seen on his dress shirt underneath. My gaze softened and I bent down and extended my hand for him to take.

"Here. Get up." I spoke. He looked at me as if I was a freak. I had just possibly broken his nose and threw him to the floor, why should he trust me? His expression changed to a nervous smile as he grabbed my hand, pulling himself up. He pinched his nose to stop the bleeding, and he rubbed his sore neck. "Sorry. You just kind of caught me off guard." I apologized. He nodded, releasing his nose. I extended my hand to him, giving him a cautious half-smile. "I'm Isaac." I told him. He shook my hand, his grip firm.

_Can't move on_

_But I can't go home_

_And I'm not so strong_

_But I make my way _

_to the place I know_

_inside my heart_

_where I used to go_

_to get brave and_

_I don't wanna be lost anymore._

"Brent." He replied. Introductions complete he gestured for me to follow him. "Come on, I have a great hiding spot. We can recoup there..." He replied. I stopped and shook my head. He looked at me questioningly. "What's up?"

_Can't move on_

_But I can't go home_

_And I'm not so strong_

_But I make my way_

_to the place I know_

_inside my heart_

_where I used to go_

_to get brave and_

_I don't wanna be lost anymore._

"I'm not going to hide..." I replied confidently. Brent turned fully and looked at me in shock.

"What the hell do you mean? We have to hide or we'll die!" Brent exclaimed. I shook my head.

"We'll die either way. I have nobody to watch over, nobody waiting for me if I survive, so I might as well make my last hours of life fruitful." I told him. He looked at me in exasperation, his hands at his hips in typical grown up fashion.

"So you're just going to throw your life away?" He asked. I glared. I shook my head again.

"I can decide whether or not I'm throwing my life away, but right now I KNOW I'm strong. I can get through this." I replied.

_Gotta find my, gotta find my, gotta find my way back home_

_Gotta find my, gotta find my, gotta find my way back home_

_Gotta find my, gotta find my, gotta find my way back home_

_Gotta find my, gotta find my, gotta find my way back home_

_Gotta find my, gotta find my, gotta find my way back home_

_Gotta find my, gotta find my, gotta find my way back home_

_Gotta find my, gotta find my, gotta find my way back home_

"You're a crazy little kid, I'll give you that. Always thinking they can do anything." He sighed. "Well, come on. You can get some rest and then be off on your way." He said in defeat. I nodded and began to follow him. We passed by some doors, and I held my handguns tight just in case something popped up. Soon we found ourselves in the center of the building, in the basement. Most of the hall was pitch black but as I held onto Brent's sleeve so I knew where we were going, small amber lights began to illuminate the walls.

We found ourselves in a small meeting room, the only light coming from one hanging lightbulb fixture. All the other doors were barricaded with chairs and such to keep anything and everything out. Brent took a seat on the floor, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?" He asked. After Rebecca and the others left, I had picked up that rather nasty habit of smoking from Kenny. Really, a fifteen year old shouldn't be smoking. The kid was going to ruin his lungs, but then again, I should talk.

I nodded, the businessman tossing me a stick. I caught it with my hand and stuck it between my lips. He lit his then closed the zippo, tossing it to me. I pulled the zippo up my pant leg, flipping the cap off and then ran it down the side of my pants, the flame burning. I held the cigarette's end to the flame, lighting it.

_I don't know where I go_

_But I know I drive alone_

_I terribly miss you_

_More than you'll ever know_

_You've gotta come back somehow_

_You've gotta come back somehow..._

"So what do you plan to do?" Brent asked. I shrugged as I inhaled some smoke. I savoured the taste before puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"I honestly don't know, but I am going to find a way out of here." I replied. Brent shrugged, then looked like he had remembered something important.

"Wait...you said your name was Isaac, right?" He asked. I nodded. "Would your last name be Brown, by any chance?" He quizzed. I nodded in confusion. "You were the kid who worked for the STARS office! Right?" I nodded. "Man, everyone who's still alive must feel like total chumps now. They were fuckin' right." I laughed at that. I nodded.

_Can't move on_

_but I can't go home_

_And I'm not so strong_

_But I made my way _

_to the place I know_

_inside my heart_

_where I used to go_

_to get brave and...(1)_

"Yeah. Especially me. I actually doubted them when they told me, even when I was the one handling their files and reports. The only thing I believed was the whole Chief of Police fiasco." I replied. Brent flicked some of his ashes away and spoke.

"You mean when Irons was accused of being Umbrella's pawn?" He asked. I nodded. I flicked away some of my ashes and continued.

"Yeah. I was STARS' secretary, and I was doing some top secret stuff for them, but one day Irons called me into his office and threatened to fire me if I didn't help him sabotage their plans." I replied.

"What did you do?" Brent asked. I took a puff of my cigarette and continued.

"I told him to take the horns from one of the stuffed antelopes in his office and shove it up his fat ass." I said proudly.

_(Flashback)_

_I was once again in the STARS office, typing up Chris' documents about his investigation of Umbrella on my laptop when there was a knock on the STARS office door. I looked up and saw Chief Irons looking straight at me. "Isaac? Can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked. Confused, I nodded. I remembered Chris' advice on Irons._

'Don't trust the guy, Izz...he's working for Umbrella...he'll probably try to get to you to stop my investigations...' _I shrugged and decided that it wouldn't hurt to hear what he had to say. I got up, making sure the file was saved into a hidden folder and the monitor was turned off before followed Chief Irons into his office. As we walked through the small hallway leading to his office, I grimaced with disgust at the stuffed animals and the weird paintings he had. One even depicted a naked person being hanged. We emerged in his office, even more of the stuffed animal trophies adorning his walls. He sat down behind his desk while I stood._

_"Isaac...I hear you are good friends with Officer Redfield." He said calmly. I nodded. Everyone knew I was friends with Chris, what did it matter?_

_"Yes sir. He and I are pretty good friends." I replied in a confused tone. He folded his hands onto his desk, looking at me with a smile._

_"And I am aware that he is having you handle his personal filings and documents, is that correct?" He asked. I nodded. I knew what he was getting at._

_"Yes sir, I offered my services to him as a friend and colleague." I answered. Irons drew in a breath, then exhaled deeply._

_"Isaac, are you aware that he has accused me of being bribed by the Umbrella Corporation for whatever reason?" He asked calmly. I nodded. "And what do you think of that accusation?" I shrugged._

_"That is my own opinion and by law, I am entitled to have the choice of keeping my opinions to myself when I want to. You should know that as the Chief of Police." I replied. He looked angry for a moment before his smile came back._

_"Of course, of course." He chuckled. "But...what if I were to say that I wanted to see these documents of Chris'? " He quizzed. I knew it. He wanted me to be his mole._

_"Unfortunately Chief Irons, I have chosen to consider documents pertaining to an investigation being conducted by an officer outside his/her usual workload as private and confidential, and Chris himself stressed the fact that he did not want anyone outside STARS and I to see them." I replied respectfully. He looked sternly at me, his face totally different from now. _

_"Isaac, as the Chief of Police I have the ability to take your job away from you, especially since the STARS had lost a lot of team members. You don't want that, now do you?" He said darkly._

_"Is that a formal threat sir? You're telling me to throw away my integrity and loyalties for a job?" I asked. He then smiled and shook his head._

_"No, of course not, I'm just saying that you should know what is good for you. You have a future here in Raccoon, I wouldn't want you to throw it away on some stupid notion of loyalty and friendship." He said in a satisfied tone. My brows furrowed in anger._

_"Sir..." I spoke._

_"Hmm...have you made your decision already?" He asked confidently. I nodded. I leaned forward on his mahogany desk, smiling._

_"Yeah. Here's what we're gonna do...I'm gonna quit...not tell you anything...and you can take that antelope up there..." I pointed to the trophy of an African Antelope on his wall. "and you can fuck yourself up your fat ass with it's horns, okay?" My expression changed to a stern one. "My friends are worth a hell of a lot more than what any job can offer. So..." I took my name tag and precinct worker badge and tossed it onto his desk. "...I'll make sure to see you when Chris and I make sure you're in jail for the obstruction of justice and accepting bribes. Bye, Chief. I'll see you in hell." I said cheerfully. I turned on my heel and walked out of the room._

_(End Flashback)_

"That's pretty brave of you saying that." Brent said. I shrugged. "So you really believe that Irons was being paid by Umbrella to shut STARS up?" He asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"Irons had been subjected to inquiries by Internal Affairs more than once. There had been five prisoners killed on his watch in the prison. Also, he had been accused of rape by multiple women. If he hadn't been protected by Umbrella all that time he would have been sent to jail a long time ago, possibly even being sentenced to death." I replied. "It was in a report I had asked for 2 months back, just after the fourth prison killing. I never really trusted him in the first place."

"Do you have the files and documents with you?" Brent asked me. I looked at him in mild suspiscion. I replaced my expression with a shake of my head.

"I left them all in my laptop at my home, and by now the building is probably overrun with zombies." I lied. I had the backup disk with me right now, in my pocket. Wouldn't be a smart move if I didn't have it...

Brent nodded his head, though a flash of disappointment washed over his face. "Well, for now we can get some sleep. There are hardly any zombies here. I'll be sure to wake you up, alright?" Brent finally said. He removed his jacket, rolling it up to create a makeshift pillow and eased his head onto it, closing his eyes. I watched the man suspisciously as his breathing evened out and he lay still. Watching Brent sleep reminded me that I hadn't slept in two days. I lay on my side, using my arms as head rests and closed my eyes. I could feel myself drifting, finally succumbing to my need for rest.

(Brent's POV)

I waited at least fifteen minutes to see if the kid really was asleep. In the corner of my half closed eyes I watched as his breathing evened out and he stopped fidgeting and rustling. Once I was sure he was asleep I got up, quietly brushing the dust from my worn out suit. I felt a vibration in my pants pocket, and I quickly and quietly pulled out my cell phone. I quietly, stealthily stepped out of the room and answered. "Englishman here..." I greeted professionally.

"Have you located the target?" The voice asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Have you located his files yet?" The distorted voice asked.

"Not yet." I replied. The voice gave a disgruntled huff.

"Make sure you find them and kill him. He along with the others areextreme threats to us. If you do not kill him you had better hope you get eaten alive." The voice warned before an audible click was heard. I hung up the phone and stared in a confused manner at thewall.How could he be such a threat to them?

**(End Chapter 10)**

CHEERS! WE ARE IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS! Please, on this special occasion, I ask for at most two reviews before continuing. Tell me what you think so far! Thanks!


	11. Fearing the Loss of Hope

Hey! WOOHOO! Chapter 11! This chapter is dedicated to Hyperactive Hamster of Doom for being my only reviewer! Thanks for the support. As always, I ask that you read and tell me what you think of it. Okay! Enjoy the chapter!

Full Part 2 summary: Isaac's paranoia is his only way to survive the events of Raccoon City those fateful nights in late September, when the city becomes a real-life necropolis. Death hangs in the air, and people are dying left and right. Slowly, Isaac realizes that not only are his friends dying, his faith in other people are dying with them. Soon, he comes to the point where his humanity is so buried by tragedy and death he becomes uncaring for other people's lives. Faced with an enemy that won't stop until he is dead, he must live through the nightmare.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Chapter 11)**

_(September 28th, 1:00 AM 1998.)_

_(2 days, 23 hours, 2 minutes, 16 seconds)_

"Hey...Isaac...Isaac...wake up." I heard the voice of Brent say. I opened my eyes, the dim light blurring my vision for a moment. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, stretching my arms. I sat up and turned my head to Brent, the man looking as calm as ever. There was a bruise on his nose from earlier, but he still looked alive. I slapped my face semi-hard to wake myself up fully, the sharp pain doing just that. "I'm going with you..." He stated. I looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked. It was all I could say for now. He was so dead set on hiding and now he's agreeing to meet death head on with me? What was his reason?

"I'm going to go with you. I did some thinking and you were right. We can choose the way our lives go. How we can reflect on it later. If I die here at least I know I went down with courage and conviction." He replied bravely. I smirked and rolled my eyes. I got up and checked my pockets and stuff to make sure everything was where they should be. Guns...check...disks...check...I was all set and ready to go. Ready to survive.

"Okay. Well, for now we have to make it to a vehicle of some sort. It'll keep us protected for a while. Hopefully then we can make it out of the city." I said, pulling the slider back on both guns. "Do you have any weapons you can use?" I asked the older man. He walked across the room and reached behind a stack of boxes, pulling out a standard police issue shotgun. He pumped the stock, ready to fight. I smiled. We walked casually out of the room, heading upstairs. We walked out of the building, seeing the street completely deserted. Fires blazed in various places, but for the most part the street looked safe.

"Come on, the hospital could be a really safe place to go right now. We'll probably need the medical supplies too." Brent said. I nodded as we began to cautiously walk down the street in the direction of the hospital.

"Brent...is there any particular reason you changed your mind for? I believe what you said earlier but it can't just be that one reason." I asked as we walked past the precinct. The shutters were all closed down, the doors blocked by the metal. That was okay, I didn't really want to go back there right now anyway.

"I just think you were right. Besides, you need someone to watch your back." He replied cheekily. I scoffed.

"Yeah right...you were probably scared of being alone in that room of yours. You probably don't even know how to use that shotgun you've got there..." I mocked. He pointed the shotgun at my head, but unfortunately for him I had already pointed one of my handguns at his temple. "Nice try. Its best if you just stay on my good side...I don't really know you so I won't feel as bad if I put a bullet in your brain. I'm not just brain you know..." I warned. He lowered his gun, and I slowly lowered the barrel of my gun. "Nonetheless...I appreciate your help..." I finished with a smile. He smiled back and that's when I saw it...the truck...that beautiful piece of metal. I looked at Brent with relief on my face, and the expression was reflected on the businessman's face.

We made a dash for the car, checking if there was anything in the back, in the seats, or anything else. We needed to be totally safe or else this plan of escape wouldn't work. There was nothing here, thank God. We tried the doors, and found them locked. "Shit..." I cursed. Suddenly I came up with a rather quick way of getting in. I slipped my shirt off, leaving me in the wife beater I always wore under it, wrapping the cloth tight around my hand. "Brent...do as I do, okay?" I told him. He looked over at me with my wrapped hand, and then took off his jacket. I stepped back, then moved forward with my clothed fist slamming through the window, the glass shattering into little pieces and showered the driver's seat with little shards. I unwrapped my hand and ruffled my shirt to get excess glass off before putting it back on. A similar crash came from the passenger side window, Brent's hand reaching in and unlocking the door. I swept the seat of the glass and got in with Brent, closing and locking the doors.

"What now?" He asked. I reached to the steering column, finding the fuse plug. Honestly car companies should learn to hide the fuses. I pulled it hard, ripping the fuses from the column. I stripped two wires and began rubbing them together, the truck making attempts to start. "Holy shit, are you hotwiring a fuckin' car? Where did you learn all this?" He asked incredulously. I shrugged and kept working.

"I learned it from a bunch of my friends up in Canada. They were kind of street punks. Its not as hard as it looks you know." I replied. I remember when I learned how to hotwire a car. It wasn't as easy as it always looked on TV, but I got the hang of it. Blame Brian for his street smarts, he's the one who taught me. The car kept sputtering, trying to start while I rested my head on the top of the steering wheel.

"Shit...Isaac...hurry up!" Brent said suddenly. I brushed him off without saying a word. "Isaac! I'm serious! Hurry the fuck up!" Brent yelled. I looked up and saw them. Twenty of them to be exact. They were coming closer, probably attracted to the noise of the glass breaking. My heart began to pound as I bent down again, scraping the stripped wires together. The truck sputtered still, trying to start. I looked up for a moment and saw the mob getting closer. They were about ten meters away. "Isaac! I swear to God! GET THIS FUCKING HEAP RUNNING!" Brent yelled.

"I'M TRYING! THIS THING WON'T START!" I yelled as I worked desperately to get the truck started. I looked up and saw that they were about seven meters away now. "SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! COME ON YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled. I glanced up again and my face began to pale. They were five meters away and closing in. I kept scraping the wires together, and the moans kept getting louder and louder. They were close. I could smell them over my own sweat. Suddenly I heard a spark and the engine roared to life. I gasped in relief while shifting the gear into drive when I felt cold hands grip my shoulders hard, a moaning sound coming into my left ear. I tried to wrestle the hands off of me, but their grip was surprisingly strong for a dead person.

"BRENT! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" I screamed. I felt a pull on my pants, and a second later the explosion of a gun firing deafened my ears and a bullet whizzed past my face, an explosion of blood and gore coming out the back of the zombie's skull. I pressed the gas pedal as far as it would go as the zombie let go, the truck peeling out and going forward. "BUCKLE IN!" I shouted, the two of us putting on our seatbelts. In my mind I kept thinking that that was a little too close for comfort, and I shook my head while breathing heavily as I drove down Augustine way. We were safe, for now.

"So, what's your story?" I asked. I waited for an answer. None came. I turned to Brent before returning my eyes to the road. He wasn't even paying attention to me. "Are you even listening?" I asked. Brent jerked into coherency looking around.

"Huh? What?" He asked in confusion. I gently swerved to avoid a roadblock before turning down Fuller Avenue.

"I asked what your story was..." I repeated.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I want some information on you. I can't just keep telling you about my life when I know almost nothing about you..." I responded cheekily. Brent nodded.

"I'm an office worker. Boring job really. I've been hiding since last night. The police didn't even know that we were getting attacked, and we were right beside them. That's basically my life since I met up with you." He replied. I raised my eyebrows in mocking understanding.

"Wow...that was so lucid I could barely read between the lines." I joked. "Seriously though, there wasn't anything in your life that was exciting or happy?" I asked. He shook his head. He stayed silent while I turned onto the street that led to the hospital.

"Nope. Orphaned at three, working by fourteen. Never had the time to be happy." He replied. I looked at him with empathy. He was like me in a way. I never got to be happy for most of my life. It was always hardship, the teasing, the bullying, the snob parents, everyday felt like there was something up God's sleeve to make me even more miserable than I already was.

"Yeah. I had that a lot when I was younger too. My parents never really liked having me around. They said I was a disgrace to the family." I replied. "Fuck them...who cares, they were...AAAH!"

_**CRASH!**_

Suddenly we were rocked to the right, the door on my side crumpling inwards. I looked over at what hit us in a daze and saw an armoured van, two dead officers in it. I screamed in fear as we slammed into a brick wall, pinned to it by the black metal box. I shook off the dizziness, seeing that Brent was okay, just a little shaken. Myself on the other hand, was another story. I had a nasty gash on my forehead, blood running down the front of my face. Shards of glass embedded themselves into my left shoulder, blood steadily running down my arm. It wasn't broken or anything, just hurt. We had to get out of here.

"Brent, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, breathing heavily. I tried moving my arm but I couldn't. It hurt like hell. "Well, my left arm is incapacitated for now, would you mind unbuckling me?" I said urgently. Brent nodded and reached over, pressing the button on the buckle, releasing me. I moved my left shoulder as little as possible, getting my feet onto the seat. I pulled out one of my guns with my right hand, firing at the glass. The glass crackled like spider webs emanating from the bullet holes I created, and with the butt of my gun I broke the window. I stepped onto the dashboard, followed by Brent as we crawled out of the truck. I jumped down to the ground first, then quickly turned when I saw headlights hitting my eyes. An oil tanker truck was barrelling towards me. I ran forward, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and the bruising on my legs and threw myself to the ground just as the truck slammed into the wall in between Brent and I. Before that I heard the sounds of him running on top of the car and jumping off, I myself got up and ran away a little more when I was blown forward by the explosion coming from the tanker truck.

I was airborne for a good three seconds before I hit the ground, rolling on my side and experiencing excruciating, mind numbing pain. I got up, worried for Brent's safety. "BRENT! ARE YOU OKAY?" I yelled over the roar of the flames. I couldn't hear anything. Shit...I spun when I heard multiple moaning sounds coming from all around me. Zombies were converging on me from the alleyways. I raised my gun, firing at the heads of some of them, the dead people falling. I looked around quickly, seeing that I was right in front of the hospital. Yes! I fired at the zombies, clearing a path for myself. I ran forward, ignoring the mild pain in my legs from the crash and passed the approaching zombie horde. I ran up the steps to the hospital, banging on the doors. The sliding doors weren't working anymore. Cursing, I looked around for an alternate way in.

There was something important in the alley to my left. I could sense it. My vision was getting drawn towards it as soon as I started searching. I ran and hopped the rail, hitting the lower ground and running. There were no zombies coming from here, which was odd. You would think that there would be, especially now, but I guess not. I ran into the alleyway, the zombies too slow to catch up with me. I looked around, then inwardly thanked God for what I found. An open fire escape door. I pumped my legs harder, getting away from the hordes closing in on me and running into the fire escape. I grabbed the door and slammed it shut afterwards, the metal door hopefully keeping them out. I stood in front of the door, panting and regaining my senses. My adrenalin levels were peaked, the gash on my forehead feeling like a dull itch right now. I looked around and saw that the fire escape led upstairs.

I jogged up the stairs, wiping the blood on my face away. Everything was really quiet here. There was something really wrong here. I kept hearing a kind of squeaking noise, but I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. I walked onto the second floor, obstructed by another metal door with a small window looking in on one of the rooms of the hospital. There were rows of beds on one side of the room, and near the door leading out of the room, a man lay unconscious. There were about eight people standing near the door, talking. I couldn't really make out what they were saying, but one of them, the short blonde black man paced around the room, his mouth moving and his arms fidgeting. They all talked about something before nodding, the eight of them splitting into two groups and leaving. I stayed there; watching for a moment before the man on the bed began to stir.

Near me a vent's grate fell to the floor, and what looked like black, shining worms fell to the floor. I watched, disgusted until suddenly a hideous mass of those black things crawled out of the vent and landed on the floor, looking almost human. I ducked lower beneath the glass, making sure the creature couldn't see me while it shambled or even slithered toward the rousing man on the bed. The man himself finally became coherent, but then watched in terror as the black mass of what I now knew to be larger than normal leeches towered over him. The thing bent over the man, the leeches over taking his body, his screams gargled out by the leeches. Splashes of blood hit the floor as the leeches ripped him apart, not just sucking out his blood. I watched with horror stricken eyes as the man was torn to pieces by this monster. The thing got up, turned around and began to slowly walk in my direction. I ducked quickly, hiding from this abomination.

Being so close to it's entry point I could hear it slither up into the vent and away, possibly following the group of people. Once I knew it was gone, I pushed the emergency door open and ran into the room. I stayed cautious and silent, listening for the leech...man, that thing that killed that guy in the room. I looked around, finding a doctor's lab coat. It had splashes of blood on it, like mostly every other object in this room, but I kept noticing something in the front pocket, the pocket without any blood whatsoever. I came closer to it and reached in, finding nothing but a piece of paper. I pulled it out, some of my own blood getting onto it. I opened it up, finding that it was a message from one doctor to another.

_'Message to Dr Phillip Bergman, Lead Researcher for Antivirus Project._

_Sent by Assistant Researcher Lily Angelus_

_File 319, Antigen 'T' Experiment 15_

_Sir, we've done it. A cure and vaccine to the virus can be made. We've tested the mixture you've concocted, taking into account and using all the different methods of infection from the creatures that have been created and in all the tests there had been no sign of mutation or any side effects. _

_All the ingredients have been listed below. Most can be found in the Chemical Lab three on floor 2, section one and the more complex ingredients can be found in the leech samples of Dr. James Marcus, deceased. The leeches are in the test lab five, in floor 2, section three. Take these and bring them to the chemical synthesizer in the...-m on floor two. The code is 6572. Show this to the administrators and that promotion is surely going to be yours._

_List of Ingredients:_

_2, 3, 4, 5-tetrabutyldecanoic Acid (Chemical Lab 3)_

_4, 5, 6, 8, 9-pentapentyl-3, 2-diphenyl-4-hexadecene (Chem. Lab 3)_

_Benzene Serum (Chemical Lab 3)_

_Note: Be sure to fill one seventy-five mL flask with the above chemicals evenly._

_T-blood sample (Pure injection from Leech Sample required)_

_V-poison (Chemical Lab 3)_

_L-venom (Chemical Lab 3)'_

I stared at the piece of paper with renewed hope. There was a vaccine, a cure to this horrific virus. I folded the paper back up and began to search for a map. I had no idea where anything was in here. I began to run through the halls, looking for some sort of direction to the places I needed to go. I passed by the elevators and found myself at the reception desk for the second floor. I looked around, seeing a broken computer and a woman lying idle on her desk, various bites adorning her already mangled body. I didn't even hesitate this time. I raised my gun to her head and fired. I then looked around, then up and saw the sign pointing me to various places on the second floor.

Chemical Labs were to the right, and test labs were down the hall on the left. I would have to go two opposite ways and then find the room with this synthesizer they were talking about. Shrugging, I began my journey.

**(End Chapter 11)**

Yay! Isaac is finally getting to show his receding humanity! As always! Read and Review and tell me what you think!


	12. Leeches suck

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was really sick last week and I had absolutely no time on the computer for much of anything besides school. Anyways, here's chapter 12, so enjoy!

Full Part 2 summary: Isaac's paranoia is his only way to survive the events of Raccoon City those fateful nights in late September, when the city becomes a real-life necropolis. Death hangs in the air, and people are dying left and right. Slowly, Isaac realizes that not only are his friends dying, his faith in other people are dying with them. Soon, he comes to the point where his humanity is so buried by tragedy and death he becomes uncaring for other people's lives. Faced with an enemy that won't stop until he is dead, he must live through the nightmare.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Chapter 12)**

_(September 28th, 1:45 AM 1998.)_

_(2 days, 22 hours, 45 minutes, 16 seconds)_

"Okay...the arrows said the Chemical Lab was down the end of this hall..." I said to myself out loud. I kept hearing noises down the halls behind me but I couldn't force myself to look back and see what it was. It could have been something not too friendly, like that leech thing. Although that was true, I was getting rather bored. I wish I had someone to talk to, but Brent is probably off dying somewhere and those people I saw before were nowhere to be found. I passed into the Medical Supplies department where the Chem. Lab was supposed to be located, walking briskly past the endless row of lockers and doors that were probably used by the employees of the hospital, including my parents.

I stopped when I heard it. Dragging feet, and lots of them. Suddenly moans came from the end of the hall, where I was headed. I squinted to see what was going on. Zombies were pouring into the hallway, a fairly overwhelming number of them coming my way with their arms outstretched and mouths hanging open. Even from far away the putrid stench of rotting flesh filled the hallway, choking my senses. I had to struggle not to throw up the last semblance of food I had eaten in the last few hours. My mind blanked on ideas of what to do. They were getting closer and closer.

_...Run..._

I began to sweat profusely. I was frozen on the spot. Why weren't my legs working?

_...I said run, damn it..._

I struggled to make myself move and finally my feet began to respond, awkwardly taking a step backward. I began to take slow steps backward, my brain not even registering the fact that I should turn and run, or else I'll die.

_...RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!_

My body finally seemed to get the message. I turned quickly and bolted down the hall, the zombies barely missing my collar. I pumped my legs faster, drowning out the pathetic, terrifying moans and groans with my laboured panting and the echoing sound of my leather work shoes hitting tile flooring quickly. I looked back, and saw that some were dispersing, while the ones that didn't have injuries on their legs were still following, quickly too. As soon as the numbers were dwindling to a number I could deal with, I turned and stopped running. I grabbed a gun; my left arm still pained from the crash, and trained it on the nearest zombie.

The closest was a woman. She also looked pregnant, her belly bloated out in the way expecting mothers always did. Her mouth hung open piteously, and she lumbered towards me fairly quickly for a dead person. I curled my index finger around the trigger, bracing myself for the recoil since I was only using one hand. I pulled the trigger all the way back, the explosion ringing in my ears as the woman's head flew back and she dropped to the floor. My arm felt like liquid from the shock, but I quickly got over it and pointed the firearm at the next head. I began to back up as I fired, keeping some distance between the zombies and I.

**BLAM! BLAM!**

The next two zombies dropped.

**BLAM! BLAM!**

For a strange reason, every time I fired my gun, I could feel a piece of me fade away. I began to not care about the lives I was taking. Not registering the fact that even though these people were dead, I wasn't even hesitating when I shot them. It was point and shoot, point and shoot. I could feel a part of my soul fade every time I fired.

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Click...**

The gun was empty, and there were still a few more zombies still coming at me. I turned and ran, not really even changing my demeanour. This was survival, in its truest form. Completely disregarding other situations as long as you survive the current life-threatening one. I didn't like that feeling. It wasn't how I wanted to be. I turned right at the corner, still running. I pumped my legs faster, running past an open door. Suddenly I felt my collar tug at my neck, and warm hands pulled me back. I yelled out in surprise and terror, I was done for.

"Isaac! Shut the hell up!" I heard someone say. I felt a gloved hand cover my mouth, the smell of leather entering my nose. "Isaac! Be quiet! It's okay! You're safe!" I heard that same voice urge me. I stopped my muffled yells, opening my eyes. As I felt, a gloved hand was covering my mouth, and a large man pressed up against my back. I looked around and mentally cried out in joy. It was Kevin! He stood in front of me, looking relieved to see me alive, the burly man still wearing his RPD uniform. He looked worse for wear, his pants torn a little, dirt, blood, and grime spotting his clothes. Beside me, a woman in a waitress uniform knelt down and looked at me with a maternal aura coming from her. They were not enemies.

The gloved hand removed itself from my mouth, and the mystery man moved away from me. I stared at Kevin dumbfounded. "You're still alive? How? I was sure that most, if not all the police officers were killed already..." I said bluntly. Kevin chuckled.

"I didn't even know about this. I was off duty when we were attacked." He replied. Someone else walked into the room, a handgun in his hand.

"There's still some of them walking around, but if we can reach the Chemical Lab I can make the V-jolt." The brown haired man said as he walked in. Kevin addressed the man with a nod then turned back to me.

"We were resting here when we saw you walk by. You look like hell." Kevin said, answering the question floating in my mind. I nodded.

"I was picked up by Marv and Bill and brought to the Precinct, but the place was overrun earlier. I escaped through the vents yesterday. I was separated from another survivor by an oil tanker nearby." I replied. The brown haired man who walked in smiled, adjusting his glasses. He extended his hand to me, smiling.

"Dr. George Hamilton. I've heard a lot about you Mr. Brown." He stated politely. I awkwardly stared at his hand, then firmly grasped it and shook it.

"I'm Cindy. I worked at J's Bar." The blonde pony tailed woman said. I nodded and smiled. I turned to the man who had his hand on my mouth. I quirked an eyebrow at his appearance. He had hair tied back in a ponytail hanging down to his shoulder blades and he was wearing a faded yellow jumpsuit and leather gloves, and the tacky little badge on his right lapel said David.

"Mr. Indifferent here is David King." Kevin said with his trademark smile. David let out a scoff and turned his head away. I gave him a respectful nod that he didn't even see, and then turned my head when something was held in front of my face. I looked at it and suddenly became confused. It was a large amount of green powder on a plain piece of brown paper. I turned to Cindy, who was offering it to me with a smile.

"Here. Eat this. It'll help with your injuries." She said. I looked at Kevin, needing his signal that told me that it was okay. She could be poisoning me for all I knew. He nodded reassuringly. I nodded and took the piece of paper with the powder from Cindy graciously, bringing it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and tipped the paper up, the powder flowing into my mouth in a small stream. It tasted horrible but if Cindy and Kevin could handle it, I could handle it. I finished the gross tasting powder with an audible gulp and felt it slide down my throat relatively easily. Within seconds I began to feel better, like I hadn't been in a car accident and pieces of glass weren't embedded in my shoulder.

"Hey...I feel oddly okay now...what was that?" I asked. Cindy giggled.

"Medicinal herbs. The hospital was putting on classes on how to create medicine with the local plants. The plants around here give the best results." She replied. I nodded, not really getting it.

"Here." Dr. Hamilton said, tossing me a prescription bottle. I popped it open and saw pills with the same green powder inside. "These should be easier to ingest. There's enough to help keep you alive." He explained. I nodded and thanked them sincerely. They were being so helpful. Kevin and David got up, in the process of checking their guns.

"Come on. We've done enough resting. We need to get to the Chemical Lab." David stated. I nodded and got up, followed by George and Cindy. I slipped my empty gun into my pocket and reached into my left pocket for my other gun. I need to remind myself to reload the other one later. I moved my left arm, and found that it didn't hurt anymore. I began to pull the glass shards from my shoulder, biting my lip to get past the pain. One by one the shards came out, and I finally felt better. I felt my forehead and to my surprise, the gash was gone. It could still feel the caked on blood, but the wound itself had disappeared. I kept my amazement to myself, knowing that I still had something to do here.

I gripped my gun tightly, following the two taller, bigger men out the door and making sure nothing was coming, when I heard it. The metallic clattering like when the doctor was attacked. I looked around and then saw it. The leeches coming out of the vent. I stood my ground and I caught the first glimpse of the black mass of leeches that killed the doctor when I came in. I pulled the trigger on my gun; a loud screeching noise coming from the leeches as it stopped for a moment. I thought I had scared it into going away but I was wrong. It still poured itself out of the vent, slithering towards us. I fired three more shots before someone grabbed me by the collar and pulled me back.

"It's no use Isaac; you're not going to be able to kill that one right now. Make too much noise and another one of its buddies will show up." Kevin warned. I began to run on my own, leaving the monster behind. We turned the corner, David and George already doing battle with the rest of the undead I left behind. I sped up, seeing George struggling to keep his ground. I jumped and did a flying kick to one of the zombies who had grabbed him; the monster's head knocked off by the force of my kick. There was gunfire and zombies dropping everywhere. We finally cleared a path to the Chem. Lab, Cindy already inside. We closed the door, the metal sliding door keeping us safe for now.

I looked around and grimaced. This place looked worse for wear. Blood adorned the walls in a sort of macabre-like mosaic. The shelves were still intact though, so that was an upside. George and I began to scan through the bottles of chemicals, and I looked around, finding a seventy-five mL flask. I scanned the shelf and saw the first ingredient. Benzene serum. I grabbed it and began to pour twenty-five mL into the flask. After that I began to search for the other ingredients, their chemical formula clear and concise on the labels.

I found the bottle of _4, 5, 6, 8, 9-pentapentyl-2, 3-diphenyl-4-hexadecene_ (A/N: This is a real chemical although I haven't exactly handled it before. I know because I love Chemistry and I passed my Chemistry class with an A-plus. This is the IUPAC name for the chemical. CHEMISTRY GEEKS ROCK!) in the cupboard across the room, and nearby was the bottle of _2, 3, 4, 5-tetrabutyldecanoic Acid_. I brought them to the flask and poured another twenty five-mL of both Chemicals, the flask filled to the seventy-five mL mark. The liquid in the flask now had a weird, almost glowing blue colour to it. I placed the rubber stopper on the bottle, sealing the liquid inside. I shrugged and looked around, fiddling around the shelves and cupboards to find a needle. I finally found one still clean and sterilized in its little packet and stuffed it into the pocket near the middle of my right jeans leg. I carefully placed the glowing flask in my other pocket, careful not to break it or anything.

I began to look around again, finding the other two ingredients that could be found here. The _V-poison_ and the _L-venom_. I put them in my jacket pocket, having almost everything I needed. Now I just needed a sample of the T-blood. That was what the needle was for. I continued to search the room, finding an empty vial that I could use, which I found on one of the counters in the room. I looked around and saw that George had just found what they were looking for.

"You ready?" Kevin asked. I nodded. I needed to capture one of the leeches alive so I could get to its blood. I followed the rest of them out. As I suspected the zombies that were still alive were waiting. I had to keep my items safe from them. I began to fire at their heads one at a time, the others clearing a path for us. Suddenly there was the clattering noise again. I began to look for it. I looked down the hall in front of us, then behind us, and there were leeches struggling to get through the small opening underneath one of the doors. The coast was clear and the monster didn't know enough to open a knobbed door, so I was safe for a few seconds.

I ran back to the door, pulling out the needle and slipping off the protective cap. I knelt down, cautiously nearing the needle to the screeching, squirming black leech. It was stuck. I slowly caught the leech's midsection with the needle, the little worm letting out a small cry as I pulled back the plunger, extracting its blood. Once the needle was full, I replaced the protective cap and began to run back to rejoin the rest of my temporary group. I felt something slimy hit my shoulder, and something wet and slick began to pierce the flesh in my arm. I screamed in pain, alerting my friends. I looked back to see that damn leech monster with it's arm extended, the leeches on the end causing me terrible, agonizing, burning, blinding pain as they extracted blood, an ironic revenge since I extracted blood from one of it's brethren.

An axe came down on the extended appendage, ripping its grasp from me. I wrenched the leftover worms from my shoulder, the wound dripping copious amounts of blood onto the floor. I felt weak. Something from that leech was making me feel weak. Suddenly I felt Kevin lift me up, draping me over his shoulders and ran, the leech monster following us.

"Hang on, Izz...you'll be okay..." He assured me. I was barely coherent. We ran all the way back to the conjunction at the front desk, my police officer friend helping me down. I used my good hand to reach into my pocket and grab the bottle of pills Dr. Hamilton gave me. I popped it open and slipped a pill onto my hand. I quickly dry-swallowed it, needing it to take effect quickly.

_**...plip plip...**_

My blood hit the floor in droplets, staining my clothes. I felt the pills taking effect, stopping the blood flow and numbing the pain from the wound in my shoulder.

_**...plip...**_

The bleeding and dripping stopped, and I began to feel mildly better. Hopefully this wasn't all for naught. If I died and became a zombie I would be failing myself. I got up, my head spinning slowly. I shook the feeling away and turned to my companions.

"I'm sorry, but this is where I leave you all." I stated.

"What? Why? You're injured!" Kevin argued. I nodded.

"I'm okay with that, but I don't want to put you in anymore danger. You've helped me enough. I can get through the rest of this alone." I replied. Kevin was about to retort when David spoke up.

"Kevin. Let him do as he pleases. He's a strong kid. He'll be fine by himself." David said. I smiled at the longhaired man. He looked at me and nodded. From the glint in his eyes I realized that he knew what I was going to do. Kevin looked at David, then at me, unsure about letting me go by myself.

"Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?" He asked. I nodded sincerely. I would be. He ruffled up my hair and nodded. "Don't get killed okay? You're young. Try to stay alive for your future." Kevin said, probably in an attempt to inspire me. I nodded. I began to walk around, able to totally bypass the step of going to this Dr. Marcus' lab to get a T-blood sample. Now I needed to find the room with the synthesizer. I turned some corners, then noticed a trail of blood leading onward.

"Wow...deja vu..." I said to myself.

**(End Chapter 12)**

Cheers for Isaac! He's been hurt! (A/N: I believe I am on a very strong form of crack while writing this, but it's still funny.) Anyway! Read and Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	13. Mutts, Mothers, and Medications

**Hey guys! I'm back from my sleep induced writer's block. I've lost a lot of sleep in the last few weeks and it caused me to fall asleep every time I lie down on a soft surface for more than fifteen minutes. This is a short chapter, I know, but I like it because it's now guaranteed that Isaac is more than capable of handling himself. And in the small flashback fight scene, if anyone can tell me what the attack Chris used is, the next chapter will be dedicated to them! (Fair deal, no? (wink) )**

**Full Part 2 summary: Isaac's paranoia is his only way to survive the events of Raccoon City those fateful nights in late September, when the city becomes a real-life necropolis. Death hangs in the air, and people are dying left and right. Slowly, Isaac realizes that not only are his friends dying, his faith in other people are dying with them. Soon, he comes to the point where his humanity is so buried by tragedy and death he becomes uncaring for other people's lives. Faced with an enemy that won't stop until he is dead, he must live through the nightmare.**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.**

**(Chapter 13)**

_(September 28th, 2:05 AM 1998.)_

_(2 days, 21 hours, 55 minutes, 16 seconds)_

I stared down at the trail of blood, not really knowing what to do. This was getting too weird. It was exactly the same as that dream I had. Looking like someone was dragging a foot or something, limping. If this was my hallucination coming true, then maybe I'll be able to find the synthesizer. I began to walk briskly but cautiously down the hall, following the trail of smudged life liquid. I kept my gun tightly gripped in my hands, looking left and right for anything that could be of any hostility. The trail seemed like it was going on forever. I glanced at my watch, the digital readout saying that it was now ten minutes past two AM. I've been walking for five minutes straight.

"I hate Umbrella; they had to make their Hospital so goddamn complex. I feel like this place is a freaking labyrinth." I cursed. Suddenly I heard two moans and two pairs of dragging feet coming from the hall connecting to mine. I stopped and readied my gun. Suddenly more moaning hit my ears, and there were three distinct tones. I had to deal with five. Hopefully what Chris taught me would come in handy...

_**(Flashback)**_

"So, you ready Isaac?" Chris asked, standing across from me on the mat. This was my first class Chris forced me into. He said I needed to start being able to kill things in case of an emergency. So basically I was being trained to murder someone in cold blood. That was fine with me of course. The heat the STARS and I were getting from the Chief and Mayor Warren was getting a little dangerous. It's not all that great if a bunch of residents of the city decide to lynch mob me for what they think is a mockery of the heroic death of the members of STARS.

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, up against someone at least eight inches taller than I am." I said, getting into a fighting stance. He nodded.

"Now...we won't stop until you can land three hits. Is that okay?" He stated. I agreed. I needed a little exercise anyway. I stood still, waiting for him to make the first move. It wasn't what I was expecting. He began to run forward, his fist reared back. Once he was in range however, he dropped and spun, sweeping the ground and tripping me. Shit...he caught me off guard. I rolled back a little, then pushed off the ground and landed on my feet again. Chris got up, blocking my first punch, moving fast and countering every move I made. I threw another punch at his chest, his hand catching my fist and twisting, and I felt my body flip, falling to the floor. Cursing, I changed my tactics. I swung my legs in a circle, catching Chris in the cheek as I got back to my feet. Holding his cheek, he smiled at me.

"Great. Two more hits to go..." He rushed me, throwing punches that I could barely avoid. I blocked his left hook, my forearm vibrating with the force of the swing. Suddenly his arm hooked onto mine and he suddenly flipped me back onto the ground. I felt the air rush out of my lungs for the second time, putting me in a daze. I did another Chinese Get-up and spun on my right foot, bring my heel crashing towards Chris' face in a roundhouse kick. At least, that was what I planned. He ducked under my leg and before I could catch myself his fist crashed into my chest, sending me rolling to the mat. I coughed and wheezed, trying to get more air into my body. No wonder Chris was in STARS, he was one hell of a fighter. I felt something wet drip from my mouth, and I first thought it was some saliva, but when I wiped it away, the spit had a scary amount of blood in it. I got up shakily, my legs weak from lack of oxygen.

"Isaac...it's okay to give up. You're bleeding." I heard Jill call from the edge of the mat. I shook my head and ran forward, and surprisingly, my movements began to be more fluid, looser.

"Good...you're starting to loosen up your muscles. Don't tense." Chris encouraged as he dodged my hands and feet. I yelled out every time I threw a punch or kick, and suddenly I began to feel it. A weird surge in strength. I ducked out of the way when Chris tried to kick me in the gut, spinning out of the way and bringing the back of my left hand to his left cheek. I was going to land this one, I know it. I felt it hit something, but when I looked I saw that what I hit wasn't what I was targeting. His hand held my arm tightly. I loosened up my joint for the next attempt, bringing my right hand backward to strike him, but as I suspected, he caught that hand as well. What I did next surprised him. I jumped, doing a forward flip on the spot; my heels catching Chris on the chin, making him fall to the ground.

I watched him get up while panting heavily. I was using a hell of a lot of energy in this fight. Chris wiped the blood from his mouth still smiling. I smiled back. We were both enjoying this a lot. "That was a really scary move Isaac. Too bad you won't get the chance to do it again. I'll be going all out this time." He warned. I nodded; I was tired but ready for this. This time, I had to pay attention to his movements. I wasn't born with a 245 IQ for nothing. Chris leaned his body back, his left hand reared back into a fist while his right hand was opened. I then remembered something like this before. This was a charging lunge. Then I realized something else. I readied myself.

'Think you can fool me that easily, Chris?' I asked mentally.

Chris ran forward, his left hand ready for the punch he was going to give me. He threw the punch. I ducked at the last minute, dodging the first attack. I quickly spun counter-clockwise and out of the way as he spun and threw a right downward backhand, dodging it by a centimetre. This was my chance. I spun once more and brought my left foot crashing into his side. He let out a gust of air as I knocked the wind out of his lungs, hitting the ground. I panted in exhaustion, mentally and physically drained.

"How did you know how to dodge that?" Chris asked as he got up. I sat on the mat, propping myself up with my arms. I evened out my breathing before I began to speak.

"I've seen that attack before on T. V. You changed it by getting rid of the sword and making it a fake out. I realized it when you took that stance. You're right handed, so why would you use your left hand in a charging attack? I realized that you knew I was going to avoid the first punch, and you used the inertia of your punch to put a lot of force into your right backhand, but after that your chance would have been gone, because you'd be out of range. So I used that against you. I did those spins to keep myself in range. After you missed the backhand, I saw my chance." I explained. He laughed, as did I.

"Wow. You did all that in just a few seconds. I'm impressed." He told me.

"Damn right. I'm not just a geek you know." I scoffed. He smiled at me, and that was the last thing I saw before I passed out...

_**(End Flashback)**_

That was two months ago, and I've gotten substantially better. I even learned how to break necks. I waited until the first two zombies in the hall in front of me appeared, and when they did I picked them off from where I stood. They dropped, and I spun around, seeing that the three zombies that I heard had already appeared in my hallway. They extended their arms, mouths hanging open and letting out a terrifying, low moaning sound. I curled my finger around the trigger once more, firing at their heads. Three shots to three heads. It was that easy. They were far away so I didn't have too much trouble. I thought I was fine until I felt cold, clammy hands clamp down on my shoulders.

As the zombie tried to tighten it's grasp, I spun and wrenched myself out of the zombie's grasp, but even then I felt the tearing pain of its nails tearing small cuts into my shoulder. I yelled out in pain; it hurt like hell, and the wound felt dirtied. I didn't know whether or not I was infected, but I could deal with that later. I turned to the dead person, glaring daggers at it. I raised my gun through the pain in my shoulders and fired, the ghoul's head snapping back and it's arms flailing upwards, falling to the ground afterwards. I continued on my way, not even bothering to look around anymore. I had to find this synthesizer quick. I turned some corners and went through some doors, when suddenly I heard it. The panting and clicking. I turned my head quickly to catch a glimpse of a black something running past the hallway I had passed.

Without thinking I kept running. I had to put some distance between myself and whatever was coming. I knew that this thing was fast, and I mean _fast_. Once I was far enough away, I turned and stood my ground. I looked at the hallway, and saw it. It looked like a dog. A really creepy, ripped up, rotting dog. I quickly trained my gun on it and fired, the beast letting out a yelp and flying backwards, getting back up quickly. It bounded towards me, and I stopped firing. I followed it with the barrel, and it came extremely close, jumping up towards me. I fired, catching the monster dog in the neck and throwing it back. I followed it, and before it could get back up again I began to fire at it over and over slowly. By the third shot, it gave a loud yelp and stopped moving.

"Mutt..." I spat as I walked on. I turned right at the bend, finding a dead end, but the blood seemed to go into the wall. I smiled and checked my surroundings one more time before hurrying to the end of the hallway. I had to find a way to get through this wall. I searched the wall up and down and the wall to my left. Nothing. I turned my head to the right, and saw the slightest hint of blood on a very peculiar spot. I moved closer, but then spun around when I heard a moan from behind me. I raised my gun one more time and froze.

The barrel of my gun was staring my mother in the face. Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she still had her lab coat on. Her neck had one single bite, but she looked like she'd been here for more than enough time for the virus to kill her. She let out a gargling noise, like her larynx was broken. Her eyes were glossed over, milky white. I scoffed and fired, the top of her head breaking apart and spraying the wall behind her. She dropped to her knees and fell to the floor soundlessly. I looked at her already dead body for five seconds then turned. I inspected the wall again and saw the smudge of blood. It looked like a finger.

Testing it out, I placed my index finger overtop the fingerprint and pressed, a circular panel pushing in. I watched in amazement as a wall panel opened and a handle came out, protruding from the white, sterile hospital paint like a sore thumb. I wrapped my hand around the bloody handle and pulled, the top end coming down and revealing a keypad. I groaned in exasperation.

"Jesus! What the hell is up with these Umbrella guys!" I exclaimed. I pulled out the file I got from the lab coat when I got in, and punched in the code. "6572..." Suddenly the keypad glowed green and the wall to my left opened up, sliding to the left. I turned and began to walk into the room, taken aback by the sudden blast of warm, humid air. As I passed through the doorway, the sliding wall slammed shut behind me. I looked around the room, dim, red lights obscuring the colour of blood. I walked forward, my shoes making a low tapping noise on the metal grate. Shadows danced around as the hanging lights swayed back and forth, adding to the eerie atmosphere.

I kept walking until I heard the faint sound of someone gasping in pain. I moved more quickly, finding a man in a bloody lab coat leaning on the wall beside a large metal contraption, which I assumed, was the synthesizer. The man looked close to death, a fine sheet of sweat on his forehead. He groaned in pain as he began to move, not significantly, but moved still. I didn't even bother with this. I pointed my gun at the man and fired my last loaded bullet into his head. He stopped moving, his head drooping low.

I stood up and looked at the machine. On top, the vials were placed upside-down, converging at one point in the middle, but the vials were still full. I smiled. That was pretty luck of me. The doctor was too weak from his injuries to finish making the vaccine. Not that it'd help him anyway. He was practically dead. I looked at the diagram of the synthesizer and found the button I needed to press. I did, and the liquid inside the vials began to drain into the machine, the machine making various whirring noises and the sound of bubbling, and ten seconds later the vial holding the glowing blue liquid filled up again, this time with a milky purple liquid. Once the vial was filled, I took it from its position in the synthesizer and inspected it closely. I popped the rubber cap off, the liquid smelling very sour and bitter. I stared at it for a few more seconds before shrugging.

'Bottoms up, I guess.' I thought as I brought the vial to my lips and tipped it upwards, drinking the disgusting, thick, sour, wretched liquid. My eyes began to water from the taste, and I was struggling to keep myself from vomiting as I finished the entire contents of the vial. I let it drop, the glass shattering on the metal floor. I doubled over, coughing and gagging a little as I felt the liquid go all the way down my throat and into my stomach. I then began to prepare the synthesizer for another dose. Better give some hope for someone else, if they can find this. I pushed the T-Blood into the clean, rubber capped vial I picked up earlier and placed it into the synthesizer, as well as the other ingredients. Once I was done I started to feel a little faint, and a little light-headed.

My body began to have a burning sensation, blinding me with white-hot pain. I grit my teeth in a struggle to keep consciousness, but I finally lost, falling to the floor. My vision blacked out as I watched the blood coming from the dead doctor slowly drip down the drain.

**(End Chapter 13)**

**Read and Review please! I liked this chapter, so tell me what you think!**


	14. Promises to be filled and missions to be...

Heylo...umm...the last few reviews kind of put me into a funk about writing this chapter, since reading back on it I kind of agree with what SquirrelofDoom and HHOD said. On that topic, I just want to say that although I never really wanted Isaac to turn into an arrogant Mary-Sue type character, there's only so much I can do with my limited writing skills. I'm more of a science nerd, so it's not very easy making a completely original persona. But, I also want people to like this story, so I ask for people to give me tips on how to keep Isaac from becoming a "Mary-Sue." On the second topic about him killing his mother so coldly, that whole thing isn't finished. I'll try to explain things now.

Full Part 2 summary: Isaac's paranoia is his only way to survive the events of Raccoon City those fateful nights in late September, when the city becomes a real-life necropolis. Death hangs in the air, and people are dying left and right. Slowly, Isaac realizes that not only are his friends dying, his faith in other people are dying with them. Soon, he comes to the point where his humanity is so buried by tragedy and death he becomes uncaring for other people's lives. Faced with an enemy that won't stop until he is dead, he must live through the nightmare.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Chapter 14)**

_(September 28th, 5:05 AM 1998.)_

_(2 days, 18 hours, 55 minutes, 16 seconds)_

**_(dokun...dokun...dokun...dokun...)_** (A/N: This is the japanese sound effect for a heavy heartbeat. It just sounds more like a heartbeat than Ba-Bump...)

The silence was stifling. It was terrifying. I lied inside that dark room, thinking things through. I had woken up forty minutes ago in a stupor similar to when you wake up with a high fever. The room spun madly, adding to the sickening feeling in my stomach. I thought it would be better to to just stay down for a while. Why was I feeling like this? I thought that this was supposed to be a cure and vaccine? Suddenly terrifying thoughts raced through my mind.

'You took expired blood! Who knows how long that vial and the guy has been there! You messed it up, you idiot! Now we're going to die!' My subconscious screamed at me.

**_(doki doki doki doki doki doki)_** (A/N: Again, heartbeat, but fast shallow ones.)

I began to go through all the terrifying possibilities, most of them consisting of me dropping dead and convulsing violently as the virus took over my body, then coming back to life and going around, tearing out...

'STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!' My subconscious roared. I felt that weird sensation of the cold flowing through my blood vessels. Thanks to me stupidity and impatience, I was going to become one of them. One of those people walking around without a soul. I've failed. I began to think of my life up to this point, then my mind transfixed itself on the image of my dead mother. Her neck looked like it had been bruised, like she had been strangled rather brutally. Pretty strange now that I thought about it, since most of the monsters I've seen don't try and strangle you; they just try and eat you.

Then where'd she get those bruises? She must have been strangled before she died. I thought about it and I felt a large wave of rage, sorrow and remorse building up inside. Why was that thought affecting me so much? Why was I angry with my mother being murdered? She was a constant bitch, she hated my guts, and when I moved out she didn't even look twice.

'So? She was your mother. Someone killed her! Without her you wouldn't even exist. You owe her more than that.' My conscience rebuffed.

That hit me square in the heart. My conscience, the bastard it is, was right. I could forgive myself for shooting her, and I'm sure she'd forgive me; she was already dead by then, but there was absolutely no way in heaven or hell I could let someone get away with murdering her. Using that thought as my power, I pushed myself back up laboriously, ignoring the gripping nausea trying to throw me back down. I got to my feet, my knees weak and threatening to buckle. I stayed standing for a few more seconds before my legs gave way and I hit the ground again.

"Shit!" I gritted out. I tried to get back up when suddenly I heard the hidden door open. I stayed still once again, waiting for whatever came in here to appear. What a shock that was. I watched as my own biological father walked in. He looked around and spotted me on the ground. His eyes widened in surprise, and then he smiled in a weirdly malicious way. He was holding a metal baseball bat and he lab coat was dotted with blood. This man was even worse than my mother was. He giggled eerily, kneeling beside me.

"Son...yoo-hoo...son...wake up sonny..." He urged. He nudged me with the bad, laughing quietly. "Are you dead, son? Are you going to be a zombie?" He asked. I didn't move a muscle. He poked at my shoulder wounds and laughed as more blood began to slowly seep out. "You tried to make the vaccine, didn't you? Your mother tried to make it, but if she did, she would have had to kill something. You have to feed human blood to the T-blood sample to get the mixture right." He sing-songed, swaying left to right. Inside my head I knew what was happening. My dad went crazy. "I couldn't let her kill me, so I killed her...took the air away from her..." He continued to sing. Oh God...DAD killed mom? "I'm going to make myself some of it, which means I'll need fresh blood..." He giggled. He stood up and revealed a scalpel from his pocket. He knelt back down and picked up my left arm, then pressed the impossibly sharp blade into my forearm.

Disturbingly, this did not hurt much. It felt more like there was pressure on my arm, and that was all. I didn't move my eyes, knowing that Dad was collecting some of my blood. He let my arm down and walked away. As he disappeared around the corner, I tried to move again. Strangely enough, it was easier the second time around. I quietly grunted as I got back to my feet, trying to regain my bearings. Once the room stopped spinning, I slowly moved to hide. I leaned against the wall in the darker shadows in the room, reaching into my pockets. I released the magazine from my gun, then began to fish the remaining eleven bullets from my pocket. I loaded the magazine and slapped the clip back into the gun.

I held it steady as I slowly walked toward the synthesizer, the red light illuminating my gun and the metallic sheen reflecting the light down the hall. I turned the corner and saw that my father was gone.

"Shit..." I cursed silently. I heard a footstep behind me and spun around, pointing my gun in the direction of the footstep. There was a sharp impact and my gun went flying out of my hands, hitting the wall and sliding underneath some air ducts.

"Tsk tsk tsk...naughty boy, trying to trick daddy..." Dad clicked his tongue. He raised the bat again, hoping to bring it crashing down on my head. I dove out of the way jerkily, my movements slow and awkward with the nausea still there in my stomach. He followed and raised the bat again. He nearly succeeded in hitting me, had I not braced myself and kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

I kept crawling away, searching for my gun in the darkness. I neared the duct it had slid under, and I tried reaching in. I watched for any sign of my deranged father, and turned my head away as I finally got my gun close enough for me to grasp it. I kept my grip firm as I turned back, then began to struggle to get the gun out from under the duct as my father ran towards me, screaming obscenities with the bat raised. I finally freed my firearm, and in complete and utter terror, I pointed my gun and fired. My father's shoulder jolted back, but kept coming. I didn't have time to think as I fired two more times, the second bullet piercing his chest and possibly going through this heart. He dropped the bat, wobbling on his feet a little, before dropping to the ground on his stomach, dead.

Breathing heavily, I got up and stared at my father's dead body, when I began to feel it. I was feeling guilty. I've killed my own father. My family was no more. I was the last Montana alive.

_**(Clink...clink...clink...)**_

I couldn't understand why I was crying. My parents were the worst people on this planet. Everything I did wasn't good enough for them.

'Then why are you crying? You've always wanted their approval, and when you didn't have it you began to hate them to hide your pain.' My conscience said softly. I quickly wiped my tears away and spoke my final apology.

"Mom...Dad...I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't want to be the son you wanted, but I promise you now that I'll be a stronger person. I'll put things right. I'll get Umbrella for what they've done..." I promised. I walked groggily to my father, kneeling beside him. I reached over to his head, closing his eyes forever. Now I had to survive to fulfill my promise. I got back up and walked back to the synthesizer. I heard dripping noises and saw blood. I checked my arm and saw that same cut still bleeding. Wow...I didn't even notice I was still bleeding. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the bottle of pills I had gotten from Dr. Hamilton. I grabbed a small pill and popped it into my mouth, swallowing it right after.

I checked the vials in the synthesizer. Dad must have mixed my blood with the T-Blood sample. My hand hovered over the activation button, fearing the outcome. Maybe by taking this again I'm just speeding up my death...I shrugged. Well, you only live once. I pressed the activation button, the vials draining into the machine, the contraption making the noises it had made three hours ago. Suddenly the front panel opened and a new vial revealed itself, containing a translucent red liquid. I knew I did something wrong! I quickly grabbed the vial and opened it. I drank it down, ignoring the bitter taste.

I finished off the vial and within seconds I felt it take effect. It felt like thick, cold pulses were shooting through my blood vessels. It hurt, but I still felt refreshed. I still couldn't help feeling guilty. I had to kill my own father for this. I turned and headed out, asleep for a little too long. I didn't have any more ingredients so anyone who finds this is pretty much shit out of luck. I opened the sliding door and left. I still felt a little sick, but for the most part I felt okay. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small email printout, reading it one last time. I walked back to the beginning of the trail of blood, placing it on the ground beside it. I looked down on it for the last time. Hopefully someone finds this when they need it. It's what I can contribute right now, and that's good enough for me.

Now...to find my way out of this place...

_(Brent's POV)_

"Shit!" I yelled. I lost him! I kept running, saving my shotgun ammo by chopping off the heads of the zombies in my way with the machete I had found after the crash. Suddenly I felt my cell phone go off. I finished off the last zombie, then reached into my back pocket. I flipped it open and answered the call. I put the small device to my ear and spoke as I moved on. "Englishman..."

"Have you killed him yet?" I heard the harsh German accent of my superior ask.

"No sir. We were separated in a car crash. I'm searching for him now." I replied. Nicholai scoffed.

"Well, you'd better find him before I find you. I'm not a very patient man Englishman. If I find you before the target is killed I'll feed your bloody corpse to the zombies myself..." He warned.

"No need to be rash sir. I've got it under control..." I assured.

"No you haven't. If it WERE under control you wouldn't have lost him. I've radioed for a T-dash specimen to be flown in. I suggest you make haste if you want to keep your life." He growled. There was a click, and the dial tone was heard. I closed my cell phone, concerned and confused all at the same time. I didn't get it. What the hell was this "T-dash?" It was obvious that it was probably dangerous, but did they really needed something like that to get rid of someone as normal as the target? The kid could barely walk, let alone fight anything off...

_(Isaac's POV)_

"AAACHOO!" I sneezed. I looked around suspiciously. I may have alerted something. I began to run once again, suddenly finding another fire exit. Awesome! I ran towards it, when suddenly I heard barking and the clicking of nails on the tile floor. I kept running but turned my head back to see two more dogs running after me. They were still a long distance away, but they were closing in. I neared the door, closing the gap quickly in fear of the mutant pups. I was getting closer. Only ten more meters away. I turned my head to look at how close the dogs were, and I saw that they were practically ten more meters away. Only a seven more meters...six...five...four...three! I cleared the last three meters and slammed through the fire exit door, the alarm going off. I stopped and pushed the fire exit door closed, halting the dogs' advance.

I took a few seconds to catch my breath, not having rested for days. My sides were starting to ache from the entire running I was doing. I caught my second wind, my sides hurting less. I tried lifting my left arm but a sharp pain shot through it. I carefully rolled up my sleeve and inspected my pained limb. There, in all its ugliness, was the bruise. It ran across my bicep and triceps just under my shoulder, possibly from hitting the push handle on the door so hard. I touched it, and suddenly the pain intensified for an instant. I might have cracked the bone in my arm. I holstered my gun and held my arm in an attempt to keep it still; at least until I have enough downtime to take some more of the medicine Dr. Hamilton gave me. I began to walk down the steps leading to the first floor exit, tired and bruised.

I emerged from the hospital in the alleyway on the opposite side of where I came in. The high barricade blocked my route to the street. Pushing onward through my fear, I began to walk toward the dark alleyway, finding the clock tower. I stared up at the back of the building and was reminded of how ugly I thought the place was. In a false attempt to be original, they built it to look like one of those old gothic kinds of churches with grey limestone bricks and stained glass. I shook my head. Everyone loved this place. It's a Clock Tower, big deal. I began to jog when I heard some zombies nearby, the entrance to the clock tower the closest. Hopefully I can keep the zombies away and get a few hours to sleep. Then I can find a way out of this hellhole.

I reached the large doors, pushing them open and walking in, closing the doors after me. The place was dark, but just enough of the early morning light poured in to help me see. I found myself in some sort of back office, possibly for the clock tower janitor. Said janitor was right there in the room with me too. His arms hung off the desk in the corner of the room, while his torso was ripped open across the room near the garbage can, his intestines looking like they had been eaten out. His head was the least damaged, if you count it being separated from it's body. The eyes were sliced out, and the top of the head was sliced and had caved in. The man's face was riddled with blood, and his face was frozen in extreme terror. I tried my best to keep the contents of my stomach in my stomach. I slowly walked forward, cautious about whatever had killed the janitor. Suddenly I heard clicking above and slightly behind me, and the sound of quiet slurping.

I shuddered, not wanting to turn around and actually see what was there. I continued to slowly walk forward, whatever was behind me made no noise to indicate that it had seen me or was following. I slowly walked on the balls of my feet, making little noise on the bloodied carpet. I heard it screech and my breathing hitched. It began to make clicking noises, and I began to shiver in anticipation of my imminent demise. Suddenly I heard it push a window open and the clicking got quieter and quieter until I couldn't hear it anymore. I turned my head and looked up. Nothing, but marks adorned the ceiling, leading to the window. The window itself was open. I let out my held breath quietly, my hands shaking at my sides. Holy crap I was lucky. I began to slowly walk forward again and opened the door leading deeper into the building.

As I entered this next room I heard voices talking. I ducked quietly behind the corner without making any noise and began to listen.

"I want you to stay here. This is the rendezvous point so guard it with your life at all costs. I'm going to go find Englishman. Kill ANYONE who comes in here who does not have the UBCS emblem. No exceptions." I heard a harsh German or Russian accent command someone. I dared not try and sneak a look at who was talking, fearing for my life. From how the German or Russian man spoke, they were military guys. Two on one I didn't even stand a chance. Probably not even one on one. I wish someone like Jill or Chris was here to help me out. I heard the front doors close, and footsteps. The footsteps stopped, and the sound of creaking could be heard, as if whoever was left inside had taken a seat or something. Seconds later I heard snoring. I quirked an eyebrow and decided to quietly sneak past the man. I emerged from my hiding spot, silently making my way into the foyer of the clock tower.

I saw him. He wore a green French style hat and had some five o' clock shadow on his face. His vest was tattered and torn, splashes of blood adorning the front. He had carelessly left his shotgun and another large weapon lying around, and I didn't see any extra handguns or any trace of a hidden holster anywhere. I began to sneak past this man, nearing the stairs leading up. Who would look for someone up inside the clock tower anyway? I began to silently tip toe up the steps, making almost no noise. There was slight creaking but it was too quiet for the man across the room to hear. I made it to the second floor quietly, still keeping my steps quiet as I walked a little faster up the steps. I reached the third floor and the entrance to the area with the large gears for the clock in it, the shadows in the corners obscuring some parts of the room. I had to find a safe place to sleep for a while.

I settled for the darkest corner in the room, the only corner that would be kept in the dark from the sun all day. That way I would be hard to spot. I sat there in the corner, in the fetal position, resting my head on my arms and slowly began to drift off. As I began to sleep I held onto the hope that I would find a way out of here...

_(12 hours later)_

"AAAHHHH!" The scream jolted me from my sleep, bringing me to full alert once again. The scream came from downstairs, where the army guy was sleeping. Even from two stories away I could hear the sickening wet cracking noise as bones were broken, and I could feel hard vibrations in the floor as loud crashes could be heard. There was a great, loud roar of something inhuman and loud footsteps, and they were coming closer...

**(End Chapter 14)**

CLIFFHANGER! GAH! Haha, anyways, read and review this chapter please. Tell me what you think!


	15. A Little Confidence, A Large Fear

Well, I finally got into the swing of writing, although I've gotten sick once again. DAMN THIS SICKNESS! And in response to HHOD's review, Thanks. I appreciate it. I didn't really know whether or not I was actually resolving the Mary-Sue-ness with the last chapter. I was just going with what I felt sounded right. I have morals, and I respect my mother. I tried to reflect that with Isaac's final act as his mother's son. Mothers are mothers, they are not just our carriers. They are meant to love and be loved. Or in Isaac's case, tolerated. Hahaha. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Full Part 2 summary: Isaac's paranoia is his only way to survive the events of Raccoon City those fateful nights in late September, when the city becomes a real-life necropolis. Death hangs in the air, and people are dying left and right. Slowly, Isaac realizes that not only are his friends dying, his faith in other people are dying with them. Soon, he comes to the point where his humanity is so buried by tragedy and death he becomes uncaring for other people's lives. Faced with an enemy that won't stop until he is dead, he must live through the nightmare.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Chapter 15)**

_(September 28th, 5:05 PM 1998.)_

_(2 days, 6 hours, 55 minutes, 16 seconds)_

I shook to the core in that dark shadow of mine, inwardly flinching at every footstep made by whatever was coming upstairs. If I wasn't a short, flimsy little midget of a man I would have been brave enough to stay where I was and face what was coming head on, but obviously I AM a short flimsy little midget of a man so I clamoured to my feet and hid behind the pillar I had been leaning against. I peeked my head out from behind the brisk column and stared at the stairway, looking to see what was coming.

The footsteps got louder and louder, when the vibrations finally resonated on the floor I was standing on. In the darkness I could barely make out the silhouette of what was entering the gear room, and even though I couldn't define its features, I knew in my mind that I was meant to be terrified. The thing was nearly twice as tall as I was, and numerous times burlier too. In it's right hand stood some sort of cylinder almost as big as the thing itself. Suddenly a great light came from outside, shining through the translucent glass of the giant clock, illuminating the creature with unholy white light.

It looked like a humanoid-shaped mass of swollen flesh bound in leather, wearing a kind of trench coat also made of leather. It's face looked the same as the rest of it's exposed body, swollen and glistening with some disgusting looking liquid. It seemed to grin at me with its lipless mouth, it's teeth jagged and having the slightest hint of yellow. In it's right hand it held up something equally as terrifying. It gleamed with a black metallic sheen, held up by the monster with extreme ease. I'm sure it had spotted me, it's head turned straight at me, but I was too terrified to make any move to conceal myself. It stared at me for a few more minutes with its one eye, then turned towards the balcony entrance. It burst through the door, brandishing the rocket launcher, then moved out of my sight, the only thing I could see was the silhouette of the monster through the glass.

I suddenly registered that there was another noise coming from outside, sounding like the relentless whirring of helicopter blades. I ducked behind the pillar when I suddenly heard gunshots, and the sound of glass shattering, bullets whizzing by and hitting almost everything. There was another sound overtop the bullets, almost like a hissing noise, and suddenly there was an explosion on the other side of the glass near the balcony, the wave of sound rushing through the glass and hitting me with all it's power. My body shook from the vibrations, and my ears rang violently. I felt my knees give way in sudden realization. I could've escaped. All I had to do was...

Tears sprang forth once more at the lost prospect of survival. I heard a crashing noise above me, and suddenly there was silence. It was a silence I'd never heard before. Almost stale, dead even.

Breathing heavily, I began to run toward the stairs, running away from whatever had killed my chances of surviving. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, jumping the last five stairs on each flight all the way down to the main floor. The place looked wrecked; the chairs overturned, the sofa the man was sitting on crushed and broken, the table smashed to pieces and the man himself didn't even look like himself anymore. He lay limp against the wall, blood running down his face and from gashes in his stomach. His arms were twisted backwards, as well as his legs, and he had a look of extreme pain on his face. It seemed he tried fighting back, but obviously he failed. His shotgun was still at his knees.

I grabbed the shotgun and strapped it to me, needing a stronger weapon. Across the room was a large box of red cylinders, seemingly important with its blast caps. I looked closer and saw the label. "Shotgun Rounds..." It read. I swiped it and stashed it in my messenger bag, where my disks were kept as well as my one empty gun, the loaded one still in my pocket. I heard someone coming to the doors, and I acted quickly, running to my former hiding place near the foyer when I enter the clock tower through the back. I heard footsteps come in and stop, as if whoever was in here was looking around, then two more light steps and then the sound of something being picked up, then quick steps going upwards. I pumped the stock of my new shotgun, cocking it. I pushed off the wall and began to run towards the doors, shotgun at my waist and ready to be fired.

I burst through the double doors, finding the streets deserted. The sun had set already, typical of autumn. I looked around, searching for anything that would help me get out of here. Suddenly there was a terrible roar coming from above. I moved from underneath the balcony and looked up, seeing the monster clearly while I only saw the top of someone's head backing away slowly. I heard a footstep behind me and spun around, pointing the shotgun at whatever was there. A large automatic rifle being pointed at my head met me.

"Whoa there _amigo_...there's no fire..." I heard a gruff voice say. I quickly returned to a relaxed stance, showing this man that I meant no harm. He pointed the rifle away and revealed himself. The man wore a black, padded, many-pocketed vest over an olive green army style shirt, his pants the same colour as his shirt and had as many pockets as the vest. On his left lapel were the letters "U. B. C. S" and the Umbrella insignia. He looked like the man I've always wanted to be. He had strong, handsome features, although his hair was bordering along the lines of the Colorado Cascades. (A/N: HAHAHAHA! I love how my sister and I make fun of mullets!) I didn't change my demeanour in fear of seeming weak in front of one of Umbrella's grunts.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded. The tanned man chuckled and brushed a stray hair back to where it belonged. That did not appease me, if anything, the man's actions were making me angrier.

"Carlos Oliviera of Umbrella Bio-weapon Countermeasures Service. Nice to meet you, _amigo_." He greeted. He extended his hand to me. "And you are?" He asked. I didn't move my hand, and my eyes never lost their narrow-ness.

"None of your business...I don't want trouble from Umbrella, _amigo_. So we never met...you got that?" I spat. He held his hands up in defence.

"Hey...whatever you want, _hermanito_..." He said with a friendly tone. "Anyway...I've never met you, or even seen you before. Why don't you want-" He was interrupted by a loud sizzling noise coming from up on the balcony. Carlos and I looked up to see that same monster teetering over the edge of the balcony, seemingly knocked out. "_Ay Dios!_ I forgot about her!" He exclaimed. He ran inside the clock tower while I stared at the large monster up on the balcony. Suddenly the double doors flew open and Carlos and a brunette run out onto the street. They stopped in front of me, the brunette panting from exertion. She lifted her head and I was given one of the biggest shocks of my life.

She was wearing a tight, light blue tube top that I remembered so well from our many outings and the one date she had went on with Chris, and a tight black denim miniskirt, a white sweater tied around her waist. Strapped to her back was the large weapon I had seen near the soldier inside and various other holsters held handguns of various kinds. She looked as shocked as I did. "Isaac? Isaac, is that you?" She asked, walking towards me and inspecting my tattered and slightly bruised visage. "It is! I'm so glad you're safe! When I went to the precinct I ran into Marv, and he told me he hadn't seen you since the precinct was overrun!" She exclaimed. She hugged me, an action I returned with a relieved sigh, and I asked her a question.

"Are all the others from STARS okay? I know Chris, Barry and Rebecca left, but what about Brad?" I queried. She looked away, her eyes attempting to hide the sadness undoubtedly inside her. "Jill?" She looked at me and she shook her head, and suddenly my stomach dropped. I kept shaking my head, unwilling to accept it. "No...it can't...it can't be true...Brad...he's..." I stammered. I felt my mind running through all my memories of one of my best friends.

"I saw him earlier today. We were attacked just outside the precinct by something. I tried to stop it, but..."

**"GRAAAAAAAGH!"** We all froze because of this soul-shattering roar coming from the balcony. We all looked up and saw the large monster from before dropping down from high above. It hit the ground with a loud boom, cracking the ground beneath it with the sheer force and weight. I tried to steady myself through the vibrations, and by instinct I drew my new shotgun. I pointed but then Jill's voice hit my ears.

"No! Don't! It's no use! It's not after you anyway! Just run, Isaac!" Jill screamed. I didn't move from my spot.

"To HELL with that! You're my friend! I owe you more than being some coward who runs away!" I yelled back as I fired at the monster. The explosion rocked me, the booming sound stinging my ears. The monster turned to me, grinning with its lipless mouth. I pumped the shotgun again and fired, forcing the monster to flinch a little, which gave me the chance to get away from it. Suddenly the monster was engulfed in an explosion, knocking it back a forward and nearly crashing to the ground. I looked over at where it came from, and Jill stood there, holding the weapon from inside the Clock Tower as it smoked a little. I didn't notice the monster get back up quickly and the next thing I knew, I had a large hand around my neck, tightening it's grip and choking me, my feet dangling nearly two feet off the ground.

I gasped for air and kicked at the monster in a futile attempt to escape, my vision getting blurry. It lifted its right hand, the exposed flesh quivering and writhing beneath it's skin. Suddenly its palm opened up and a pointed thing snaked its way out. It pulled it's hand back, and I knew death was assured, when suddenly there was machine gun fire and the monster's head snapped to the side, the right hand already on it's way. The left arm was next to buckle, moving me slightly to the left and up, the tentacle going straight through my left shoulder. The pain was unbearable, and I could feel my flesh give way to this malicious intruder, and I yelled out in agony. The tentacle wriggled back out of my flesh, and the monster tossed me to the side like a rag doll. I hit the ground none too gracefully, rolling and then finally coming to a stop on my back. I felt dizzy again, but I got up anyway, holding my shotgun tight.

I grit my teeth to ignore the pain and ran towards the humanoid monster, pumping the stock of my shotgun once more. The monster had just given a nasty backhand to Carlos, knocking the man out. It turned to Jill and threw another punch, but Jill was fast enough to dodge, the monster stumbling and lowering its back a little. I looked and saw a bench not to far from the monster, and decided to do something rather drastic. I hopped up onto the bench and ran on top of it, watching Jill dodge the monster's punches over and over, and made a leap towards the monster once I had reached the edge of the bench. I slammed my heel into the monster's back, not really getting a reaction out of the monster, but that wasn't the objective of this pseudo leap of faith. I caught my right foot on top of the leather apron thing the monster wore, quickly pointed my shotgun at the monster's head and fired. I had thought my little stunt had worked, but suddenly the monster's arm swung back and slammed into my chest, sending me flying into the unconscious body of Carlos.

I opened my eyes in a daze, my vision going dark. I felt nausea grip me once again, and all I saw before I blacked out was one last explosion...please let Jill be okay...

_(Eight Hours Later...)_

_"Isaac...wake up you idiot!" I heard a familiar voice call me none too politely. I opened my eyes and then closed them tightly to keep the offending light from my eyes. Suddenly I felt cold water splash onto my face, waking me up instantly. I sat up, shocked and soaked. I looked around and met chocolate eyes. The eyes began to grow a body, turning into someone I knew. The skin was darkly tanned, a trait of people of Pacific Coast Asians, the warm chocolate eyes icy and vindictive. The head began to grow hair that spiked in every direction, and the smile was unmistakable. The body formed, lean arms and legs set to match an equally strong torso. Clothes began to appear as well, Kris' signature white button up tee shirt worn with simple blue denim jeans. It was Kris._

_"Well...what do you know? He wakes up! You took a pretty nasty beating." Kris spoke. I looked around, confused by this new setting I was in._

_"What? Kris? What are you doing here?" I asked. Kris shrugged. _

_"I don't know. You're the one in this. This is your dream." Kris replied sarcastically. He knelt down beside me. "You're quite a piece of work, taking a hit from that thing without so much as a scratch, but hey, you never know. You could be really thick-skinned." Kris joked. I smiled at him, at which point he turned really serious. "You know that this situation is really dangerous. Someone is trying to kill you. It is more than certain now, more than ever. You've got to be careful." Kris warned._

_"Who's trying to kill me?" I asked. Kris smiled again and faded, the light coming from his disintegrating form._

_"Remember what I said Izz! You need to stay alive!" His voice echoed._

I suddenly woke up, feeling dizzy and disoriented, and my shoulder hurt like a bitch. I looked around and found myself back inside the Clock Tower, lying on some soft material. Over near the broken couch lay Carlos sans his vest, staring at the altar. He looked worried, afraid even. I looked over at the altar and saw Jill lying on the large stone table, unmoving. No! She...can't be...dead...she can't...

"Jill!" I yelled out as I ran over to her, passing Carlos and the broken furniture. I came to her side and stared fearfully down at her. She looked pale, her skin a pasty white. Her shoulder was wounded by a single puncture, and the bruise was unnaturally large around the torn flesh. She kept taking shallow breaths, and her eyes were scrunched up in pain. I put a hand to her forehead and pulled it away quickly. She was running an extremely high fever. I turned to Carlos in anger. "YOU! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?" I yelled. He flinched at my hate-filled words, his head hung low. I moved towards the tanned man, my emotions a swirling mass of rage and insecurity. "ANSWER ME! WHAT THE **FUCK** HAPPENED TO HER?" I yelled. I grabbed him by his collar and shook him.

"SHE WAS INJURED, OKAY?" He yelled back at me. He looked down at the floor as I backed away. "That thing hit her. I woke up just as she was stabbed. She fainted soon afterwards, and I fought that thing off. It doesn't have its Rocket Launcher anymore. That's all the damage I could do to it." He said solemnly. I looked around, and saw all stuff near where I had been sleeping. "I'm pretty sure she's infected. In a few more hours, she'll die..." He added. Shit...wait...

"No, she won't..." I said to myself.

"What?" I nodded to myself and smiled in light of this new hope.

"That's right...she'll be okay. If I can get to the hospital, I can make her some of it." I said to myself, determined to save her life.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos demanded. I turned to him.

"There's a cure...there's a cure and vaccine to the virus." I replied, my voice quiet in reverie. "It's over at the hospital. We can go get it. It only takes a few minutes to gather the ingredients if we're careful." I continued. I bent down; grabbing my guns and my messenger bag, pulling out the bottle of pills Dr. Hamilton gave me. I found all the grey ones and a large red one, and walked over to Jill. I took a pill and opened Jill's mouth, putting the pill in her mouth. I began to massage her neck slowly; the older brunette forced to swallow the small capsule. I watched as the gash on her arm began to heal itself, but the blackness of the bruising still remained. I took two of the larger grey pills and placed it in her mouth, massaging her neck again. I placed the next pill in her mouth and made her swallow it as well. I got up and walked back to the entrance, throwing Carlos his vest.

"Where the hell are we going?" He asked as he put on his vest. I pulled the slider back on my handgun, getting ready for what was to come. I pulled him past Jill's body that was now not shivering. "What about Jill?" He asked.

"I've healed her external injuries. Now it's a test of Jill's will to live." I replied mysteriously. We got out of the Clock Tower through the back, where I had came in, meeting darkness and silence. I felt refreshed, since all I've been doing today was sleep. Despite having a puncture wound the size of a ping-pong ball; I was feeling rejuvenated and ready to meet Death itself. I gripped my gun as Carlos and I began to trek back to the Hospital. I steeled my nerves as soon as I heard the sound of dragging feet in an alleyway intersecting ours, and readied myself for what was to come. Carlos and I stopped in our tracks as soon as we saw the number of zombies coming towards us. I was sure there were more than twenty, and I only had about nine bullets left. Oh well...suddenly a box of handgun bullets were extended to me.

"Here. Take it." He said. I looked at Carlos and nodded, thanking him. I took the box and put it in my bag for later use. After that I began to fire, allowing the gun to use my arms as extensions of themselves as they pointed the barrel at the heads of the approaching zombies. I kept firing, more and more zombies falling to the ground, dead, when suddenly the sound of a machine gun firing hammered my ears. The zombies began to drop quickly as Carlos and I ran forward, and I used the last of my bullets on the zombie currently in my way. We ran past the second wave still approaching from our right, when I thought of something.

"I think we should split up!" I told Carlos. He looked at me incredulously.

"WHAT?" He asked. I turned my head to the next ten zombies.

"I'll lead most of them away from the Hospital, while you take out the stragglers. With the bullets you gave me it shouldn't be that much of a problem!" I told him. He looked at me, then the zombies, weighing the consequences. He then looked at me and nodded.

"Be careful though! I don't want Jill wakin' up and crying about how I let a good friend of hers die!" He yelled back. I nodded and began to make noise.

"**HEY YOU UNDEAD MOTHERFUCKERS! COME ON! COME AFTER ME! FREE MEAL! FREE MEAL, RIGHT HERE!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The zombies began to notice me, and some of them began to break out into a run at me, desperate to have a taste of my warm flesh. I turned tail and ran, the faster zombies trying to get at me. I heard gunfire where I left Carlos, but I didn't get the chance to stop and get rid of the zombies closing in on me.

"Duck!" I heard someone yell. I saw a glint of silver and dove under it, the zombie right behind me not so fortunate, everything the neck up detached and sent flying. I got up and turned to whoever killed the zombie in surprise.

"Brent!"

**(End Chapter 15)**

In honesty I hate people who try to act like heroes, but then again, if it were MY best friend on the line, I'd probably do something even dumber. I'm just like that. Nobody does heroics like I do heroics! And by heroics I mean cowering in the corner waiting for someone else to initiate the real work. Haha. Anyway, read and review, and give me your two cents.


	16. Trusting the Betrayal

Umm...hi! I'm back! Anyway, I finally updated, and I'll be updating Darkness as well in the next week or so, so enjoy the chapter.

Full Part 2 summary: Isaac's paranoia is his only way to survive the events of Raccoon City those fateful nights in late September, when the city becomes a real-life necropolis. Death hangs in the air, and people are dying left and right. Slowly, Isaac realizes that not only are his friends dying, his faith in other people are dying with them. Soon, he comes to the point where his humanity is so buried by tragedy and death he becomes uncaring for other people's lives. Faced with an enemy that won't stop until he is dead, he must live through the nightmare.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Chapter 16)**

_(September 29th, 1:25 AM 1998.)_

_(1 days, 22 hours, 35 minutes, 16 seconds)_

I stared in shock at the person standing in front of me. I'm sure it was the same man, but he had lost the business suit, which was probably for the best anyway. He was now wearing all black, his elbows and knees protected by guards, his shotgun strapped to his back and a machete in his hand. His black hair was the same as before, spiked in one direction. He smirked at me, resting the blunt side of his machete on his shoulder.

"Surprise surprise. And here I thought you were dead. You seem to be injured though, but for the most part I'm relieved to see you alive Isaac." He commented smugly. I rolled my eyes at him and slapped one of the new full clips Carlos gave me into my gun, shooting the next zombie coming. Brent spun around, then raised the machete to strike when another zombie advanced on him. He brought the machete down on the monster's head quickly and powerfully, the zombie splitting at the middle and spilling its rotten juices on the ground. I ignored that vomit-inducing sight and kept my concentration on the hordes of undead people coming our way. I watched as Brent ran forward, cutting through the necks of almost all the zombies with unbelievable skill. The zombies all dropped as their heads detached themselves from their bodies, and the threat was suddenly diminished. He stood still, his front facing me and his head turned to his right in the direction of the hospital, then began to run back towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked. Suddenly I saw it. Six of those rotting dogs were head straight for us. I turned tail and ran, sprinting for dear life down the alleyway. Brent caught up to me and began to lead the way, turning right, the alleyway leading us back onto the main street, past the remnants of the oil tanker and the two trucks from before. They were all engulfed in furious, billowing flames, the black smoke blocking our sight. We heard barking and began to sprint once more, Brent leading me to the Raccoon City Municipal Museum. He stopped in front of one of the broken windows that were low enough to reach, making his hands a little stand. I jumped up and stepped on his hands, using the momentum of my run to jump through the window and into the dark, foreboding and silent building.

"Okay. Stay down Isaac, this may get a little loud..." Brent called from outside. I peeked my head out from the sill, and saw him pump the stock on his shotgun. I dove out of the way as the sound of the loud explosion hit my ears, deafening me. The glass at the bottom flew inward as they shattered, clearing enough glass for Brent to climb through without getting too hurt. I saw his hands grip the outside sill, and the now-not-so-normal businessman hoisted himself up and climbed through the window. I breathed heavily, then began to regret what I had done. I've abandoned what I was supposed to do. Carlos was undoubtedly a strong man, but unless he finds the instructions on how to create the vaccine, he's basically a chicken with his head cut off in the hospital...

"Shit..." I cursed. This was turning out to be a very bad luck day, zombies and large humanoid monsters aside. Brent looked at me funny.

" 'Shit' what?" He asked.

"This wasn't part of my plan. Jill's pretty much fucked now. It'll take a miracle for Carlos to make it by himself." I spoke to myself. Brent looked quizzical for a moment, but shrugged and pulled out some bandages from one of his side pockets.

"Here. Take off your shirt. I'm going to wrap your wounds." He said, coming closer to me. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't even bother protesting. Next thing I knew I felt this extremely agonizing pain in my shoulder. I turned my head to Brent and yelled at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! THAT SHIT HURTS!" I yelled. He chuckled as he sprayed more of the first-aid spray onto my puncture wound. Afterwards he placed a bandage and wrapped it with some gauze, effectively sealing my injury. It still hurt to move, but at least I know in a few hours it won't be bothering me that much.

"What happened to your other injuries Isaac? You had pieces of glass in your arm the last time I saw you." Brent asked. I shook my head with a smile.

"I got a doctor to help me out. It's fine now." I said politely. Brent smiled and nodded. He got up and started to walk deeper into the museum, hands in his pockets. I put my shirt and jacket back on and followed the older man, passing by all the nice pieces of artwork and sculptures. Brent opened up one of the larger doors, revealing a large lit room; each wall met with marble floor. There were benches as well, padded with leather and there were no ways other than the door we came in from to enter.

"I've been hiding out here since the crash. I was hoping I'd catch you for some time now." He spoke. I shrugged and sat down on one of the leather benches, sighing in the soft feel. I stretched out on the bench, relishing in the comfort of having something soft to lie down on. I began to stretch my arms and legs, cracking the joints and releasing the tension in them, then finally my back. I arched upwards and twisted, feeling the joints in my spine pop back into place and release all the aches and pains that were building up. I got back up and let out a great big sigh, feeling as good as new. I felt more relaxed now. I got up, facing Brent.

"Why? You could have just left and found your own way out of here. It's not like I'm of any importance to you." I scoffed. Brent smiled. He shrugged and closed the thick door, locking it. He then walked over to one of the other benches and lied down.

"In any case. We should get some sleep. I plan on escaping tonight, but it will be a lot of work for both of us. We shouldn't be tired." Brent replied. I stared at him suspiciously. His breathing began to even out, and his began to murmur in his sleep, tossing and turning in his spot. The guy was out like a light. I quietly walked to the door, whispering an apology.

"Sorry. I've been sleeping all day. I'm not tired, so I'll just go and check this place out." I apologized. I opened the heavy door quietly, and slipped out, shutting it afterwards. Like I'm going to sleep now, of all times. I scoffed. I began to walk through the corridors, holding my gun with caution. Can't go anywhere unprotected. I began to look around, staring at all the nice little pieces of artwork on display. Suddenly there was a crashing noise, and the sound of barking coming from the area Brent and I had come in from.

"Shit." I turned my head to see two of those mutated dogs passing the corridor.

(Brent's POV)

_**...ringringringringringringringring!**_

My eyes shot wide up at the sound of my cell phone going off. I groaned and got up, reaching into my pocket and pulling it out. I pressed the answer button and put it to my ear. "Englishman..." I said.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I heard Nicholai yell. I flinched at the volume of his voice, but replied calmly.

"On my way to finding the target. He's over in the Hospital, in the fourth floor where I tracked him. I'm waiting for him to leave so I can get to his files and then kill him." I lied. Nicholai let out an angry huff and then spoke again.

"You'd better not be lying to me Englishman, or I swear, I'll hunt you down and torture you slowly." He growled before hanging up. I rolled my eyes and sneered, turning off the cell phone. I'll kill him myself. He may be a strong and elusive kid, but he can only run so far before I catch him off guard. The little bastard got the better of me when we first met, throwing me to the ground like that, so I decided to play the friend. Gain his trust. In reality I don't really give a shit whether or not he dies, I'll still get my job done. My main focus was to survive. After that I get a free ticket out of the gaze of Umbrella.

I looked over to the other bench, but found Isaac to be gone, and there was no sign of his guns or messenger bag anywhere. Shit! I got up and grabbed my equipment, walking out the door.

(Isaac's POV)

I kept running, the two dogs hot on my trail. I turned corners; the marble floor making it difficult for the dogs to make sharp turns with their bloody, sinewy bodies. Once I created enough distance from the dogs I turned and began to fire, the dogs being blown off their feet by each bullet. Finally one yelped out and dropped to the floor, so I focused my attentions on the remaining canine. I fired slowly, waiting for yelp that signalled its demise. Finally it gave up, yelping out loudly and dropping to the floor, ceasing to move. I stood still to catch my breath, looking around the room I was now in. I found myself near the middle atrium, where the botanical garden was, and I kept noticing something near the other end of the hall.

I kept my eyes peeled for anything out of the extraordinary; hoping it was something useful. As I came near it, I silently thanked God. It was another two handgun magazines. I picked them up and stuffed them into my bag with my other ammo. I looked in my bag and saw that I still had a bottle half full of the corrosive chemical used to make the vaccine. I didn't think anything of it right now. It probably wasn't going to be of any use now. Then suddenly I spotted a person slouched on the wall in the corner, his breaths shallow and laboured. I moved over to him cautiously. "Hey...Are you okay?" I asked. The person gave out another grunt as he lifted his head, and in the dim light I could see a large cut across his chest, blood still flowing out of the wound. "Oh God...that's nasty..." I commented on his injury. On his lapel was the same emblem I saw on Carlos' vest, still recognisable through the blood. "Who the hell did this to you?" I asked. He opened his mouth to talk, his voice blocked by some blood, the man coughing it out and still struggling to speak.

"En...Eng...lishman..." He said hoarsely. He began to cough more blood up, and I helped him stay upright. He struggled and reached into his jacket, pulling out a folded piece of paper, with some bloodstains on one of the corners. He held it out to me, hoarsely telling me to take it. Something silver whizzed past my face. He froze up, his eyes wide. I watched in horror as he slumped forward, a small knife sticking out of his forehead and blood trickling slowly out of the wound. My eyes widened as I turned in the direction of where the knife originated, seeing Brent standing there, his arm extended as if he had thrown the knife himself.

"B-Brent...what? What are you...what are you doing?" I asked. He advanced on me, his eyes stern and scary. I fell back on my bottom, moving backwards. My hand met paper, and I inched my hand toward the piece of paper that was offered to me before. Immediately a handgun was trained on my hand nearest the piece of paper, and Brent clicked his tongue.

"Don't touch the paper Isaac, I wouldn't want to shoot those fingers off. Stand up nice and slow." He ordered. I trembled slightly but made no move to rise to my feet. "MOVE IT!" He bellowed. I flinched and got up slowly. "Now. I want your files with Chris' documents. I know you have them. Hand them over..." He demanded. I couldn't protest to this. He had a gun trained on my head, and if the accuracy he displayed with the knife was any proof, I'm sure he's deadly with a gun. I reached into my messenger bag slowly, and suddenly my hand bumped into the bottle of the corrosive chemicals. I suddenly had an idea. I grabbed it and carefully weighed my options.

_Fuck it!_

I threw the bottle in an arc at Brent, the man acting quickly and firing at it, breaking the bottle with the bullet. Suddenly the bottle let out a loud explosion, the force of the boom blowing Brent farther back while I reached down and grabbed the small piece of paper in the dead soldier's hand then dashed down the hall beside me, pulling out my own gun while running. I turned at the staircase, pushing myself up the stairs to the second floor. I ducked the instant I heard a gunshot, the bullet blazing just centimetres from my shoulder, driving itself deep into the wall. I turned my head to see where Brent was, and fired in his direction. I kept running, heaving and panting as I made it to the third floor. I didn't bother stopping there, running down the hall and trying to find a way out.

I ran and ran, deep into the lit corridors of the museum, trying to avoid my would-be murderer. I ducked behind a bend in the hallway, holding my gun close to me. I trembled all over in fear, a fear I've never tasted before. It was a disgusting feeling. The feeling of fearing another person because they held a sort of power over you. It made me angry. I looked around and saw an answer to this situation. Across from me was a door. On the door was a sign that read "Rooftop Access."

Thank you, God! I got to my feet and opened the door quietly, slipping in and silently closing it, then dashing up the stairs. I burst through the door my shoes making a crunching sound on the gravel on the roof. I ran behind the small building that housed the door to the stairs and found a ladder leading to the top of it. I began to climb with haste, hitting the ground on my stomach once I got there. I heard the sounds of footsteps coming from inside the small building and silently flinched when the door burst open and the sound of feet displacing the gravel on the floor hit my ears. I stayed silent as I listened to what Brent was doing, the sound of frantic running telling me that he was searching for me. I flinched as the sound of a gunshot filled the air; the small bullet making a sonic boom as it possibly rose up into the air.

"Isaac..." Brent cooed menacingly. There was another gunshot going up into the air, the flinching getting a little less noticeable. "...come out, Isaac. I promise not to kill you...I just want your files...I can help you escape, if you cooperate." He said into the night. I wasn't dumb enough to reveal myself in any way. He killed that man without even blinking. What were the chances he'll keep me alive once he gets what he wants? There was another gunshot, but it seemed more further away than before. Suddenly there was a whirring noise coming from off in the distance, and I peeked my head up from the roof guards to see what it was. I could see a faint light off in the distance, steadily getting bigger and bigger. The wind began to pick up, and the sound of the spinning rotors got louder and louder.

The helicopter came into focus, the large black aerial contraption holding up a large rack of huge red cylinders. Brent watched the helicopter fly over top him, and suddenly one of the canisters let out a large amount of steam, and the canister itself began to plummet to the ground. I watched from my hiding spot as the canister suddenly broke apart, revealing a large, bald, trench coated man. The man from the canister himself hit the roof with a loud sounding impact, not moving. Brent moved forward, looking at the man, who looked too tall to be considered a normal man, with suspicion. Brent moved closer, then inched his way around it, the mysterious canister man not budging from his spot. There was something terrifying about that large trench-coated human thing, something even more terrifying than Brent.

I got up, my arms raised in the air to show surrender. "Brent!" I called out. The black haired man spun in my direction, training his gun on me. "Don't shoot! Please!" I pleaded. "I give up, okay? You want my files? You can have them, but you have to promise you won't kill me. Let me go and I promise I'll keep quiet about all this, if I survive." I surrendered. I watched behind him as the trench-coated man slowly turned around revealing his face. His eyes scared me. They had no colour, just milky white and blank. It's skin was just as pale, a pasty white contrasting with the dark coat it was wearing. This thing was definitely NOT human, I just know it. It began to walk forward slowly, Brent not really paying attention to his surroundings.

I reached into my messenger bag and grasped my backup disk, ready to hand it over to the man. Suddenly the large trench coated man moved forward a little faster, it's right hand revealed to be a hand with terrifyingly long nails coming out of it, the claw pulled back. Brent saw the attack coming too late, the monster driving its sharp claws into his stomach and lifting him up like he was nothing. I watched as Brent's body began to shake violently as the monster lifted him higher and higher, blood pouring out of his wound and onto the thing's claws. Even though the monster had to no pupils or irises, I just knew it was looking at me. I felt my chest tighten, and I was short of breath. I tried taking in a breath, but my throat felt swollen, unable to move.

The monster threw Brent's body to the side like a rag doll, the wounds in his abdomen bleeding profusely. The monster began to slowly walk forward, it's claw dripping blood on the ground. Time seemed to slow down, and the only options my mind could come up with kept flashing in my brain like fireworks.

_Fight back...fight back...fight back!_

Time began to speed up again, and I sped up with it, grabbing my new shotgun and pumping the stock. My breathing began to get heavier and heavier, taking in more and more oxygen in preparation of the impending battle. I was sure to die, it was obvious, but still, I had to at least try, to keep myself from regretting my actions in the afterlife. The clawed humanoid monster watched me with it's glossed over eyes, moving slowly. Suddenly it leapt high into the air, higher than anything I've ever seen before. I watched as it began to fall towards me, it's regular hand reared back to deliver a no-doubt-crushing blow to me. I hopped to the side when the monster made impact, the fist going through the thick stone and concrete and cracking the entire structure. I waited for my chance to attack; knowing that this wasn't what it was after. It probably knew I was going to dodge that. It then swung its claw towards me, trying to stab me in the stomach like it did to Brent. I quickly and surprisingly avoided the attack and saw my chance.

The claw itself was really heavy, because it was taking too much time for the monster to catch itself and attack again. I pointed up with my shotgun and fired. The beast's head snapped backward, bleeding and burned. It tried attacking again, and to try and evade I dove out of the way. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough this time. I felt the tips of it's nails dig themselves into my back, causing me the most blinding, undeniably agonizing pain. I yelled out and twisted onto my back, my wounds hitting cold ground while I pumped the stock and fired, hitting the monster square on the side of it's face. It flinched for a few seconds, which was all I needed to pump the shotgun one more time and fire at its face again. It's head snapped backwards again and its body went with it, hitting the roof harshly and cracking the cement even more. I felt the structure I was standing on begin to shake and rumble, creaking and groaning. Acting quickly I got to my feet, ignoring the pain in my back and hopped off the edge, hitting the gravel. I watched as the rooftop entrance structure collapsed on itself, the monster's body disappearing in the rubble.

I panted and heaved, surprised with myself. I've survived, at least for now against a monster that had caught the man I was terrified of by surprise. I looked over at Brent's body that had stopped moving, and said my final apologies to the dead. I turned my head every which way to find myself an exit from the rooftop, and on the end farthest from me; I spotted a fire escape ladder. I began to half run half limp towards the ladder, looking over the edge of the museum building. The ladder went all the way down to the alleyway below, and the alleyway led to the street in front of the museum. I began to climb down, hitting the first platform and starting on the stairs down. While climbing down my mind began to wander off into the realm of whether or not Chris, Barry and Rebecca were safe. Hopefully they didn't do something too stupid to even comprehend like come back just outside the military barricade and get Barry to fly in and try to save everyone. They'll get a rather RUDE awakening then. I bet Chris is crazy enough to do it too, if he hears that Jill is still here.

I knew things were looking extremely bleak, but still...Jill and I were strong people. We'd make it out. Then my mind began to wander to the late Brent the Businessman. Why was he trying to kill me? Why did he kill the UBCS guy? Thinking that reminded me of the piece of paper that I had taken when I threw the explosive bottle at Brent, and while I climbed down onto the hard, cold concrete of the alleyway, I reminded myself to read it when I had a chance to. I emerged from the alley with a cautious look on my face, gripping my shotgun hard with both hands. Inside myself I was proud. I had survived a total of three zombie-filled days, and I had found a definite answer to my inner questions.

Had I been blindly trusting people all this time, thinking that I was the one with the upper hand? Things that were happening around me were screaming in my ear like ten thousand banshees. And the one word they kept yelling was yes. Was that dream I had in the Clock Tower coming true? Obviously. I had slashes on my back from that giant thing, and I had only won against it for now, undoubtedly because of pure and unabashed dumb luck. And surely that thing wasn't down for the count. That leather-wearing thing took a shotgun blast point blank to the head and it still had the power to knock me out for a good eight hours. I shook my head as I swallowed one of the smaller medicine pills Dr Hamilton gave me, walking down the street. I turned onto Bayliss, where the storage warehouse was, and felt a whole new wave of fatigue gripping my head. My eyes began to burn with the desire to close, and I found myself letting out a big yawn. I didn't understand. I had been sleeping for the last eight hours. I was feeling tired again?

I decided to try and find a safe place to sleep, and the first thing that came to mind was the Bayliss warehouse. I broke out into a slow run, nearing the large building. My heart began to race when I heard moaning coming from the alley opposite the entrance to the warehouse. Jill lived near here. Maybe she had been here earlier as well...

I turned left and entered the path to the back entrance to the warehouse, the streetlights and the lights shining down the sides of the buildings illuminating the otherwise unsafe passage. There was nothing to be concerned about, but there were a few zombies lying on the ground with bullets between their eyes. One with even its head turned all the way around. I don't know anyone strong enough to do that...

Putting it to the back of my mind I walked past them, holding my handgun tightly. I turned and walked up the steps to the door, finding it unlocked. I held my gun with my right hand, using my left hand to turn the doorknob and push open the door. Inside the lit, wide-open area, silence met my ears. I surveyed the room and saw nothing but dead zombies on the ground. This was getting REALLY strange. Who could have done this? I looked at the large semi-truck and saw a pool of blood dripping from out of the trailer. I walked forward cautiously, turning my head to make sure there was nothing here that could come back to life and rip my throat out. I neared the closed door of the trailer and pulled up the handle, opening the metal sliding door. I yelled out in surprise as what I saw in there. The heavily mutilated body of a man hung halfway out of the trailer, his mouth a frozen look of pain.

I stood frozen at the sight of the dead man, with his eyes gazing so terribly into my eyes. Suddenly his body began to twitch, and a loud guttural moan came from his open mouth. The man reached out at me suddenly; forcing me to act quickly, backing up and letting the man fall to the ground I stood on. The man turned over onto his belly, using his stubs that used to be his arms to crawl in futility towards me. I regained my bearings and pointed my gun at his head. I curled my finger around the trigger and fired, callous to the explosions of sound the guns made. He ceased his movement, his arm stubs still outstretched in an attempt to grab me.

I stared at the man, then turned away, heading for the catwalks where the offices were located. I could get some rest there if I can lock the door.

I stepped onto the metal stairs, the clanking of my feet the only sound in the room. I saw nothing up on the catwalks so I didn't think to keep my gun drawn. I turned the corner and entered the first office door I saw. The place was ransacked; papers were everywhere, the typewriter still having a piece of paper in it. Deciding to have a few laughs, I picked up the paper in the typewriter and read it. I was surprised to see the first entry being one from Jill herself. I sat down on the floor by the wall after locking the office door and began to read the paper.

"_September 28th, 1998._

_Returning from the cable car where Mikhail and Carlos were waiting I decided to stop by and see whether or not Dario was still okay in his hiding spot. He wasn't. When I arrived I saw a crowd of zombies tearing the man apart, and the crowd spotted me. I had to kill the zombies, but I couldn't find it in my heart to kill Dario, so I sealed up the trailer with him in it, hoping nobody would try to open it again. There was nothing of use in there anyway. _

_Once again my thoughts drifted off into the domain of that large black clothed monster that wouldn't leave me alone. What was it? Why was it so adamant on killing me? Was it because of my involvement in the mansion incident or is it some sort of sick, twisted coincidence? I have no idea whether or not I'll live beyond today. There's been this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that there was something going to happen. Almost like a forewarning. I promised Chris I'd meet with them in Europe, and I would keep my word. For Chris' sake if any other._

_A few hours before I think I had a feeling that something was wrong, and then I realized that I hadn't seen Isaac anywhere. Was he dead, or is he surviving like I am? I felt this weird feeling earlier, like my stomach was twisting in knots. I just know it had something to do with Isaac. I hope he's okay..._"

I stopped reading, feeling rather happy about the small piece of paper I was reading.

I felt the fatigue from earlier grip my body, my eyes burning to be closed. I leaned back onto the wall and drifted off, dreaming of escape.

**(End Chapter 16)**

And there you have it. Read and Review please! I need tips and pointers!


	17. Message of Sorrowful Bravery

Um...hey. Here's the next installment of my extremely drawn out fanfiction. Careful, in my opinion I've put a LOT of angst into this chapter, especially the end. I hope you enjoy it.

I like this chapter. I feel like Isaac is becoming more and more humanized here. I realized that the earlier chapters were written as if Isaac had an epiphany. I didn't really know at the time, I just wrote what felt right. Isaac is a human. He's not very stable either. There's a few things he cannot stand, and you'll see them later. Also, he cares deeply for his friends, which balances his callousness towards the already fallen victims of the T-Virus out. Hope you can all forgive me for making Isaac a rather two dimensional character.

Full Part 2 summary: Isaac's paranoia is his only way to survive the events of Raccoon City those fateful nights in late September, when the city becomes a real-life necropolis. Death hangs in the air, and people are dying left and right. Slowly, Isaac realizes that not only are his friends dying, his faith in other people are dying with them. Soon, he comes to the point where his humanity is so buried by tragedy and death he becomes uncaring for other people's lives. Faced with an enemy that won't stop until he is dead, he must live through the nightmare.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Chapter 17)**

_(September 29th, 7:25 PM 1998.)_

_(1 days, 5 hours, 35 minutes, 16 seconds)_

_"Wake up child...wake up boy..." I heard a woman's voice call me. I opened my eyes to see darkness. Silhouettes danced around me as I lay on my back, unable to move. Finally one of the silhouettes stopped, a small object in it's hand gleaming with ethereal crimson light. I felt terror as I began to hear maniacal laughter, flooding my ears and deafening me. I clenched my eyes shut then opened them, hoping to end this odd nightmare. _

_"What is this? What are you doing to me?" I heard myself say. Suddenly a large mouth appeared, curling into a disgusting grin dripping with dark flames, and a soft voice could be heard underneath the crazed laughter. I strained my overwhelmed ears to hear the soft feminine voice, almost like a shot of morphine to my body._

_"You'll become something better...something...perfect..." The voice whispered, the laughing suddenly stopping. I felt an invisible hand softly trace my lips, my heart's rapid beating lowering to a soft tap of metaphorical drums. I felt a hand brace itself on my shoulder, pressing me down onto the invisble floor I was lying on, and soft lips brushed against mine. My heart stopped for an instant as my invisible seductress pressed their lips more fully against mine. My mind was swamped with emotions, the euphoria spreading through my body leaving my nerves cold and dead._

_In a split second all of that was pulled away as I felt something sharp pierce my neck, breaking into my jugular vein. The blackness shattered away in a magnificent shower of shards, replaced by white light that blinded me, burning my eyes. My body began to burn all the way to my toes, leaving me screaming and shivering in agony, fearing the onset of more and more pain should I try to move. _

I shrieked as I was thrown from my dream, my eyes wide open as I felt cold sweat bead off of my forehead. I began to hyperventilate as I tried my best to calm down. I looked around the room, a fresh wave of paranoia wracking my unstable psyche. I felt like I was tearing apart at the seams, the entire situation finally getting to me and driving me to the brink of insanity. I shivered profusely as I weakly got to my feet, my trembling hand gripping my handgun with the utmost cautiousness. It was time to go.

I opened the door to the warehouse's main area, seeing nothing that had changed. All zombies dead and accounted for. I hastily walked down the stairs, then began running for the back door once my foot hit concrete. Hopefully that trench coated thing hadn't found out where I was yet. That's unecessary trouble. I emerged into the cold autumn night, looking around for any danger. Nothing. The streets were more or less deserted. I gripped my handgun with both hands, as I was trained to do at the police department and began to run in the opposite direction of the hospital, clock tower, and museum, knowing that the mentioned locations were unsafe for now.

I strained my ears for anything hostile nearby, and over the quiet groans of distant zombies I could almost make out a roaring noise, like an engine or something. Then it began to get louder. I dashed down the street, holding my gun tightly as I did. I turned right on the corner of Bayliss and Raven's Gate Way and spotted a bright, single light coming down the street towards me. I jumped up and down, waving to the light, screaming out to high heaven for help. As the light got closer, it was revealed to be a motorcycle with a helmetless, ponytailed girl on it. She looked at me with perplexed eyes which I returned.

I know this girl from somewhere...but where?

"You okay?" She asked over the roar of her bike's engine. I shook my head.

"Do you mind giving me a lift?" I asked. She looked even more perplexed now. Who could blame her? A short guy she doesn't even know stops her while on her motorcycle and asks for a ride. Who WOULDN'T think that was weird? She looked like she was thinking it over, and during that time I began to notice her more "womanly" traits. She had nice hair which wasn't scraggly or greasy looking, and her face was clear of any imperfections, pimples, freckles, et cetera, and she actually looked stylish and fitting on that motorized, two wheeled contraption. She wore a padded vest over her black tee, and her shorts were coloured to match as well. She was rather pretty, and I kept getting this feeling that I knew her from somewhere.

"Where you headed?" She asked suddenly. I was suddenly devoid of ideas. Where _would_ I go? The PD was my first instinct. I had to see if Bill and Marv were okay. Maybe even see for myself if Brad was dead.

"The Police Department. I have business to take care of over there..." I answered.

"Why are you carrying guns?" She asked a little more cautiously. I looked at my shotgun, then my handgun and looked around more cautiously.

"I'm being chased. I don't know what it is I'm running from, or even why for that matter, but I can get the police to help me out." I lied. The police could do jack shit against whatever the hell was chasing me. The best thing I could think of was hiding out. She thought about it some more and then shrugged and nodded.

"That's where I'm headed too. Hop on." She told me. I thanked her and climbed on behind her, holstering my gun and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Hold on tight, okay?" She said over the engine. I didn't get what she meant before she turned the throttle quick and we sped off. I tightened my grip on the girl instinctively, startled by the sudden burst of speed. I didn't pay any attention to the road, but the mechanics of working this machine. If need be, I'll steal the damn thing and try my hardest to get the fuck out of here. We turned right then she began to slow down, and I realized that we were getting close to where I lived. Oh well, my building is probably overrun by now.

We came to a stop in front of a dingy diner, and I asked her a question in utter confusion. "Why are we stopping?" I asked, trying to keep my tone casual and not worried. She smiled as she got off the bike after putting up the kick stand, then began to walk to the door of the diner. I got off the bike as well, hand hovering close to my handgun. We entered the diner, the door disturbing the bell and ringing it. I jumped at the high pitched sound, then turned back to the ponytailed brunette. I sniffed the air inside, and my nose scrunched up at the stench of spilled blood and rotting flesh. I quietly slipped my gun from my pocket, holding it tight.

"Excuse me, is this place still open?" The brown haired girl asked someone. I turned to where she was talking and saw a large bald man kneeling down with his back to us, a pool of blood in front of him. I quickly pointed my gun at the man's head, but hesitated firing. This chick would think I was crazy killing someone she didn't know was dead. I had to make her see what this thing really was. It was for her own safety.

"You! Stand up! Come on, get up!" I yelled at the zombie. It didn't move. The brunette looked at me, then the gun and began to yell.

"What the fuck are you doing? Put the gun down!" She yelled. That seemed to get it's attention, the bald man turning his head and looking at us with it's dead, milky white eyes. It's mouth was dripping red with blood, and it's mouth hung open dumbly. It turned more fully towards us and I gestured for the biker girl to look at the man. In it's hands was the half eaten head of someone, possibly a woman, her face frozen in a scream. The girl trembled at the sight as the zombie dropped the head and began to walk towards us. I moved in front of the girl, my eyes losing their gleam as I pulled the trigger, the explosion startling the brunette while I stared at the zombie while it dropped to the floor with a bloody hole in it's forehead.

I turned my head towards the door, seeing three zombies already there, pressing at the door to get in. I cursed out loud, then turned to the biker. I looked past her and saw the emergency exit. I reached into my messenger bag, grabbing my other handgun and holding it out to her. "Here." I said to her. She looked at the gun, then at me, then took it. I then reached into my bag again and handed her one of the full magazines I had found in the museum. She took that too. "Hand me your motorcycle keys." I told her, holding my hand open. She looked scared for a moment. "Don't worry. Go out that exit, turn right, and when you get to the street, turn left. Go past five intersections, then turn left again. After that, you'll find yourself near the PD. Hurry!" I assured the girl. I knew exactly how to get to the PD because it was the same path I used to get to work on foot. Hopefully this girl could survive. She looked at the exit, then nodded, tossing me the keys. "I promise, I'll meet you there." I assured. She nodded, then ran, bursting through the door.

I turned to the front door and fired three shots perfectly into the heads of the undead citizens, then burst through the door running to the motorcycle. Okay, from what I saw, the bike had automatic transmission, so that was a load off of my mind. I threw my leg over the seat and straddled the machine, kicking back the kickstand and keeping the heavy machine up with my body. I then inserted the key into the transmission and turned it, the engine roaring to life. I turned the throttle lightly, the bike moving forward, and once I got the hang of it, I turned the throttle more and turned, heading back where the brunette and I came from. I began to speed up even more and turned at the intersection, heading to the Clock Tower. I began to like the feeling of being on a motorcycle, the feel of the wind blowing past your hair. It felt cool, it felt powerful. I passed more streets, and then found myself staring at the huge wreckage that was the truck Brent and I were in when the armored van and the oil tanker hit us.

Putting the memories to the back of my mind, I turned left and barrelled down the street, making sure to pass the hospital and then turned right, then hung another right, coming to a stop in front of the Clock tower. Hopefully that medicine I gave Jill was working. Put the kickstand back down and turned off the engine for now, running into the stone building to find Jill and see if she was okay. I threw open the doors, seeing Carlos sleeping on one of the pews inside the altar, Jill herself still lying on the altar, shivering in pain. I looked over at Carlos, and realized why he was asleep. He had a large bite on his neck, and he was sweating profusely. I stood over the man and opened his mouth, the man not roused at all from his pained slumber. I pulled out the bottle of medicinal pills and grabbed one of the red lined pills, dropping one on his tongue. I then closed his mouth and massaged his throat just as I had done with Jill, the Hispanic man gulping down the pill. I then watched as the teeth marks on his neck began to slowly mend, leaving small scars in their wake. His pained expression left his face, but he still slept.

I then moved to the blue and black clad woman I knew so well, seeing her shiver in agony. I checked her pulse, relieved to find it still so strong. I then grabbed the last few grey red lined pills and leaned over her. Suddenly her eyes opened, her hazel eyes staring at me in wonderment.

"Isaac? Is that you?" She asked hoarsely. I looked down at her and nodded.

"Thank goodness you're still okay. I don't have much time. Here." I took out all the other pills in the bottle and put the grey ones, red-lined or otherwise inside, stuffing the rest into the pouch in my messenger bag. I handed her the bottle, looking straight at her. "Take the red-lined pill every eight hours, and take the non-lined pills every four. They'll help." I instructed. She nodded and lied back down the the altar, resting. I then pulled out the small piece of paper from the guy in the museum, opening it up. My attention was caught by my picture on it, and all my vital information. I began to read the paper curious.

_Umbrella Corp International._

_Classified, Level 6 Authorization._

_Target:_ _Isaac Seth Brown/Montana_

_Age: 18 as of July 13, 1998._

_Hair colour: Red_

_Height: 5 feet, seven inches._

_Eyes: Deep Green._

_Occupation: Former Civil Servant Stationed at Raccoon City Police Department, now unemployed._

_Mission Objective: Termination. _

_Mission Overview: Mr. Brown has become a rather annoying asset to the investigation of our company conducted by Christopher Redfield, age 25. The mission will be conducted by Agent Brent Englishman during the accidental outbreak in Raccoon City. The objective will be to acquire his computer files with all the evidence possibly collected by Redfield for inspection and later termination should our search find something conclusive. As for Brown himself, he is of no use intellectually or physically and should be terminated the very moment his file disks are acquired. _

_Should Englishman fail the mission and Lt. Nicholai Genovev contacts HQ, Brown will be considered a minimal to moderate threat and greater measures will be taken to assure the young man's death._

I stared at the paper in shock. So that's why Brent was trying to kill me. He was working for Umbrella all this time. Not much use he was in the end. He was killed by that thing. That thing must have been the "greater measures" the paper was talking about. Well, at least I was able to warrant a more dignified label than "of no use intellectually or physically," that was just unfair. I shook my head and turned the paper over, pulling out a pen. I began to quickly write down instructions for Carlos.

_Carlos. On the second floor of the Hospital behind the clock tower, there is a small piece of paper that has the ingredients to a vaccine that can save Jill's life. Collect the ingredients then follow the trail of blood to the hidden door. There is a part of the wall with a smudged fingerprint in blood; press the smudge and put in the numbers 6572. Follow the instructions carefully, and add blood to the T-Blood sample. Bring the ingredients to the synthesizer in the hidden room and place the vials of ingredients in the synthesizer and press the activation button. If you followed the instructions both here and on the piece of paper in the hospital, the front panel of the machine should open and a red liquid should come out in a vial, bring that to Jill and make her drink it. It should work almost instantly..._

I moved to Carlos and placed it in his half closed hand and was on my way. I opened the Clock Tower doors and got back onto the motorcycle, turning the engine on and taking one last look at the building. "Good luck...please don't die on Chris and I, Jill..." I said to no one in particular. I don't think I could stand losing another of my best friends. I turned the throttle and drove off, heading for the PD. I was just two blocks away. I blazed down the street and turned right, seeing the street practically destroyed. There was another oil tanker on fire, and what I believe was a cop car crashed into the brick wall of a building. I turned the throttle and drove to the PD, coming to a stop in front of the sealed front doors. I got off the bike and began to search for a way in.

I inspected the building with an irritated expression. I don't remember the metal shutters being up. What was going on? I ran into the alleyway beside the building, thinking that the side entrance was still open. Suddenly there was a loud snarl, and luckily I reacted as hands reached forward and tried to grab me. I twisted out of the way clumsily and turned to face my almost assaulter. He was wearing blood smeared green pants and a yellow padded vest over a white shirt crimson with dried blood. His mouth hung open as if his jaw was broken open and I nearly puked as I saw straight through Brad Vickers' head.

"Brad...God...she was telling the truth..." I said to myself. My dead friend let out a pity-mongering groan as he walked forward, arms extended to catch me in their death grip. I then became all business, pointing my gun at his head with increasing prowess. I fired two shots at my undead friend's head, two bulletholes appearing in his forehead and his body dropping to the ground with a dead thump. I walked forward, not minding my distance from the body, when suddenly his arm shot out and grabbed my left leg. He moaned out as he pulled his body toward my leg, then sunk his teeth into my calf. I felt him gnawing at my flesh, causing the most agonizing pain imaginable. I screamed out as I swung my leg and wrenched the man's teeth painfully out of my leg. I kicked his head, then switched feet, using my right leg to stomp on his skull, the skull splitting open and a black ooze seeped out of the crack. I heard a clinking sound, and from Brad's pants pocket fell the key to one of the lockers in the Dark Room. I picked it up, inspecting it with a confused expression before shrugging and pocketing it.

Hissing through the pain I began to limp towards the door, finding it slightly ajar. Taking deep, soothing breaths, I leaned against the cement wall and reached into my bag to produce my bottle of medicine. I grabbed a small pill and swallowed it down quickly, feeling the pain in my leg subside. When I tested out my leg and found that it did not hurt anymore, I went through the door and entered the Precinct.

The place was dead quiet, pun not intended, and the place was completely trashed. Papers were everywhere, and blood was scattered in various spots. Smudges, sprays, handprints, whatever.

"Hello? Anyone still breathing here?" I called out. My voice echoed through the halls, and soon died out.

"Isaac? Isaac...is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call out weakly. That was Bill!

"Bill! Keep talking! I'm gonna find you!" I called out as I began to traverse the open area of the main hall.

"I'm in the Dark Room." He called out. I broke out into a run down the hall, turning corners I knew so well until I found myself inside the Dark Room. Leaning against one of the lockers was Detective Bill Ackley, one of my close friends from the Police Department. He looked worse for wear, his midsection bleeding from what looked like a puncture wound.

"Bill!" I exclaimed as I knelt beside him. He weakly looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank God you're still alive Isaac..." He said weakly. "You have to escape the city...for all of us. Apologize to Chris and the others. They were right...and we didn't believe them..." He continued weakly.

"No...Bill...I didn't believe them either...I don't deserve to live while you die here...come on stay with me..." I said frantically. Bill chuckled, then suddenly his chuckle turned into a hancking cough, the man coughing a large amount of blood.

"You're a child...children don't deserve to die in this hellhole...you've got to survive..." He gritted out, his voice fading. I shook him to keep him conscious, the man's eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Shit...I can see heaven Isaac...my wife and daughters are there...wav...i..n..g.." His head hung low, and his breathing stopped. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I lifted up the older man's head to try and keep him alive.

"BILL! Stay with me! We'll get through this, I swear! Come on! Stay awake for fuck sake!" I yelled out desperately as tears freely ran down my face. He was gone. As I sat there, shaking my friend's body frantically, my mind kept screaming to the heavens. Why wasn't there anymore help? Weren't human lives worth saving anymore? How many lives were to be taken before Umbrella was satisfied? Flashes of my friends that had died in this squalid deathtrap appeared before my eyes, an ethereal light shining around them.

_'Don't fret Izz...'_ I heard Brad's voice in my ear. _'...what's done is done...we're all up in heaven now...don't do something stupid...you're our last messenger...Bill was right...you've got to survive. Be our extension in the world. Take down Umbrella for us...'_ He said, smiling serenely. Forest nodded, smiling at me with one eye closed in a permanent wink, like he always did.

_'Yeah kiddo...You're one of us...you were there waiting for Brad, Becky and the others so faithfully. No member of STARS is going to die so easily!'_ He said energetically, sticking his thumb up at me. Tears ran down my face as I smiled.

_'Besides...**someone's** got to make sure Chris and Jill get their acts together...'_ Brad added. I looked at Bill as the lights slowly began to fade, my determinations to survive renewed. I was tougher than this. I have to get revenge for our friends.(1)

I sobbed as I looked at his dead face, then quickly backed away, pulling my gun out at him. I waited, and a minute later his eyes opened, glossed over and milky white. I let one more tear slip from my eye before I pulled the trigger, Bill's head snapping backwards. He stopped moving, his eyes still looking at me. I wiped my tear away and closed his eyes, feeling a piece of me dying with both the memory of Brad and Bill as I was forced to kill them the second time. I sniffled and wiped my nose with my sleeve, then remembered the key I got from Brad's body. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. Locker 23. The number was engraved on the key, so I began to search for the corresponding locker.

I found it near the back of the room, looking at it. I unlocked the padlock with the key and opened it, finding some sort of outfit in it. I smelled my clothes and felt them, and decided it was time to change. The clothes I wore right now were tattered, torn, bloodstained and burned at some places. I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off, throwing it to the side and reached into the locker, pulling out what was supposed to be the shirt. It was white, tight and ribbed. I pulled the garment on, feeling it taut around my chest, sides, abs, shoulders, whatever they could to show off my hard earned definition. While staying relatively vertically challenged, I managed to get muscle definition in all the desired places. My abs were tight, with a four pack defined, and my chest was flat but still powerful. All thanks to martial arts.

I then found two shoulder holsters for handguns as well as a holster assembly for a shotgun, and thought that it was rather convienient while strapping them on, placing my handgun in the left holster and my shotgun in the holster on my back. I pulled out the black denim jacket, pulling it on. There were buckles all over the jacket, tight at all the right places like the sides, and the arms, the jacket itself worn opened. My dress pants were next to come off, and the black denim jeans were slipped on, tight but still enough room to maneuver. The shoes were black as well, going with the rest of the outfit. Lastly were the gloves. Fingerless and black. I looked and felt different, and I liked it. (2)

I tried a few kicks and punches in my new clothes and found them to be rather flexible. I smiled and bent down to get my bag. I looked at Bill's dead body, apologizing to him in my mind. I promised him that I'd get Umbrella for what they had done. I turned to exit and came face to face with the motorcycle girl from before. For a split second I thought it was someone hostile, so she got to stare down the barrel of my handgun.

"It's okay, it's me..." She said, her arms raised to the sky. After seeing that it was that same girl, I pointed my gun away and put it back in its holster.

"Sorry. Thought you were a zombie." I apologized. I looked the girl up and down, then asked the most crucial question in my mind. "Were you bitten?" I quizzed.

The girl smiled and shook her head, turning around and giving me a free inspection. She was fine. No bites at all. I smiled and extended my hand.

"I'm Isaac." I told her. She took my hand, shaking it.

"Claire." She stated. Suddenly there was a gunshot from far away, then the sound of groaning could be heard just down the hallway. Not a good thing. I drew my gun and checked my ammo, seeing only about ten bullets left. Suddenly the gun I had given Claire was extended to me. "Here. You should have this back. I found a different gun inside the police cruiser on the way here. Thanks for giving it to me before though." She said with a smile.

I smiled at her, then turned all business when I saw the group of zombies coming towards the door. I took the gun and holstered it, pulling out the gun with less bullets in it with my right hand and began to fire at the ghouls. "Claire, always aim for the head." I said simply as I counted my shots. It took about four bullets to take down three, one of them missing. I had to get better at that. The monsters dispatched, Claire and I began our trek through my former workplace. I knew where I was going at all times, cautiously checking every hallway.

"Did you find anyone else here, like Marvin...or Aurelia?" I asked of my police officer friends. Claire shook her head, and my heart sunk.

"There's a friend of mine who is supposed to be here. His name is Leon Kennedy, but we got seperated in the crash." Claire replied. I nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked the brunette.

"The STARS office if you don't mind." She answered. I nodded again, leading her to upstairs and quickly dispatching zombies who unfortunately got in our way. We turned the corner and found the door to the large area that was the STARS office open. We entered and saw the place trashed, just like the rest of the Precinct. Papers were everywhere, and what was my little alcove for my desk was now the deathbed of some poor cop who met his end at the teeth of some cannibalistic dead people. There wasn't a bullet hole in his brain though. Time to change that. I pointed my gun at his head and fired, making sure the man wouldn't get back up. We entered the main area for the remaining STARS members, and found nothing dangerous, but on Chris' old desk was a box of handgun rounds. I picked it up and offered it to Claire.

"No, it's fine. I still have the bullets you gave me at the diner. I'll be fine for now." She stated. I asked if she was sure, which she assured me of before I placed the box inside my bag with the shotgun rounds I found in the clock tower. I locked the door to the entrance and sat on one of the chairs.

"So, what are you doing here? I'm sure you wouldn't have come here if you had known the situation." I asked. Claire looked off, eyes nostalgic and reminiscent.

"I'm searching for my brother Chris. He stopped emailing and mailing to me suddenly, so I came here to find some clues." She answered.

"Chris...Redfield?" I asked in a state of utter disbelief. This tomboy chick was Chris' sister? She nodded, looking frantically at me.

"Do you know him? Do you know where he is?" She asked in desperation. I began to weigh the options of telling her and not telling her. Chris was off in Europe planning the takedown of Umbrella, so it was understandable that he hadn't told his sister where he was going or what he was doing. It was safer for her NOT to know, but she was worried...I couldn't lie to her.

"I worked for him independently on a few things, I handled the paperwork in an investigation he was handling. Just a few days before this all happened he flew off to Europe, and that's all I know." I replied. In my mind I could see the image of Chris wringing my neck once he found out I had told her. Not a pretty sight since he's bigger than I am and certainly stronger. It was obvious. The man was part of the air force PRIOR to joining STARS, and the man can bench press twice my weight. Now I KNEW I had to make sure she was safe, now that I knew she was my best friend's sister. On Chris's desk was a piece of paper that kept sticking out in my mind. I picked it up and read it, immediately knowing that I had documented this one and had it in my backup disk.

"Here. It's a journal kept by your brother. I have a copy of it in my backup files in my bag. Maybe this'll give you a few answers to your questions." I said to Claire, holding out the paper to her. She took it from my hand reading it carefully. I looked over at Brad's desk, and saw the small disk containing his completed novel. I got up and quickly moved over to it, grabbing the disk and stuffing it inside my bag with the other disk. The people needed to see this novel. If I were to survive, I was going to publish it with Brad's name as a penname. Smiling, I looked over at Brad's computer and decided to do something a little more drastic. I sat in the revolving chair and turned it on. After booting up the computer, I accessed his email program and addressed the message to Kris.

_Kris..._

_This may sound weird, but I assure you that all that you will read in this email is the utmost and unbridled truth. By now you've probably heard some sort of cover-up story about Raccoon City, but all it is, in truth, is that Raccoon was subjected to a viral outbreak that tore through the population maliciously. The virus killed people within days and brought them back to life with the urge to consume human flesh. We were all warned beforehand about this virus by STARS, but nobody listened, not even I. Now we are all paying for Umbrella's mistakes._

_Sounds like a joke right? That the world's most powerful commercial entity, which is primarily a pharmeceutical company, could create something that is responsible for the deaths of hundreds, thousands, tens of thousands, maybe even hundreds of thousands of people. It's not a joke. I have the files to prove it. Chris had me document everything he found in his investigation of Umbrella, and in my files I have the documents outlining exactly what this "T-Virus" does and the side effects of it. I have files documenting things from where does their extra profit go, etc. I'm not lying. _

_At any point in time, I could die here. I've survived three and a half days in this city, and I know that soon my time will be up. My future is looking even more bleak than ever. I could be ripped to pieces within five minutes of writing this, but to me there is an air of nobility to it. I've proven to myself that I'm worth more than I think. If the government, or even worse, Umbrella releases the number of deaths caused by this virus, and you find MY name on the list, could you erect a small monument in one of Winnipeg's graveyards for me? On the monument I want it to say "Three days proving my mettle, up in heaven where I settle..." Do that one last favor for me, okay?_

_Always and forever one of your best friends, Isaac Seth Brown, born July 13, 1980, died September 29th, 1998._

I pressed the send button, breathing a sigh wracked with silent sobs...

**(End Chapter 17)**

(1) No, I'm not trying to change genres, I'm just trying to show his fluctuating mental stability. Its a hallucination.

(2) A little fan moment of black clothes. If I were able to, I'd wear something JUST like it too. In my mind it looks SO kickass.

So there's chapter 17, even though not many people read this story anymore. But oh well, I feel accomplished just by HAVING this many chapters in a story, so yeah...Read and Review, and give me your opinion on the ending.


	18. Leaving the Past Behind

Hello. I officially hate school. This years was one of the most mentally TAXING school years I've ever had since sixth grade. But in the end it'll be worth it, because I will be just ONE more year away from graduating high school. Here's hoping!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I want to apologize to HHOD. I should have explained more fully. This story isn't ending yet. It's going to be one of the longest stories I will have ever done.

And in response to other reviews:

**noctorro:** You're right. I wouldn't either. The problem of being in first person POV is you can't see the story from everyone else's point of view. I've decided to keep viewing the story from just my original characters' view. I don't want to go into the Resident Evil character's perspective in fear that I'll be turning Isaac into a Mary-Sue (again). I'm not as good at describing things from an objective view through already made up characters like you are. Although I've changed some scenes and whatnot, I've kept the premise of the opening RE2 sequence while just turning it into what would happen if Isaac was there. Claire and Leon still met in the alleyway, and they still got into the police car, but I just added a little more faith in character into Claire.

**Tinkies:** Here's your new chapter! (smiles and gives pocky to Tinkies)

Full Part 2 summary: Isaac is a firm believer in protecting the important people in his life, but once the nightmare began in Raccoon City the lines that were once so clear in his mind are now blurring. After a brush with death at the hands of his own deranged father, he comes to his senses and devotes himself to the destruction of the company who has caused his nightmares to become realities. He promises to his friends, dead and alive that he will do everything in his power to help them.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Resident Evil. I wish I did. I just own my brain and my ideas, all of which at the moment are so crappy and inane, I sometimes hit my head on the wall till I bleed so I can make a little bit of sense.

**(Chapter 18)**

_(September 29th, 7:45 PM 1998.)_

_(1 days, 5 hours, 15 minutes, 16 seconds)_

* * *

_(Unknown POV)_

"Isis! Cleo! Stop fighting, NOW!" I bellowed at my two cats. The two felines jerked back, staring at me with widened, startled eyes. They both stood glued to their spots for a few seconds before dashing off down the hall, me following them. They dashed inside my bedroom, mewing happily for the new chase they found themselves in. I opened the door to my room, searching for my two young kittens.

_**PING!**_

I turned around, seeing my computer glowing. "Oh look, new email..." I said to myself. I moved to the computer and sat in the revolving chair, accessing my email program. It was from Isaac...I quickly clicked on the link to the message, the message showing up. I was SO worried about him ever since I heard about what was happening in Raccoon. The Canadian Media uncovered that the city was being quarantined for an unknown reason. I didn't know whether Isaac was still there. He hasn't called me since July. I jumped as there was a loud cheer, signalling my brother's return. There was loud thumping noise, and suddenly the door to my bedroom swung open, an exhilarated blonde standing behind it.

"KRIS! I've got great news! Awesome news!" He exclaimed. I winced at the volume of his voice, before rotating on the chair to face my adoptive brother. "You know the advice you gave me about Alexis?" I nodded. "It worked! I confessed my feelings to Alexis!" He exclaimed. I stared at him incredulously. "Yeah, today Alexis told me that the feelings were mutual! God! I feel like I'm in heaven right now!" He cheered. I then remembered the email and returned my eyes to their original tense expression.

"Brian, shut the fuck up for a second..." I said sternly. He looked at my stony expression.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked nervously. I turned to the computer.

"I just got E-mail from Isaac..." I replied. Brian scrambled toward the computer, looking over my shoulder. We both began to read the message, feelings of fear and foreboding hitting my stomach in tidal waves. I read the contents silently, fearing that if I dared speak it out loud, it was real, and that right now one of my best, closest friends were fighting desperately for their lives.

Always and forever...Isaac Seth Brown...died September 29th, 1998. I sat there with my brother, the both of us frozen in shock. No way...It couldn't be. He couldn't be dead. Why? I felt the unsettling feelings in my stomach begin to churn ever more strongly, causing me the most excruciating nausea. I then did the last thing I've ever wanted to do in a situation like this: I fainted...

_(Isaac's POV)_

I got up, pulling back the slider on both my guns and holstering one of them. I stared at the gun for a few moments, thinking about all the people who died by this little machine. How many people had to die at my hands? My father...my mother...Brad...when will it stop? Will it be when something finally takes my life away? Will it be when I escape this place? I felt sad. I had turned into nothing more than some idiot that trusted people too much too easily. Suddenly the hissing of the fax machine hit my ears. I looked over at it, just as Claire moved over to it. She picked it up after it was done printing out the message, reading it before handing it to me. I took it graciously, reading the paper.

_"Federal Bureau of Investigation Classified information._

_To: Mr Christopher Redfield and Party._

_Subject: Investigation of Umbrella, second investigation of RPD Chief Brian Irons._

_The search you asked us to perform on Umbrella came up inconclusive. There were however funds that were not accounted for in our search. Unfortunately, that is all the Bureau was able to acquire._

_However, on the background search on RPD Chief of Police Brian Irons, it was revealed that he is a psychologically sadistic, and has been accused by five different women of rape, but was never indicted for quote, "lack of evidence" unquote. It seems likely that he is involved with Umbrella in some way, but the search for evidence on that came up empty. We will continue this investigation and get back to you on anything we uncover."_

I lowered the paper, then folded it and placed it in my bag.

"So you worked here before?" She asked suddenly. I looked at her and nodded.

"I was a civil servant for the STARS office. I did their paperwork and reports, but I was fired." I replied. She looked like she understood.

"Why were you fired?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I was asked to be a mole in your brother's investigation of Umbrella. Your brother was a good friend, and I didn't believe in betraying friends, so I quit...even though I knew I was going to be fired anyway." I responded, looking at the picture of the STARS department before the Arklay Mountain Mission. I shook my head to rid it of the bad memories in my head and turned to her.

"You ready to go?" I asked. She nodded, looking thankful.

"I didn't think you'd show up here. It was a lucky break Leon was where he was at the time. For all I knew you'd have been out of the city by now..." Claire said serenely. I smiled.

"You really think I'm THAT bad of a person? I was telling the truth. I have friends here I needed to see. It was a lucky break for ME that you got here safely. I'd be waiting for hours." I laughed. Claire nudged me lightly.

"Come on, the thought of stealing my bike never registered to you?" She asked. I laughed, taking a minute to unlock the door. I turned to her and nodded my head.

"It did actually. But unfortunately, where would I go? There's a military barricade around the region. The whole place is quarantined, and unfortunately I've been bitten and infected too many times during the last few days for me to be allowed out of the city." I replied. She looked warily at me. I waved a dismissive hand to her.

"Don't worry. My immune system is medically phenomenal. I've been able to fight the infections off for a while now." I alluded. She looked at me, then smiled. "I've got no risk of dying right now, so you can breathe easy for now." I told her. Suddenly there was a scream, a high pitched one and suddenly a young blonde girl appeared, running past the two of us. Both Claire and I turned our heads in the young girl's direction, then the direction she was running from and saw a zombie shambling towards us. I pulled out a handgun, firing at the ghoul quickly, dropping it to the floor. I ran over, then slammed my heel into the back of its head, breaking its skull open. I turned and ran in the direction of where the girl went, grabbing Claire's wrist to get her to follow me. Suddenly there was a crashing noise coming from the end of the hall.

I turned my head to see what the noise was, and saw all this rubble fall to the floor. The dust cleared, and first I saw a gigantic dark blue trench coat. I felt fear grip me once more. I turned my head to Claire and grabbed her hand, making a run for it. "Claire! Let's go!" I yelled. We made a sprint down the hall, reaching the staircase leading to the 1st floor and to the other side of the second floor. I let go of Claire's hand as we neared the stairs, the two of us making a leap to the first landing. "Claire, go to the first floor and hide! NOW!" I commanded. She looked fearfully at the monster slowly running towards us. She turned to me.

"Be careful. Don't die, okay?" She asked. I nodded, watching her jump down the steps and disappear down a hallway. I turned my head to the trench coat monster and pulled out both guns, firing wildly at it. Blood began to seep slowly down the front of the monster's trench coat, and I turned tail and began to run back up the steps to the other side of the second floor. I kept my eyes on both the monster and ahead of me, the monster suddenly making a leap as I reached the final quarter of stairs.

_Get off the stairs, get off the stairs, get off the stairs, get off the stairs, get off the stairs..._

I pumped my legs faster, reaching the top of the steps and diving forward and rolling as the monster slammed onto the floor behind me. I picked myself up almost at the very instant the monster missed and continued running, panting for air to power my movements. I dashed down the hallway, the monster still running slowly after me. I reached the bend in the hall, turning to fire more bullets at the monster, the gun in my right hand running out of bullets. I holstered the gun in my left hand and pulled out one of the new magazine clips from my bag, ready to reload it.

I heard the faint sound of whistling, and suddenly a helicopter slammed into the wall between the monster and I, sending dust and debris everywhere. I quickly covered my eyes to shield myself from any debris, then looked at the flaming helicopter with a perplexed expression. Everything got quiet after the helicopter crashed into the wall, and the only sound I could hear was the sound of the heavy footsteps made by that monster chasing me. I quickly ran into the first door I saw, slamming it behind me with my eyes closed and panting from the exertion. I heard the muffled sound of the monster walking, then suddenly it stopped, as if it was thinking of something, then two little footsteps, then more and more that were getting quieter and quieter. The thing was going away. I silently thanked God as I let out a sigh, opening my eyes.

There was a loud snarl as a female zombie lunged at me. I quickly put up my arms to protect myself, the woman's hand gripping my arm. I let out a loud cry of pain as I felt the monster's teeth sink into my left forearm, making a wet crunching noise. I pulled my right hand back and threw a hard punch at her, knocking her away from me and to the floor. I held my wound as I ran over to the woman, bringing my foot up high and slamming it down hard on her neck. Her neck made a snap and she stopped moving. I panted tiredly as I felt blood seep out of the bite the zombie woman gave me. I looked around and found myself inside the cold case file room. I then looked down at the dead zombie woman and really studied the body. Her left arm was just a bloody, gnarled mess, bent backward and whatnot. Eerie...

I emerged from the room to see the hallway lit with the burning flames of the helicopter on fire. Suddenly I heard small footsteps and then Claire's voice came over the fire.

"Isaac! Isaac, are you okay?" She yelled over the copter.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay..." I called back.

"Okay, stay there, I'm going to see if I can find something that will clear the rubble! Just hang tight for a while, okay?" She replied.

"Okay! I'll be inside the room past the corner, second from the right." I told Claire, who gave me an assuring noise. I turned and began to walk down the hall and down the corner panting and sweating profusely. That was quite a lucky break. I would have been done for if the copter hadn't crashed there. I tried the door to the old STARS Bravo Team door, finding it unlocked. I smiled to myself and walked in, finding the room looking safe. There was nothing hostile in sight. I checked under all the desks and found nothing. The room wasn't even touched. Thinking that was weird but not really caring, I went back to the door and locked it, making my way to the old sofa Forest and Kevin brought in for them to lounge in during their breaks.

I flopped down on it, careful to not disturb my new wound. I looked up at the plaster ceiling and began to drift off; contemplating the bald trench coated monster that was relentlessly chasing me. What was it? It wanted to kill me, that was for sure, but what exactly was that thing? Could it have been a Tyrant Chris and Jill always talked about? I wondered whether or not I'd have survived if the thing that was after Jill were trying to kill me instead. I wouldn't have survived, that was for sure. It would have ripped my body to pieces by now...I shook my head and finally let myself fall asleep.

_(45 minutes later)_

"Hey kid...hey...wake up kid..." I heard a deep male voice call me out of my dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes, the environment still retaining their fuzzy, surreal look. In front of my face was a man, possibly in his late twenties and bearing some five o' clock shadow on his chin. I yelped out in surprise, my fist flying upwards and connecting with the man's jaw quickly. The man's fell backward, holding his chin in mild pain. I saw the rest of the man's attire and on first impression I thought of him as a fugitive or someone really poor.

"JESUS H. CHRIST! What the fuck was that for?" The man yelled. I quickly pulled out my gun at him on instinct, breathing heavily from the shock.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with a shaky voice. The brown haired man readjusted his jaw then fixed his slicked back hair as he got up. His body was fully toned and his arms were muscular to say the least. There were tattoos on his arms, adding to the rugged aura I felt around him.

"Why? Who are you?" The man retorted. I kept my gun trained on the man, silently warning him to keep his distance while I caught my breath.

"I don't have to tell you my name. You look like a criminal..." I said curtly.

"Look, you win kid. Arguing isn't going to get us nowhere. I'm Billy Coen." The man said with his arms raised in defence. My eyes narrowed for a split second, my mind racing.

He was the man Rebecca was in love with...no it couldn't be. What were the chances of that? "Billy Coen...ex-marine?" I asked. He looked at me incredulously, confirming my suspicions. As if I didn't know. Hey, when you're asked to research shady business, you research everything. All that info I had on Umbrella wasn't just found by Chris you know. I came across Mr. Coen's file while my friend hacked into the government financial records. I then branched off on my own while my hacker friend collected the files and hacked into the military records to see if Umbrella was putting any unrecorded finances into their own militia or something.

"How did you know that?" He asked quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Please Mr. Coen. There's absolutely no need for you to be whispering like that. There are hardly enough officers alive in this place to actually care about your supposed crimes. I found out about you from my own investigations and from Rebecca Chambers." I retorted in a matter of fact tone. Then Coen became even more rigid when I mentioned Rebecca.

"You know Becky? Is she all right?" I nodded. He sighed and let himself relax. Then he looked at me suspiciously. "What do you mean by "supposed?" " He asked. I shrugged.

"I know you've been framed for what happened in Africa. It's not all that hard to deduce. Despite the power you seem to have from what I can see and assume, I doubt your commanding officers and fellow soldiers would allow you to slaughter an entire Nigerian jungle village." I scoffed. He looked at me in shock. "Your commanding officer was subjected to neurological tests, psychiatry, and even psychological testing, and they all came up with the conclusion that this...Sergeant Harris was a sadist and a psychopath." I added. Coen looked confused.

"How the hell do you know all of this?" He asked. I smiled.

"Connections. I know Rebecca and am a pen pal to one of the best computer hackers on the continent. I can do basic firewall bypassing as well, so I found out about the tests on Harris during a hack in the government files." I replied with a small hint of pride in my voice.

"Wait...are you...what was the name she said? She mentioned it a few times in the labs up in the mountains...Isaac! Isaac Brown, right?" He asked. I nodded. He looked surprised. "Wow. I thought you'd be bigger. Where is Becky anyway?" He asked.

"Europe..." I replied. Billy's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets.

"Europe!" He exclaimed, his eyes seeming to ask me if I was lying or not. I smirked.

"Europe, with two other members of STARS." I replied.

"Shit...there was no point in coming here then!" He exclaimed, kicking one of the desks. He paced around the room, then sat on the desk he so recently abused, looking at me. "If you're Becky's boyfriend you should have gone with them..." Billy said. I faltered for a moment, looking for a reason, then answered.

"Rebecca and I are not together anymore. After what happened up in the mountains, we decided that we weren't supposed to be together. Besides, she was in love with someone else..." I said. He looked shocked for a moment, before asking another question.

"Then, why aren't you with them anyway?"

"Another two of my friends were here. We planned to go in two separate groups in case Umbrella captured any of us..." I answered. Billy looked at me for a few seconds, and I couldn't help feeling self-conscious.

Suddenly there was an explosion outside, Billy getting to his feet. He looked at the door with wary eyes. He turned to me. "What was that?" He asked. I got up, walking past him to listen more closely. I then spun and slammed my fist into Billy's cheek, the man falling to the ground. I stood over him, his eyes dazed and confused.

"Just a little payback for stealing my girlfriend from me. I hope you can make it out of here alive, because you're on your own..." I said to him before he fell unconscious. I opened the door to the hall and emerged from it, Claire just turning the hallway.

"Isaac! Thank God you're okay! Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked. I shook my head, not really caring about the bite on my arm. It hurt, but Claire's survival is the most important thing in my situation. I was going to make sure she escaped this place. She isn't supposed to die here, so I won't allow her to.

"A little bite, but nothing serious. Are you hurt?" I asked her back. She shook her head, but pulled out a walkie-talkie and pressed the call button.

"Leon...I've got the helicopter cleared...over..." She said into the little black box. The device made a small static noise before a man's voice was heard in the speaker.

"Okay...there's no sign of the little girl you were talking about...I'll keep searching...I think there's a way out of here from the basement...but I'll contact you before I do anything rash...over and out..." The man said. Claire hooked the walkie-talkie to her jeans and pulled the slider back on her gun.

"Let's go. I heard a woman's scream just after I killed that Licker monster..." Claire said. I looked at her perplexed, but followed nonetheless. I heard a gunshot coming from Chief Irons' office, then a loud thud. Claire and I looked at each other and began to run. We burst through the door of his little hallway with the weird paintings and stuffed animals, then opened the door to his office carefully and cautiously. I walked in first, making sure there was nothing very dangerous in here, my guns in both my hands. Claire followed close, her gun training on various things inside the room. On the mahogany desk that belonged to Chief Irons was his daughter, her skirt hiked up and her midsection bleeding from what looked like a gunshot wound.

The hair on the back of my neck began to stand on end, and I felt shivers going up and down my spine. Where the hell was Irons?

"Irons? Where are you?" I asked. Suddenly his swivel chair turned around, revealing the heavy-set man. His hands were bloody, and on his overalls were various stains of blood. I inwardly shuddered in his presence. The man was creepy, especially now. The man smiled wide.

"Isaac! How nice to see you! I'm so glad to see you alive!" He got up from his seat; his arms open as he walked around his desk and dead daughter, intending to give me a hug. I trained my guns on his head.

"Mind your distance, Irons..." I warned. He looked shocked and a little hurt to see me point a gun at him. As if he hadn't threatened to take my job away if I didn't betray my friends.

"Isaac...What is the meaning of this?" He asked me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Sit your huge ass down in your desk Chief. What the hell happened to Tamara?" I asked with a hiss, referring to his daughter. He sat down, looking at his daughter's dead body. He shrugged, looking at me.

"She was bitten by a zombie...she'll get back up if you don't shoot her in the brain or cut off her head." He answered. A shock of rage burst through my spine, but I didn't say anything. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want you both to leave. I do not appreciate you pointing your guns at me and accusing me of killing my own flesh and blood." He said, spinning in his chair to turn his back on us. Claire shrugged and exited, but I lingered for a few moments.

"I don't appreciate liars, Chief. You shot your daughter, and you raped those women. Let me assure you...had this not had happened, I would have made sure that both you and your employers in Umbrella rot in jail for what you've done. You've caused the death of all but four members of STARS, and now you and your company have inadvertently killed thousands of people...I hope you can live with that on your mind..." I said before exiting, closing the door behind me...

**(End Chapter 18)**

Sorry for taking so long. My internet was kind of being a little prick, so I couldn't get on the internet. Hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review and tell me what you think.


	19. Claiming your Personal Hell

First and foremost now, I don't care whether or not anyone likes my story, or character. This story was a way for me to get advice on how to become a better writer, it's how I envisioned it. If aspects about my character seems a little too unreal, I'll try my best to change it, but it might not happen.

And in response to other reviews:

**noctorro:** Um...darn, I think you may have got me stumped...but I don't think Isaac sees it as bullying. _I_ don't think its bullying. We all have our ways of coping with things. I don't feel like I need to defend a made up character. Isaac is too smart, in all sense of the word. He is a lone wolf, and karma is, as we say it over in the north end of Winnipeg: "gonna break it's foot off in his ass." That's all I can say without spoiling the story, but hey, everyone has an opinion about everything, right? Keep reading, maybe the plot twists will catch you off guard...

**HHOD:** Yeah...I was debating whether or not I should have done that, but then it wouldn't have gone well with my story. I'm sorry, and don't worry. Billy isn't going to forget that later on. Also, I hope I portrayed Jack's character the right way. I just kinda made up the whole arrests thing to fit my story, but I hope things still didn't interfere with your story. I hope you like this chapter.

Full Part 2 summary: Isaac is a firm believer in protecting the important people in his life, but once the nightmare began in Raccoon City the lines that were once so clear in his mind are now blurring. After a brush with death at the hands of his own deranged father, he comes to his senses and devotes himself to the destruction of the company who has caused his nightmares to become realities. He promises to his friends, dead and alive that he will do everything in his power to help them, but is it just a smokescreen to what's REALLY going on with him?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Resident Evil. I wish I did. I just own my brain and my ideas, all of which at the moment are so crappy and inane, I sometimes hit my head on the wall till I bleed so I can make a little bit of sense.

**(Chapter 19)**

_(September 29th, 8:10 PM 1998.)_

_(1 days, 4 hours, 50 minutes, 16 seconds)_

As I emerged from the small hallway, I realized that there was no sign of Claire anywhere.

"Claire? Are you-" Was all I could say before I felt something hard, heavy and fast slammed into my back, causing me to fly down the hallway towards the stairs. I hit the ground and kept sliding, falling down the stairs. I felt every step jab themselves into my back, which was already pained by the initial blow, and tears of agony burned at the corner of my eyes. Holding my ribs I looked at what had hit me and the colour in my face instantaneously drained. It was that bald monster again, and it was moving fast. I got up painfully and began to run down the stairs, the monster closing in. I looked around the main entrance to the Precinct and realized that the shutters were now opened. I paid it no mind and ran for the only open door available.

My surroundings looked so familiar, even if had been over a month since I had been here. Thanks to my lack of attention to where I was going I felt my foot catch on something and was sent sprawling to the ground. My pained ribs irritated once more, I felt a wave of pain wash over me. Gritting my teeth I got back up, turning to what had tripped me. It was a charred body, and even through the burns I could make out the RPD Badge on the lapel. I had no idea who this was, but I sure as hell didn't want to find out. My attention was brought back to the audible footsteps of the thing chasing me. I bolted down the hall as the aforementioned monster slammed through the doorway too small for it and kept on lumbering after me. This thing was getting faster. I ran down the stairs to the basement, knowing that this led to the prison, and more importantly, the sewer system. I had to lead that thing away from Claire and her friend, it would cause unnecessary trouble for them when it's only after me.

I ran down the hallway and slowed down. I could hear something. It was soft, and barely audible but definitely there. It was coming from the door to my right. It was the security post for the jail. It's where all the holding cells were monitored. It sounded like crying. I peered through the little window in the door leading to the security post carefully, slowly as to make sure that if it's something hostile that just pretends to cry, I could just duck and get away. Inside was another one of my police officer friends. It was Lina, dayshift Lina. It was undeniable. Even with the blood soaked hair, and the tear stained face, it was definitely her. I began to knock on the door, trying to hide my panic from her. She looked up fearfully, and I tried my best to communicate with her.

"Lina! It's me! Isaac! Let me in!" I said through the door. She scrambled to her feet and unlocked the door, me tumbling in and closing the door with my body weight as I collapsed in front of it. I could feel the vibrations of the monster's footsteps getting stronger and stronger. Frantic, I motioned for Lina to join me underneath the door's window. She scrambled to huddle down with me. The vibrations got louder and louder then stopped right in front of the door. I turned to Lina and put my index finger to my mouth to shush her. She promptly stopped gasping and crying. I could hear the monster's heavy breathing, and although I couldn't see it, I knew in my gut that it was searching the room for me. This wasn't good. I may have backed myself into a corner. Not good at all. I sucked in a breath in fear as I heard the monster breathing heavily. Suddenly it growled loudly and began to walk away, the sound of footsteps heard getting quieter and quieter.

I felt my chest constrict and my lungs felt like they had been robbed of air. Then I realized I had been holding my breath. I let all the carbon dioxide escape my lungs in one large exhalation, and I carefully checked the window to see if the monster was there. Coast was clear, at least for now. I turned to Lina.

"Are you all right? What are you still doing here?" I asked. She moved to the wall across from me and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"I don't know...I locked myself in here after that Tyrant thing attacked my sister, Kevin and his little ragtag group of survivors." She answered. I looked at her concerned.

"You saw Kevin and his group? When?" I asked.

"Sometime yesterday...I'm pretty sure it was during the day." She said softly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"That Tyrant monster nearly killed Rina." Lina said, referring to her twin sister, the more strong-willed of the two.

"Tyrant?" I said in confusion. Lina shuddered in disgust.

"Big...bald...trench coated monster with a giant claw...had pale eyes and skin, about seven and a half feet tall." Lina described it chillingly to correspond with the monster that was chasing me. It couldn't have been mine; the creature was dropped here by helicopter last night, not during the day. That's what it must be though. It explained a lot of things in that mission briefing memo I left with Carlos. There must have been at least two of them running around then. That thought didn't do anything to appease my worry however. Did Umbrella make those things?

"Then why haven't you tried escaping through the sewer system?" I asked. Lina looked at me through the corner of her eyes with a sheepish expression.

"I'm scared..." She said simply. I snorted in amusement at her answer.

"Lina, in this kind of situation I don't think it's embarrassing to be afraid of something unknown. Hell, I'd be scared too." I told her with a reassuring smile. She smiled back, and nodded. I got up, then hissed out loud as I knocked my right shoulder on the cabinet near the door. I felt a bunch of papers fall to the ground. I looked down at one in particular, seeing the one I had personally filed that day. It was the Street Rats incident. It was the SECOND time they were arrested, and one of the kids, a Hispanic kid named Jack helped a friend get a less harsh punishment. For a kid who couldn't really deign to speak Basic English the boy was an insightful one.

The first time he and his 'gang' members were arrested I had to restrain him after he had gotten loose from the officers who were bringing him into the jail. The kid was a feisty one that was for sure, yelling Hispanic curses and calling me a pig. Water under the bridge when I handled his second arrest. Angela, the police department counsellor had called in sick, so I offered to fill in for her. The job was pretty much like an interrogation, except everything said was off the record. It was more for the officers than the people arrested. It was actually pretty fun the first time. Except those really creepy child-molesters. I shuddered at the thought of them. God, that was so...creepy.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ay Dios_! I swear I din't do it! It be Romeo!" I heard a familiar yell. When I looked up from the desk I watched as the same kid that I had to restrain on the day of the Arklay Mountains mission was dragged into the office. I smiled as he was sat down on one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

"_Buenos Dias_. Welcome back to the Police Department Mr. Carpenter." I said sincerely. I knew him professionally from his file. Juvenile Delinquent, but a normally good and honest kid. You don't get much of that here in Raccoon these days.

"_Buenos dias_..._Senòr _Brown..." He grumbled. He slumped in his chair, glaring at me.

"And for what reason have you been brought into this office Jack?" I asked politely. I didn't really appreciate how everyone treated this kid, especially the uptown kids. On one of my walks home from work I saw a bunch of the uptown preppy losers trying to pick a fight with the Street Rats. I wasn't too fond of that. At that point I had gotten a second job up in the uptown area in The Machine to pay my rent now that there wasn't enough income from STARS. I got to know the blonde Hispanic kid a little better then.

"I din't do nothin'. It be the damn pigs you work wit' and Romeo, that _puta_." He spat half-heartedly. I smirked.

"Now now Jack. I do have a job to do, and I can't do it if you're not cooperating with me. You have to tell me what happened, off the record." I told him. He sighed but nodded. "Good."

"Well...dis is how it be...Romeo..." And then he went on this story of how he had been hanging out with one of his friends from the Street Rats and had been caught when Romeo tried to do a snatch and run. Never really worked, but still, everyone has to experience everything at least once in his or her lives. Romeo had gotten away while Jack had been caught. "And den I got here..." He finished. I nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Well, I know for sure that you'll be detained for a night in the jail. Not a pleasing thought, I know, but in the end it has to be done. If you want I'll give the Officers a heads up about Romeo." I stated. He nodded with a frown on his face. He contemplated what to do, before shaking his head.

"No, it be okay. I been in da jail before. Not much new there, yeah?" He said. I smiled and nodded, getting up and leading him to the door.

"Yeah...don't worry, you'll be fine." I said to him, not mentioning the child molesters I had interviewed an hour ago. I opened the door and led him out where the arresting officers were waiting and shut the door behind him.

_(End Flashback)_

For some reason I wondered where the hell that kid was right now. Was he dead, one of the zombies running around the city, or was he still surviving, trying to protect that uptown chick Lisa he met at school he was head over heels for? I also knew Lisa, not directly but I knew of her parents through my own. Not very nice people, but I guess that's what you get when you work for Umbrella. Her parents were totally self-involved. Despite all that, Lisa was a good kid. She was nice, polite to everyone, and completely good-natured. I thought nothing more of it and turned to Lina.

"What's your plan then Isaac?" She asked me suddenly. I shrugged, then pointed my thumb in the direction of the door.

"Well, I was going to see if I could find a way out of here through the sewers." I answered her. "I was separated with this other girl I met, and can't exactly go back now that the Tyrant after me has seen me." I continued. Lina suddenly looked dubious when I mentioned that a Tyrant was coming after me.

"A _Tyrant_ is after you? Since when?" She asked. I took a few minutes to recap all the events concerning this walking mass of death. Brent's death...the scars on my back...the helicopter...now...

"Since last night. It killed someone I knew. I found a memo outlining my assassination in the museum. That's what we were hiding from just now." I explained. She still looked unconvinced. I shrugged and got up, unhooking the shotgun holster. I left it on the ground in front of Lina, and turned to the door. "You don't have to believe me. Either way I'm not going to stay here forever. The shotgun is a parting gift. I'll see you around." I told her. I made a move toward the door when her voice called out with apparent urgency.

"Wait! I..." She began. I didn't look back, but stayed in place.

"You what?" I asked monotonously.

"I want to go with you...Tyrant or not. I'm never going to leave if I'm by myself. Let's go." She said, the sounds she was making alerting me that she was getting up. I smiled to myself. I was feeling a little scared about the sewers, but if I had to go through the sewers alone, I would have done it. I nodded without looking at her, and opened the door and looking both ways to see if the Tyrant was still lurking around. Nothing. Lina and I slowly crept out of the office and walked down the dimly lit corridor of the jail. The area was deathly silent, save for the distant echo of water dripping from the pipes. We snuck past the holding cells; all of them ajar save one. As we neared the closed cell, I could hear shaky breathing and mumbling. Curiosity got the better of me when we passed by the dark cell, and I found myself nearing the bars to see what exactly was making those noises I was hearing.

"Hello?" I called into the jail cell. In the darkness, I could make out a tall silhouette standing up and walking towards the bars. I jumped back and pointed my gun at the shadow, assuming that it was a zombie. The shadow stepped into the dim light, and then I could see that it was not a zombie, and that the man was still very much alive.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked in a deep baritone voice. I holstered my gun.

"Isaac Brown, and you?" I asked. The man sat inside the light, pulling out a cigarette. Great...now _I_ wanted one. "Hey, do you have another one of those?" I asked. The man sighed and pulled out a second stick, holding it out to me through the bars of the jail cell. I took it from him and placed it between my lips. After lighting his cigarette, he tossed his lighter to me. I lit my cancer stick and took a drag. I let out the smoke and let out a content sigh. Been almost two days since my last cigarette, so I want to enjoy this one. After getting my fix of nicotine, I returned my attention to the man inside the jail cell.

"Why are you inside that cell? Everyone's dead. You can get the hell out of here..." I asked him. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I feel safer in here than out there. Zombies, no matter how many, aren't strong enough to break through these bars, and I don't feel like sharing, so you should get the hell out of here before you attract any attention." The man said, returning to the shadows. Lina and I stared at him with confusion in our eyes before I shrugged and moved on.

"Well, if you want to stay there and fester, be my guest. I'm sure there's a way out of here through the sewers." I retorted as I continued down the hall. I turned right, entering the dog kennel. There was a manhole that seemed to be removed already from someone, but there was no one in sight. Lina and I looked down the illuminated hole and saw that the drop was not too far. Easy to drop down. I turned to Lina.

"You ready?" I asked with a wiggle of my eyebrows. She looked fearful before turning her fearful expression into courage. She nodded. I went first, walking forward and hopping down into the hole. I watched cement pass my eyes, before I felt my feet hit ground. I bent my knees, softening my fall. I stood back up; smelling the disgusting aroma of rotting flesh as half chewed bodies floated in the water the heads completely obliterated. "EW! Sick!" I yelled, pinching my nose. I looked up the manhole and called for Lina. "Lina! What are you waiting for? An invitation?" I asked. There was nothing, before there was a loud scream and suddenly Lina jumped down the hole. I opened my arms to catch her, the taller woman falling into my arms hard.

"Run! The Tyrant is coming! Come on!" She yelled, running down the sewer section. For some reason there were lights here, lighting our way. There was the first level, where the water flowed, and then there was the platform running adjacent to the water just a little higher. We turned a few corners, then found ourselves inside a place where the sound of rushing water slammed our ears. This must have been the sewage treatment facility. I never really the thought the place was underground...what a surprise. There was a large vat of water, and the whole place was so freaking humid from the steam billowing out of the treatment vats.

"Come on. We've got to find a place to hide for now. I think I can hear the Tyrant's footsteps. Let's go..." I warned her. Lina nodded, and we continued through. The thunderous footsteps got louder as we ran through one of the doors. The sound of mechanical whirring filled my ears and saw a large pipe coming from a manhole in the centre of the room that was large enough to fit two people and the pipe altogether. An awesome place to hide. I ran forward, Lina's astonished face watching me as I ran forward. "Well?" I asked as I jumped down the hole. I landed in a darker sewer pipe, the water rushing forward and coming up to my waist. It was not really dirty water now. Naturally. Nobody has been using the sewer system for a while now since everyone's dead, so there was nothing there to be really disgusted with. I looked up through the manhole.

"LINA! COME ON! LET'S GO!" I yelled. I watched her looking down on me through the hole, when suddenly she closed her eyes and jumped. She fell into the water, splashing me fully and cleaning her hair and face of the blood that had been caked onto her body. She stood up, her hair wet and still kind of red. I grabbed her hand. "Now come on!" I told her as I pulled her along, wading through the waist high water. The pipe then split into two paths, one of them leading to what I knew was a waterfall leading to the lower levels of the sewer. I slowed down and got behind Lina. I pushed her to the right. "Go down the path on the right by yourself. The Tyrant is only after me so just try to find a way out of here from wherever you are. I'm sorry..." I insisted. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, but I hid my fears and looked at her with confidence. She mouthed her apology to me and ran off into the path on the right.

I turned my head in the direction we came from, and heard the sloshing of something running through water. I turned and ran into the pipe on the left just as I came into the Tyrant's line of vision. The monster followed, and I kept running until I reached the edge of the waterfall. I looked over the edge and saw a bunch of catwalks running across the large chamber. I turned around, waiting for the Tyrant to appear. This could very well be my death, but at least I've saved a life. I think I am prepared to go to Hell for all the bad things I've done. Knowing that Lina may have a chance of survival without me really puts my mind to rest. At least down there I'll have at least one comforting thought. I swallowed all my fears as I saw the silhouette of the giant man wading through the water toward me.

Okay you hulking piece of shit...come and get me...

I ducked under the first swing from the monster's claw, submerging my head into the water for a split second before coming back up. Suddenly the monster's regular hand shot forward, catching me by the throat. I choked as it slowly lifted me up, my feet not even touching the water anymore. I clawed at the Tyrant's hand in a futile attempt to free myself from its grasp. It pulled its claw back slowly, ready to stab me through the heart and complete its mission. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain that would be coming.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I heard Lina's voice scream. Suddenly the Tyrant was pushed forward, the beast's grip on me faltering and moving. I felt the monster's longest nail pierce my gut and emerge through my back, my kidney no doubt pierced. I howled out in pain as both the Tyrant and I toppled over the edge of the waterfall, the monster's nail still lodged in my body. I let out another wail as I pushed the claw out of my stomach, copper tainting my lips. Once I was free of the claw embedded in my body, I began to feel numb as blood poured from both my wound, and from my mouth. As I fell, I felt my mind blanking, and finally, my vision turned to black. I was finally dead...

**(End Chapter 19)**

So! How do you like this chapter? Good? Bad? Enraged? Tell me in a review!


	20. Surviving Sibling Rivalry

Hey...uh...I wrote the chapter, and I have chapter 21 on it's way already, so enjoy this one and tell me what you think of this. I had a different version of this chapter written, but my computer thought it was high time to be pissy and crashed, so I had to start everything from scratch...anyway, enjoy the last chapter of part 2!

Full Part 2 summary: Isaac's paranoia is his only way to survive the events of Raccoon City those fateful nights in late September, when the city becomes a real-life necropolis. Death hangs in the air, and people are dying left and right. Slowly, Isaac realizes that not only are his friends dying, his faith in other people are dying with them. Soon, he comes to the point where his humanity is so buried by tragedy and death he becomes uncaring for other people's lives. Faced with an enemy that won't stop until he is dead, he must live through the nightmare.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Chapter 20)**

_(September 30th, 5:45 AM 1998.)_

_(24 hours, 45 minutes, 16 seconds)_

In the bleak world I had assumed was the world of death, everything was black which wasn't really a surprise. Although being from a family of Protestants, I was taught by my extremely religious parents to condemn things such as homosexuality, abortion, and to believe that there is a God out there just waiting to bring me into heaven when I die, but in truth I didn't really care. I had gay friends, I knew a bunch of people who have had abortions, and I didn't really believe anything my drunk, insane abuser of a father said anyway. I came up with my own motto and lived through it for most of my teenage life.

_Which was?_

That voice was booming in my mind, different from my own but so similar.

'Live through pain, help the weak, and fend for yourself.' I replied telepathically. Suddenly the voice returned, laughing heartily.

_Pretty twisted motto..._

'Not really...It helped me live through three years of abuse...' I retorted.

_I don't think it did any good, really..._

'Nobody actually asked you for your opinion...' I spat back. There was that laugh again, and then the voice said something else.

_So, you think that you're actually well adjusted? Sacrificing your own needs to make everyone else happier? Don't you think that's a little weird?_

'How is it weird?' I asked.

_When do you ever have time to worry about just yourself? Do you ever attempt to help yourself? Don't you think your _own_ life has any sort of significance?_

'Not really...I feel better when I help other people. It distracts...'

_Exactly! It only distracts you from what is really wrong. You have mood swings, you can't trust people with anything, and you push your pain away. Do you really think that's healthy?_

'No...but there's no other option for me. I have obligations--'

_So? You can't focus on your inner pain while fufilling those obligations? You're not Jesus, you're not a martyr, and you're not going to be one any time soon. Jesus had to do what you were doing, and he died. The difference between himself and you is that Jesus **knew** he could choose not to. You don't think you're able to choose a life other than the one you set up for yourself, but you can._

'I knew that...I chose to become like this, but it's too late to change now...I'm dead...' I pondered solemnly.

_I don't who told you **that**...you're not dead...all you need to do is **wake up**..._

Suddenly my eyes flew open and my throbbing lungs finally reacted and I gasped violently for precious oxygen. Gasping and wheezing, I sat up and looked around. This was not where I was before...definitely not. Last I saw I was falling down into a deep chamber of sewer water. Now I was sitting on a cot inside a small chamber that had puncture holes all around. Beside me was an unconscious Asian woman that was bleeding profusely from her back. Loud gunshots rang through the metal walls, and I could feel something was really wrong. I felt my belly, but found that scar tissue was covering the puncture wound from the Tyrant. I looked to the floor and saw a large black suitcase with a folded piece of paper on top of it.

I reached down and picked up the piece of paper, unfolding it and reading it.

"Mr Brown. It would be crucial for you to take better care of your life. It is worth a lot more than you think, especially to certain people. We've left you a little present to aid you in staying alive...the code to the suitcase is the first three numbers of your birthday." The letter read. Curious, I picked up the suitcase and checked the combonation lock. The numbers were set to 0-0-0. Okay, first three numbers. I turned the first dial to 1, then turned the second dial to 3, then the third dial to 7. I heard the locks release, the suitcase popping open and revealing a large automatic rifle. I picked up one of the extra magazines and inspected one of the bullets.

"Wow..." I exclaimed. I picked up the rifle and placed the strap over my shoulder, placed the extra magazines in my messenger bag, then headed outside. There was a loud roar from the other side of the train, accompanied by the loud boom of a magnum firing a bullet. I looked around my side of the traincar and saw the ladder leading up to the roof. I grabbed on and climbed up. I clamoured onto the roof, getting my new rifle ready. There was a loud roar, and I turned my eyes to where it came from, seeing a giant three armed monster advancing on a redhead that looked taller than I was, rearing RPD field gear. The monster raised it's largest, two fingered claw into the air. I propped the butt of the gun against my shoulder and aimed for the monster.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled out. The redhead looked at me then ducked as I opened fire on the monster, the beast faltering long enough for the redhead to get out of the way. I ran forward and jumped off the train onto the descending train platform. The monster turned to me and revealed it's true hideousness. A gigantic eye stared menacingly at me from the beast's shoulder, and a face seemed to be stretched over the monster's other shoulder. The skull had exposed sinew appearing to be melting off of it, the two empty sockets black as night. The monster roared as it slowly walked toward me.

"Fucking ugly son of a bitch!" I screamed as I pulled the trigger on the gun once again, the recoil pushing me back a step as the bullets ripped through the monster's flesh, spraying blood and flesh everywhere. I stopped and ran around a little distance away from the monster before pulling the trigger again. Finally the monster hunched over, blood pouring from the wounds I have given it. It reared back and let out a booming roar before it leapt from the platform and into a large vent. I turned around at the sound of a footstep behind me, rifle ready to fire. It was that same cop guy that was cornered by the monster.

"I wanted to thank you for watching my back...it's good to see you awake. Ada and I found you in the train just a few minutes ago...she was really worried." The man said in a deep, boyish voice. I relaxed, my gun pointed to the ground. I then smiled, bowing in respect.

"Not a problem..." I said modestly. I extended a hand to the unfamiliar police officer. He took it and shook it firmly. "I'm Isaac..." I greeted him.

"Officer Leon Scott Kennedy." He replied. Suddenly the platform stopped, surprising both Leon and I. He rushed over to the control console and pressed the descend button. The platform didn't budge. "Shit!" He cursed. I looked around and saw one of the double doors open.

"Leon!" I called. He ran over.

"What?" He asked me. I pointed over to the doors.

"You might find a way out through there...we should go check it out...I need to find my friend Claire." I told him. He looked surprised at me.

"You must be the Isaac Claire was talking about..." He said out loud. I looked at him.

"Do you know where Claire is?" I asked. He nodded. He handed the radio at his waist to me.

"Here...maybe you can find her...I'll find a way to patch Ada's wound while you find Claire." He told me. I nodded and recieved the radio. I pressed the lever and spoke as we ran through the doors.

"Claire...Claire...you there? Over" I asked. There was static on the other side before Claire's voice came through.

"Yeah...who is this? Over..." She replied. I silently thanked God.

"It's Isaac...where are you? Over..." I asked in reply.

"Isaac? Thank God you're okay! I'm on my way to the old research lab...over..." She exclaimed.

"Leon and I are heading for..." I checked the sign and saw that we were in our way to the main shaft. "The Main Shaft...over."

"I headed through there a few minutes ago on my way to the lower level. Get down to the lower level and meet me in the monitor room...over." She replied. That seemed okay with me.

"Okay...see you there...over and out." I acquiesced. I hooked the radio to my belt and saw the doors down the hall. We burst through the door and saw ran to the fork in the crosswalk. I looked to the right and saw the bloodied sign that stated "West Area." I turned to Leon. "Leon! I'll see you at the train with Claire!" I told him. He nodded and headed to the door on the left. I looked around, and was about to head to the door on the right, when someone's voice called out my name.

"Isaac!" The voice was deep, definitely male and from above. I looked up and around, then my eyes locked onto a shadow looking down on me from up above. "Take this! You'll need it!" The voice said, tossing something down to me. Instinctively I caught it and looked at it perplexed. What was this? It was a small remote control, dials set to the letter T and C, but there were dials for numbers as well. I looked up and saw nothing. Nobody was even there.

I quickly but still cautiously looked around for any zombies and found half melted bodies lying on the ground. I ignored the disgusting sight and ran down the hall until the hallway split once again. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the cieling behind me gave way to a large shadow in the dust. I knew what that was. I pumped my legs harder, creating distance between the two of us and turned, aiming quickly and firing angrily at the Tyrant.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! COME GET ME!" I screamed as I sprinted down the hall and to the right. I pushed through the door at the end of the hall and fired at the behemoth. The bullets forced the Tyrant to falter in his advance, and I didn't stop firing until I ran out of bullets in my clip. By then the monster was slowing down significantly, and blood was dripping from the bullet wounds. Suddenly the Tyrant dropped, unmoving. I didn't even think to make sure it was dead, I just turned and ran. I ran down the stairs and then headed for the only door I could see. I ran down the corridor and suddenly the ceiling broke once again, the Tyrant roaring and running after me. It shrugged off it's trenchcoat, it's muscles rippling and flexing as it chased after me.

Suddenly the remote I had been given on the catwalks came to my mind. I looked at the dials. One dial was set at the letter 'T' and then one of the other dials was set to the letter C. Maybe...I turned the letter dial until the space was blank, then turned the other dials to '003.'

I pointed the remote at the monster and pressed the button, holding it. A small red light illuminated for four seconds, before a green light lit up, but nothing happened. I stared angrily at the remote and turned it over. Suddenly there was a small note. I read it out loud.

"Stay within a two metre radius of the Tyrant..." The note said. I stared incredulously at the piece of paper. Two _metres_? You had to be kidding me...

I looked back at the snarling Tyrant, then down at the remote control, and pondered my options. Everything else I've done was a complete bust, so why not risk my life for the umpteenth time and take a gamble? I had to plan for the next part. I gripped the remote tighter and turned left and then left again. The corridor I was running in was wider, enough for me to maneuver around the beast. I slowed my pace, then finally stopped. I turned to the Tyrant, pointing the remote at the Tyrant and getting ready. It raised it's claw, snarling in rage to kill me. I ducked underneath the swing just barely, the button depressed.

'1 one thousand...' I counted. I hopped out of the way when the tyrant swung at my belly. '2 one thousand...' I hit the ground trying to evade the next swipe at my neck, the skin on my neck nicked just a little. '3 one thousand...' I scrambled to my feet and attempted to swerve out of the way when the Tyrant made one final swipe upwards. I bent back a little, evading the swipe by a little. Suddenly I screamed when I felt the Tyrant's longest nail tear into my face, my blood spurting out onto the Tyrant's chest as I hit the ground. I felt unbelievable pain as blood poured from my cheek and eyesocket. In the corner of my eye, I heard the remote make a loud chiming noise.

I ducked when the Tyrant's chest burst outward, blood, guts and bone spraying out onto me, the wall, the floor...me...

I looked up to see the Tyrant falling backwards to the ground, a gaping hole in the beast's chest. I stared at the humanoid mutant, the adrenaline slowly releasing itself from my system and alerting me of the new pain I was supposed to be feeling in my face. I looked around and saw it...what was left of my right eye. It was torn in half, bloody and oozing with fluid. I grit my teeth as I covered my eye gently, the sting amplifying itself ten times in my body.

Everything was a complete blur now that one of my eyes were missing. I quickly reached into my messenger bag to grab the last of the medicinal pills Dr. Hamilton gave me. The cut was far too deep to not have scar tissue, but I had now lost the usage of my right eye. I shook out one of the larger pills and dry swallowed it. I didn't waste time waiting for the wound to patch itself up, I had a job to do. Up ahead was the entrance to the monitor room. I walked in, Claire herself staring at one of the monitors, Leon himself on one of the monitors. Panting heavily, I spoke.

"Claire..." I called. She spun around in surprise, and gasped when she realized that it was me.

"Oh my God, Isaac! What happened to you?" She exclaimed as she inspected my newly given wound. I frowned at her.

"Slashed in the face on the way here...not too bad...but I lost my right eye." I explained. Claire looked sympathetic, but I reassured the brunette that I was fine. "It hurts...there's no doubt about that...but escaping this place is my number one priority right now..." I told her. She nodded and pulled out a bottle of First Aid Spray, one of Umbrella's more useful pharmeceutical medications. I was kind of amazed to see Comfry on the label as part of the ingredients, but in their files they stated that the medicinal jungle herb was the basic ingredient in the spray.

"Hold still...you've got to close the wound..." She whispered. I closed and covered my left eye, waiting for the sting of the spray and then the excruciating pain of my body reacting to the spray and repairing the hemorraging tissue. I felt and heard the spray hitting the right side of my face, the sting making me wince a little. Suddenly the pain intensified and lasted for thirty seconds, then died out like wildfire. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and uncovered my other eye.

"The shit helps...but doesn't mean it makes the pain any less." I joked to Claire, who smiled back.

"One of Umbrella's _only_ useful creations." She stated. She patted my back, heading to where I had came in. "Come on...we have to get back upstairs to make the vaccine for Sherry..." She told me. I nodded and ran after her. We ran through the door and paused at the Tyrant's dead body. "What the?" Claire said dumbly. I urged her on.

"Not much to do here...it's dead..." I told her. She resumed running and looked at me.

"Is THAT what took your eye?" She asked. I nodded, making a jump over the rubble caused by the Tyrant breaking through the ceiling. We ran upstairs and jumped over the hole made by the Tyrant and returned to the large catwalk area. "Any other outstanding wounds you have yet to tell me?" Claire asked as we turned to the left.

I looked at her with a smile. "If I did I wouldn't let you see it because I feel uncomfortable with people I'm _not_ intimate with seeing my bare body." I replied. She looked at me with a slightly disgusted face. I rolled my eyes as we turned left. "It's not any place _too_ intimate...but I have a problem with people seeing me without a shirt..."

Claire looked back at me. "There's no need to explain..." She turned a corner without looking forward and almost ran into a bunch of naked zombies. I reached out and pulled Claire back, using my inertia to jump and spin and kick the rotting zombie's head off. I landed and readied my new rifle for firing. I had a little trouble aiming with my left eye, but I got the hang of it and fired, ripping through the rest of the pack without much trouble. Claire looked thankful at me, before pulling out a handgun and firing. I turned and saw a zombie dropping to the ground with a bullet in it's brain.

"Thanks..." I smiled at Claire, who smiled back.

"Well...we _do_ have to find my brother...and he'll be mighty angry if you're dead." She stated in a matter of factly tone. I smiled and nodded. We walked through the hall to the shutter door, Claire pulling out a small keycard and inserting it into a swiping station. The shutter opened, revealing another batch of zombies in labcoats. Claire and I backed up, Claire pulling out a double barrel shotgun and firing. I opened fire with my new machine gun, the two of us tearing through the group of zombies easily. Once the last zombie was killed, Claire and I entered the room beyond the shutter, a seeing various machines not running. Claire began to search for something in the room, leaving me at the doorway confused.

"Uh...Claire? What are we doing here?" I asked. I followed Claire through the room, passing underneath one of the large vents. I stopped when I heard a perplexing sound. I think it was a mixture of wet slipping and sliding with low, animalistic growling. I had a foreboding feeling in my stomach that whatever was making that noise was dangerous.

"I've got to find a vaccine synthesizer for Sherry." Claire replied distractedly, a small vial in her hand. I looked around and saw the same kind of machine as in the hospital. I pointed to it.

"You mean that?" I asked. She looked to where I was pointing and looked perplexingly at it. She neared it and looked it over, then saw the vial insertion slot. She inserted the vial in her hand into the slot and looked for a button. Finally she found it and pressed the button, the machine whirring for a few seconds before the vial was filled with a cloudy white liquid.

"Okay...this is the base vaccine. Now we have to go down to the main labs and make the vaccine." She said determinedly. I nodded and led the way out. No new zombies, no new three armed monsters with melted flesh and eyes growing out of their shoulders. A safe as one can be in this situation...

"So what do you plan to do if we escape?" Claire asked me. I kept my head down and shrugged.

"My parents are dead...I have no other family...and I'm too far into the whole Umbrella thing to try and live a normal life...all I have now is the fact that I've got fighting skills, the IQ of a supercomputer, and enough firearms training to keep myself alive." I replied. "All I _can_ do is try and take down Umbrella." I finished.

"Isn't that a little bit of a defeatist attitude? Just because you're super smart, have martial arts training, and can use firearms doesn't mean you don't deserve a new life after this..." Claire stated in a motherly tone.

"Yes...but I want to...this is about me...and I'm doing what is right..." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked as we walked down the stairs to the lower floor.

"I've lost my eye, my family, my home, and some of my friends. My life that would have come to pass if this hadn't happened doesn't mean a thing to me anymore. I've got absolutely no reason to run from Umbrella anymore." I explained.

"Well, what will you do when Umbrella is taken down?" Claire asked as we walked through the monitor room. I shrugged.

"I don't know...there's no definite sign that your brother and our friends will succeed, but if it happens and we succeed, it will all depend on how old I'll be." I replied. Claire nodded. I looked at Claire.

"How about you? You gonna run off with Leon and become a two person anti-Umbrella campaign?" I asked. Claire scoffed.

"No. Finding my brother is my first priority, and besides that, Leon seems a little gung-ho about law enforcement." Claire replied. I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, but Leon isn't that bad. He kind of reminds me of Chris, but more calmed." I agreed. Claire shrugged. We dropped the subject when we entered the main laboratory, Claire heading straight for the Vaccine synthesizer. I kept watch for anything hostile as Claire placed the vaccine cartridge into the machine and pressed the button. I opened fire when a random zombie shuffled into the room, moaning piteously at me. It hit the ground, the monster letting out breathless grunts as it crawled towards my legs. I put my gun away and bent down, grabbing the zombie's head in my gloved hands and twisted, the zombie's neck making a violent snapping noise. The zombie stopped moving, and I got back up just as Claire picked up the newly created Vaccine.

"Okay, let's go!" Claire told me as she ran for the door. I followed her out, the two of us running through the monitor room and back into the corridor with the dead Tyrant on the floor and the door right beside the door leading to the monitor room. Suddenly there was a huge rumbling that knocked both Claire and I to the ground for a second.

"Whoa...what was that?" I asked. Immediately after I asked that, red sirens began to flash and a computerized voice rang out in the hallway.

"Caution, this facility will self destruct in five minutes..." The female voice called out monotonously. I checked my watch and saw that it was just past six twenty A.M. Cursing, Claire and I turned to the left and entered the door adjacent to the monitor room door, finding ourselves in a chamber with a bunch of containers on really tall racks. We ran through the aisles and found the entrance to a cargo elevator. I ran forward and pressed the call button, the engine on the elevator running. Claire stood beside me, tapping her foot in impatience. Suddenly my senses were tweaked when I heard a small cracking noise just above us. I looked up and saw the ceiling beginning to crack, and I had a feeling it was going to come down soon.

"Claire! Watch out!" I yelled as I pushed her out of the way, diving out of the way as the ceiling broke through, the same mutant thing from the train platform roaring and advancing on the two of us. I stared in horror at it, then scrambled to my feet and ran in the opposite direction. I ducked under one of the monster's swings and drew my machine gun. I took aim at the monster's chest and fired, the monster letting out screeches as blood went flying everywhere, but the monster didn't stop advancing on me. I kept backing up while firing.

"Isaac! Duck!" I heard Claire's voice scream from behind me. I turned and saw her holding up the same type of weapon Jill had in her posession when I saw her and my eyes widened. I hit the ground as Claire fired, the explosion throwing the monster off of it's feet and a few metres back. I got back up and began to fire at the monster wildly, the beast thrashing around as the flames that resulted from the blast burned it's flesh. Suddenly the monster began to twisted and turned sickeningly, it's legs twisting into a more quadrapedal kind of look, and it's mouth began to elongate and grow sharp, jagged teeth, roaring. Cursing, I ran a few more feet away, turned and fired as Claire fired more explosives at the beast.

The monster was unrelenting, only faltering a little with every explosion that tore at it's body. Suddenly it jumped up onto the racks and used the moment to advance on us quickly. It stared down at me, growling before jumping off the racks at me. I dove forward and dodged the monster's sharp claws and fangs just barely, rolling on the ground and getting back to my feet. Claire let out another barrage of grenades as I fired another volley of bullets, the monster's confusion as to which one of us to attack used against it. After I had spent all of the bullets in my second magazine, and after the thirteenth grenade fired at the beast, it let out a violent screech and melted into a vomit-like black puddle.

Claire ran through a less dangerous aisle as the elevator arrived, the two of us lifting the wooden gate just enough for us to get in. Claire pressed the descend button and we were on our way down. I sat down on the elevator floor, panting and clearing my throat. I took that time to touch my now empty eyesocket and felt the caked on blood and scar tissue on my face. Claire then took a seat beside me.

"You okay?" She asked. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Not really...I've lost an eye...it's just different now. This whole thing has changed my life. I didn't even think I would survive as long as I did in this city, but look at us. We're this much closer to escape." I said in reverence, pinching my index finger and thumb together to show what I meant.

"I know...I never really thought I'd be able to do some of the things that I've done. In a way this has made me a little more confident in finding Chris." Claire agreed. I got back up, brushing the dirt and grime from my pants and messenger bag. The elevator stopped at the lowest floor the sirens blaring. I turned to Claire and helped her up.

"Come on, we've got to get to the train before this place blows." I told her. She nodded and we ran down the hall, focused on our escape. The hallway twisted and turned, and finally led to an open doorway. We ran through, the place beginning to rumble and shake. Suddenly the Train appeared from the right, Leon calling to us from the engine car.

"Claire! Isaac! Come on! Get on!" He yelled as explosion rocked the upper floors. We ran forward toward the Train, but our opportunity to board was gone when the doorway and Leon disappeared behind a wall. Claire and I looked around, then saw two more open doors. I turned to Claire.

"Take the first one...see you inside." She nodded and backed up. She ran forward and jumped, going straight through the door. I looked and saw my door approaching. I ran forward and jumped, barely hitting my shoulder as I toppled in. I got up and looked around, then ran toward the engine car. I stumbled when there was a loud explosion that rocked the train, but kept on going and entered the engine car. Claire and Leon were leaning over a small blonde girl in a school girl's uniform, the vaccine cartridge in Claire's hand empty.

I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. The small girl gave out an audible gasp as she got up, looking around. Claire smiled happily, hugging the small girl who hugs back. Leon stood up, looking out into the dark tunnel. "Well...we're out of danger, at least for a while..." Leon commented.

"Not exactly. I've got Umbrella on my tail..." I disagreed. Claire nodded.

"And I need to find my brother..." Claire added. Leon looked back at us, then back at the tunnel. I shrugged and looked back at the metal floor. Suddenly the Train rocked forward, jolting me from my rest. Claire looked at both Leon and I warily.

"What was that?" She asked. I got up, looked at Leon and nodded, the two of us holding our guns tightly as we entered the connected car. The door behind us closed and locked. I banged against it, trying to open it back up. Suddenly the computerized female voice sounded again.

"Bio-hazardous material detected on Train, self destruction set for two minutes..." The computer said. Leon let out a series of curses and ran to the back of the cargo car. Suddenly sharp points smashed through the back of the car, Leon letting out a yell of surprise and running back to where I was. The same black goo that the monster Claire and I fought appeared, turning into a large wall of spikes with a mouth in the middle, pulled along by four large tentacles.

I let out an exasperated growl. "This thing doesn't know when to quit, does it?" I asked no one in particular. I slapped in my last magazine and opened fire on the monster, blood, flesh and bone flying everywhere as Leon's magnum left gaping holes in the monster. After three seconds of bullets flying from my gun and three shots from Leon's magnum, the monster began to dissolve again. Leon then fired a shot at the handle to the door behind us, the door sliding open freely. He tries to open the other car door, but can't. I exited to the gap between the two cars and began to climb up onto the roof, the wind blowing my hair around wildly. Leon followed, the two of us crawling toward the escape hatch. There was a loud crash, Leon and I both looking back and seeing tentacles feeling around for us.

"Leon! Come on! Keep going!" I yelled to the man. We reached the escape hatch, the stronger man turning the handle and opening it. I dropped in to see the little blonde girl looking frantically at the control panel. I moved out of the way to let Leon in, the cop pointing out the emergency brake switch. The little girl slammed her fist on the button and the Train jolted, the three of us thrown forward as the Train came to a screeching halt. Leon grabbed the girl's hand.

"Come on, Sherry!" He urged. They ran for the exit as I followed, the three of us running down the tunnel and toward the light. Suddenly we were joined by Claire as we all ran, the light coming from the end of the tunnel getting larger and larger until we reached the exit. We all threw ourselves to the ground away from the tunnel as explosions echoed from the tunnel and then a geyser of flames shot out from the tunnel. We didn't lift our heads until the sound of the flames died down.

"Guys? Are we still alive?" Sherry asked as she lifted her head. I let out a chuckle as I got up. Leon got back up, staring in awe at the sunrise. I stared at the rising sun and felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't believe it...I was alive...and I had survived five whole days in the city.

"Come on guys...we've got work to do..." Leon said with a creepily cheery tone. Claire looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Leon turned to us with a smile.

"Well.._someone_ has to take down Umbrella..." He said determinedly. Claire then got up.

"I can't...I have to find my brother..." She said solemnly. Leon stared at her with wide eyes.

"Is that _all_ you ever think about? Your brother is all the way in Europe!" Leon argued. Leon looked at me expectantly. "Isaac, you're with me, right? Someone has to take down Umbrella! This is a matter of revenge!" He tried to convince me. I shrugged.

"No doubt..." I agreed. Leon looked triumphant at Claire, like he had won an important argument. "...but I was in on Chris' plan to take down Umbrella before you even mentioned taking down Umbrella, _and _I have Chris' personal documents, so technically he is still my boss. I'm sorry, but I'm going with Claire..." He looked angrily at me when I finished my sentence. Leon looked enraged at the two of us, but I had a look of unabashed indifference.

"You know what? Fine! Go! You can leave me and Sherry the hell alone then! Go off to find your precious Chris Redfield!" He yelled. Claire looked shocked at his outburst. Sherry looked fearful at Claire, who looked at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry Sherry...I promise to come back, and then you can be my real little sister..." Claire said calmly before running off into the woods. I stayed put, breathing slowly. Leon looked at me angrily.

"Well? Aren't you going to follow her?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. I shrugged.

"I've decided to go north to some friends first, because I may have caused unnecessary greif." I replied. I stared sternly at him. "That was fairly immature of _you_ though..." I commented.

"No, it isn't! We have a possible world crisis on our hands and all she can think about is her brother!" He yelled. I shook my head.

"So are you mad that she doesn't think of _you_ as the most important person in her life?" I asked even more sternly. He looked shocked but quickly regained himself.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." He said.

"Do you want to know a little tidbit about Claire and Chris? They were orphans since Chris was sixteen...so the only person Claire grew up with was her brother, who worked hard to keep themselves afloat and to put Claire through school." I explained. Leon looked shocked and a little sorry. "If you lost someone who put your life before their own for most of their life, how would you feel? Lost? Alone? Scared? Chris is all she has...and now I think you just made her think that she doesn't have _you_ anymore..." I finished. Now he looked sad.

Suddenly someone grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up to my feet. I reacted and slammed my heel into the person's crotch, the man letting go of me and holding his pained area. I quickly spun and slammed my heel into the man's face, my shoe coming in contact with a contamination suit. I saw a little movement in the corner of my eye and spun, slamming my fist into another haz-mat suit covered chest. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and after a few seconds I began to feel drowsy and tired. My arms and legs felt heavy, and my eyelids were drooping. I felt someone grab my wrists and bind them with handcuffs as I blacked out...

**(End Chapter 20)**

And there's chapter 20! Hope you liked it! I'll be posting 21 in a few days, I just need to find the time between school and all this stuff I need to do...


	21. Part 2 Epilogue, Becoming a Memory

Okay, here's the epilogue for part 2. I'm sorry it took so long for the people who actually read this, but I was kind of preoccupied by my exams, getting and quitting a job, and all this other stuff. Anyway, enjoy.

Full Part 2 summary: Isaac's paranoia is his only way to survive the events of Raccoon City those fateful nights in late September, when the city becomes a real-life necropolis. Death hangs in the air, and people are dying left and right. Slowly, Isaac realizes that not only are his friends dying, his faith in other people are dying with them. Soon, he comes to the point where his humanity is so buried by tragedy and death he becomes uncaring for other people's lives. Faced with an enemy that won't stop until he is dead, he must live through the nightmare.

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Resident Evil. I would in part if I bought stocks in Capcom or something, but I don't have that kind of money.

**(Chapter 21)**

_(Journal of Kris Matheson)_

_October 1st, 1998._

_This will be the third day in a row that I haven't slept. Ever since I received that E-mail from Isaac, I've been having really weird nightmares. All of them involve Isaac, his eyes crazed and glowing, his hand extended to me. When I take his hand, my skin feels as if it is burning, and I try to wrench my hand away, but his grip is far too strong for me. I then wake up, screaming. Is the dream just my conscience telling me that I miss him? It couldn't be, because I miss him like hell even now. _

_The Canadian News had found out that the American Government had agreed to erase Raccoon City from the map, and to completely destroy the city with three consecutive nuclear bombs. They had hit this morning, and they then released the list of the deceased citzens on television. A complete list was to be released tomorrow. I hope to God Isaac's name isn't on that list..._

_October 2nd, 1998._

_There was something weird about this day. As I walked home from the corner store, newspaper in hand, I kept feeling someone was watching over me. I returned to my dorm room, having to move out of my parent's house and into the house my brothers rented for themselves, dreading yet anxious to read the list of deceased citzens in Raccoon City. I hope to God Isaac isn't on that list._

"Anderson...Andrews...Ballantyne...Birkin...Brown, Isaac...Callahan..." I took a double take. I read the paper more closely. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. I sighed and went downstairs, heading for the door. I picked it up, seeing two large men in black suits and black sunglasses, staring straight ahead.

"Matheson, Kris?" They asked. I slowly nodded cautiously. They moved aside, telling me to go into a bright red, unmarked SUV. "Please, follow us..." They said. I stared at the two men, something definitely not right about them, but something in my heart told me that they were going to tell me something really important. I nodded, pulling on a coat and walking to the vehicle. I opened the door myself and climbed in, anxious and slightly scared about what was going on. Was this a practical joke, or something serious? We drove off, the Winnipeg scenery passing us by. We made a stop in front of Portage Place Shopping Centre.

"Please enter the shopping mall, and please be as inconspicuous as you can..." The driver said to me. I nodded, pushing the door open and entering the downtown mall. The place was bustling, a wave of people inside the mall shopping for Thanksgiving decorations and whatnot. I quietly walked around, before finally taking a seat on one of the empty benches.

"Pretty good acting, for your first time..." I heard a familiar voice. My eyes widened, and I tensed up. "Don't turn around...I'm not really supposed to be here..." He quickly said. I quickly relaxed, leaning against the benches to make myself look bored. Internally my mind was racing. "You read the papers, right?" He asked. I nodded. I began to speak, not turning my head.

"You bastard...making me think you were really dead..." I quietly spat. He let out a small chortle of amusement.

"By all accounts, I _am_ dead...the government and everyone in North America thinks that I died in the explosion in Raccoon...it should keep the "dogs" off my trail for a while..." He replied. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What do you mean? Somebody following you or something?" I asked. When he replied, his tone was so grave and dark, portraying the seriousness of his words.

"If anyone asks about me, act like I really died. It'll be troublesome for you and your family if you don't. Umbrella will start to ask questions if you don't, and from my experience, they always get what they want..." He stated. My eyes widened. I quickly spun around.

"Then..." But he was gone, a mere memory now. My god...it was true then...

_(Isaac's POV)_

I watched from the door, the Asian man confused and completely crestfallen by my disappearance. It had to be this way. This was bigger than the two of us. I turned to the three suits, the three of them staring solemnly at me. "Well...I'm ready to go back...tell Graham that I'll be at the training complex soon..." They nodded, getting into the SUV. I followed, softly feeling the bracelet on my wrist. Graham's little trinket to make sure he knew where I was at all times. I quietly watched the Winnipeg scenery pass me by, and then had the slightest urge to touch the scar on my eye.

It had healed nicely since yesterday, the doctors administering a stronger dosage of Umbrella's First Aid Spray formula to heal the surgical cuts and stitches. Having that stuff in your eye really sucked, not that my new eye could feel anything anyway, it just felt uncomfortable. I didn't think Senator Graham would actually pay to have my eye replaced with a new, fully working liquid metal replica, the green in the replacement having a more silver hue than before. He must have thought I was going to freak out without it. In exchange, I was drafted into the Secret Division of Biologically Organic Weaponry Estrangement and Destruction in the American Secret Service. Basically assassin work against Umbrella mainly. I had been given the chance to contact Chris, who had saved Jill with Barry the morning of the missile launch.

They were all fine and dandy, although separated from each other, and were ready to take on Umbrella Europe. Later I had found out that Sherry had been captured by an unknown group from the jail she and Leon were being held in. They didn't even bother taking Leon, they just wanted the girl. The car reached the airport where the private jet was being prepped. I was going to be sent to the North African Base for military training to be what the government officials called "Komodos," which was basically an assassin. For now, my life had literally been put on hiatus...

**(End Chapter 21)**

I promise by the end of next week, I'll try and get the next chapter done...


	22. Old Friend, New Enemy

I'm sorry for such a huge delay...my internet is being a little bo-natch again. Anyway, here's chapter 22, which is the most chapters I've ever had in a story to date. I hope everyone still likes this story, because I've got a few thoughts on a parody of RE4 going on in my head. Damn my friend Jyce and his stupid, funny and sick ideas. There's going to be a whole backstory to the parody, but unfortunately I'm too lazy to actually publish it on Fictionpress. Sooner or later I'll have the moxy to do it.

_EDIT: Thanks to HHOD for correcting my sucky-ass French. I feel humbled, because I come from Canada and I know a lot of people who are fluent in French, but I never bothered to stick with studying it, but whatever. I thank Hamster of Doom for her corrections...I was actually hoping someone would help me with it. Thank you._

Full Part 3 summary: After narrowly escaping death in Raccoon City, Isaac is captured by a mysterious government faction and is given a new chance to join the rebellion against Umbrella. Three months of grueling, nonstop training have passed since Isaac has heard from his friends from Raccoon and now he has honed his skills as a fighter. One afternoon he recieves a phone call from Leon saying that Claire is about to infiltrate the Umbrella Labs in Paris and he goes off to help. What he doesn't know is that the nights three quiet months ago are about to repeat themselves.

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Resident Evil. I would in part if I bought stocks in Capcom or something, but I don't have that kind of money.

**(Chapter 22)**

_(North Africa, three months after Raccoon City Incident)_

"Seventy-two...seventy three...seventy four..." I grunted. I watched the ground as the sweat dripped from my forehead and onto the concrete floor when my cell phone went off. I continued doing push ups with my right hand while my left fished into my pockets and pulled out the small device. I looked at it and saw Leon's number. I rolled my eyes and pressed the answer button. "Brown..." I grunted while pushing up.

"Isaac, I've just gotten a message from Claire...she's in Paris thinking about infiltrating Umbrella's Main Labs tomorrow night. I don't know who else to go to, and Claire specifically asked where you were. I know you have Chris' contact, so you would be the safest bet." Leon said. In shock I dropped myself onto the floor with a loud thump, my arms already sore anyway. I couldn't believe Claire has resurfaced, especially now. I had heard from Carlos that Umbrella's been doing major crackdowns on the survivors of Raccoon City, and were searching frantically for all of us.

"Paris, huh? Well, I'll try to reach her before then, but I can't make any promises..." I told him.

"I understand, but I'm just worried about her...I don't want to lose her like I lost Ada." He said softly. I rolled my eyes at the mention of the crimson clad asian woman's name.

"When will you understand that Ada was a spy only after the G-Virus?" I asked him.

"I'm just worried about Claire, okay? Please help her..." Was all he said before he hung up. I turned off my phone and got up, putting on a regular white shirt and headed for General Caldwell's office. He was my commanding officer, and basically the one person I had to convince into letting me leave the base for a few days. I knocked on the door, the gruff voice of my superior resonating through the door.

"Come in..." I turned the knob and entered the office, Caldwell sitting at his desk with his hands folded neatly on the mahogany wood. His face lit up when he saw me. "Isaac, my boy! I haven't seen you in weeks! Look at how you've changed since you first arrived! What can I do you for?" He asked with his southern drawl. I smiled and saluted him, a gesture he readily returned. He gestured for me to take a seat, which I did.

"I was hoping to get a pass to leave the base and go to Paris for a week. A friend of mine is in rather big trouble." I said. Caldwell nodded.

"Yes. The ever vigilant Claire Redfield. We've been keeping track of all the people you were connected to in Raccoon for a while now, including your friend Kris. He's rather good at BioChemistry, and we've been thinking of offering him a job as a technology researcher for the S. D. B. O. W. E. D." I laughed and waved my index finger at the older man.

"Oh no. Kris will refuse. He has a thing about working for America, it bothers him. But about Claire, you're right. I want to help her. She's a friend of mine and another friend's little sister." I said to him. Caldwell laughed.

"I don't see any problem with letting you leave, since the bracer on your wrist lets us track you down wherever you are. I can have a private jet ready for you in two hours. That should give you ample time to get your equipment ready, right?" Caldwell asked. I nodded in appreciation. "And maybe in return you'll give my daughter a chance?" He asked. I laughed out loud. Ever since I had got here, Caldwell's daughter Natalie has been trying to get me to agree to go on a date with her. I headed for the door.

"Unfortunately sir, I've got no time right now. Maybe when I get back." I said before walking out. I headed for my personal weapons locker. More like my personal weapons case. All there was inside was the rifle I was given inside the lab by whoever the hell saved my life, and my personal favorites, the modified Desert Eagles. I was given versions of the Desert Eagles with the same firepower as the fully upgraded fabled "Broken Butterfly" but with twice the amount of bullet capacity and firing speed without sacrificing the reload speed, and for added flair I would load them with hollowpoint bullets. One hit in the chest and your lungs, heart and maybe part of your liver gets F.U.B.A.R. Just the way I like it. I made sure to have extra rounds and magazines with me in the case, then moved to the hand to hand weaponry.

I packed my custom made combat knife, the weapon custom fitted to my hands and was ambidextrous, switchable between hands. I packed the duplicate into the case as well, getting ready for anything. I put on some regular street clothes and hefted the case, heading out of the room. There was a sudden noise of air rushing behind me. I quickly ducked and rolled out of the way, opening the suitcase and pulling out one of my knives. I recognized the large oddly shaped knife and the burly body, the man in question tossing his knife into the air over and over.

"You've got _some_ reflex there...hard to believe that you're only eighteen, but inborn skill doesn't beat experience, twerp..." I sighed and got back up, holding my knife tightly.

"Still angry, huh? Does it bother you that much that I'm younger than you? I'm still a trainee, so what satisfaction does it give you?" I asked in exasperation.

"None...I just think children shouldn't be allowed here. They could get _hurt_..." At the word 'hurt' the blonde rushed forward and swung his knife at me again. I barely dodged the tip of his knife, and I blocked the next swipe with my own blade, taking a chance by grabbing his hand and kicking the light haired man in the face, knocking him backward a little. He hit the bed harshly, a loud grunt of pain ringing in my ears. I relaxed my stance a little.

"Jack...no one on this base is the best...not even you. Leave me alone. I've got work to do..." I told him. Jack laughed.

"Mission? I thought trainees weren't allowed to see any action before their training is complete?" He mocked. I shook my head.

"Unlike some people on this base, I still have a life beyond this. A friend of mine is in danger, and I have permission to go help. So, if you'll excuse me, you're delaying my flight." I told him respectfully. Jack was a scary, obsessive guy, but he was still one of my superiors. I turned to the door, but the sound of his boots hitting the ground quickly alerted me of his next attack. I spun and swiped the knife upwards, blocking his blade from hitting me. In a quick succession, I let the knife go and made a small clockwise pivot, grabbing the knife's hilt with my left hand and brought it down at Jack's face, a small spray of blood alerting me to what I had done. He hit the ground holding the left side of his face.

I turned my back and apologized. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think you wouldn't have been able to stop it in time. I'll take the blame if you want me to, but I won't be here until a week from now. You should get the cut looked at." I said before putting my knife back into the suitcase and walking out. Outside, Caldwell was waiting to lead me to the landing strip. "Cadet Krauser is in my room. I accidentally gave him a cut on his face. You should get him looked at." I told the older man. Caldwell looked back at my my barrack, confused.

"You shouldn't take offense to Krauser's attacks. Before you, he was the fastest developing Cadet we had." Caldwell said to me. I shrugged. I shoved that to the back of my mind. Claire was the only person I really needed to worry about. She was a friend, and an ally. She was my friend's little sister, and I wanted to make sure she makes it out of wherever the hell she is safely. The wind began to pick up as we got closer to the jet, the jacket I was wearing billowing around while the white button up tee underneath made almost no movement. I got into the small plane and bid the General farewell, before the stairs pulled up and closed, the Jet moving forward and finally lifting off. I contemplated my actions before getting bored and falling asleep.

_(Paris, France. sunset.)_

I slipped on the warm coat and wrapped the matching scarf around my neck and ears. I stepped out of the airport, ready for the gust of freezing wind I knew was coming. I sighed in pleasure as the frigid temperature hit me, having been in the burning African sun for three months straight. I was finally able to cool down my heated blood. I quickly got into a cab and gave them directions to the inn I was going to be staying in.

"_Le Chateau Rouge, Montmarte sil vous plait..._(Translation: "The Red House, Montmarte please.")" I said to the cabby.

"_Parlez vous francais, monsieur? _(Translation: "You speak French, Mister?")" The cabby asked as we drove off. I shook my head.

"_Un peu..._(Translation: "A little.")" I replied. The man laughed. I smiled and looked out the window at the lights and sights of the European city. Things were beautiful here. Things here were almost maudlin with pseudo joy. Families walking together and laughing, getting ready for Christmas and whatnot. Couples leaning protectively into each other, sharing intimate secrets and feelings with each other. Friends walking together in camaraderie, fortunate to be able to find familiar warmth and support in the freezing cold. I stared at them longingly, remembering a time when I had friends and a beautiful girlfriend, but six months had changed all of it.

I was a recorded dead man, a government killer, and alone. So much for a normal life. In the span of six months I had lost my virginity, lost a girlfriend to another man, lost my job, got chased by numerous kinds of mutants and zombies, was nearly killed by a giant with an humungous claw about four times, lost an eye, dodged a train exploding, and was legally dead to the world. All in all I'd say I've lived a pretty fruitful life. Suddenly the taxi dropped to the side a little, the cabby forced to stop.

"_Merde..._(Translation:"Shit")" He got out of the car and looked at the tires, telling me that two of the tires had gone flat. I smiled and shook my head.

"_Non, c'est bien._ (Translation: "No, it's okay.")" I told him I'd walk the rest of the way, since the inn wasn't too far from here anyway. I paid him my fare and went on my way. I had passed Rue Cherise when I caught a glimpse of a young, ponytailed brunette in a red coat. I kept following her before I heard the sounds of snow crunching under boots quickly. I scanned the scenery beyond me before taking off. I quickly looked back to see two black clad men with Umbrella insignias following after me into the alleyway. I kept running, turning corners until I lost them. I ducked into a dead end alleyway, opening my suitcase and pulling out one of my handguns. A sudden and loud noise alerted me of a tiny little homeless boy shivering and hiding behind one of the trashcans.

I got up quickly, closing my suitcase and grabbing the small boy, hauling him under my right arm and out of the alleyway. I scanned the alleys and finally found an open emergency fire exit door open. I quickly glanced at the small boy under my arm, and saw that he was too terrified to even make a noise. I put my gloved finger to my lips to make sure he stayed quiet. He nodded, clapping his hands over his mouth. I smiled and made a run for the door, the footsteps getting louder and louder. I quickly and carefully ran into the fire exit and closed it, running up a small set of stairs to my left to the next landing. I set the little boy down and covered one of his ears with my hand and covered the other one by pressing him up against my side. I gestured for him to close his eyes, which he did forcefully.

I quietly waited for the two agents, holding my Desert Eagle out and pointed at the wall adjacent to the door. I knew they had seen me, and it was just what I wanted. I flinched for a moment when a bullet blew through the lock on the fire exit door and a boot crashed through. Suddenly the two agents ran in blindly, guns drawn. In an instant of seeing them I opened fire upon them, three bullets to each of them in a triangular pattern. I was required to make perfectly sure that my targets were dead, so I patterned all my shots into a scalene triangle. A bullet to the heart, a bullet to the brain, and a bullet to the right lung. Absolutely no chance to walk away from that, and that was what was required of me. This was my job now.

The two men dropped, heads hanging limp and leaning dumbly on the open door. I turned the small boy away and spoke to him in broken French.

"_Petit garcon...regardes moi..._" I commanded. He opened his eyes and looked fearfully at me. "You must forget what you have seen, or_La__Incorporation Umbrella tetuer a..._" I said to him. He nodded, getting the bits and pieces of what I've been saying. "You musn't remember _mon visage, pour _it will bring you luck that is _beaucoup mal._" I said to him, hoping that he will understand. I gestured my words to the best of my abilities to try and get my message across, and finally he understood. I pushed him towards the opposite direction, slipping three hundred _franc_ into his back pocket. "Go...quickly..." I urged him. He nodded, running away and leaving me to decide what to do. I should just leave them here. Umbrella would certainly be able to cover this up too. I nodded and ran down the steps, carefully avoiding the pools of blood forming around the bodies when I saw the small white piece of paper in their front jacket pockets.

I quickly grabbed it, careful to not let any hair or fibers of mine fall on their bodies and ran back out into the winter night. I was suddenly perplexed by the situation. How did those guys know where to find me? Did Umbrella find out I was still alive, or did someone tell them? I shook my head and banished that thought. Either way, I was treading on thin ice now, and I had to plan out my moves more carefully as of this moment. I ran down the alleyway but froze when a bullet crashed into the brick wall just in front of my face. I turned my head and saw a large man bearing the Umbrella insignia holding a smoking gun. I grunted and dove out the way, staying low and dodging the bullets the large man fired at me. I ducked behind a dumpster and opened up my suitcase, putting back my Desert Eagle and grabbing both of my knives. I waited out the gunfire until finally his clip ran empty, and I saw my chance.

I ran forward, knives pointing downward in my hands. The man quickly threw away his gun and picked up a large steel pipe, holding it like a bat. He swung the pipe horizontally at me once I was in range, hoping to bash my skull in. Unfortunately for him, he failed as I ducked low under the pipe and then quickly jumped over the next swipe, spinning and bringing my heel out to collide with his face. He staggered back and regained his footing, staring hatefully at me as he spit out blood mixed with saliva. I hopped backward to dodge his next swing, landing on the ball of my foot and pushing forward with my knives ready to cut a swath through this opponent. Suddenly I felt a fist collide with my stomach, throwing me back a few feet to the ground. I opened my eyes in a daze and saw the huge man bring the pipe up behind his head.

I spun my feet in a clockwise helicopter motion, tripping the man and bringing him down to the ground. I jumped back to my feet and quickly tried to stab the man in the heart but he caught my right hand with his left, holding me back. What he didn't see was the second knife, which was brought down into the side of his torso, breaking through his ribcage and tearing at his right lung. He let out a gasp and choke of bloodied pain as I pulled the knife through his body with all my might, fucking up his lungs, ribs, liver, and finally cutting into the heart. I relished in the feel of his blood trickling down onto the knife and ultimately onto my hands. He let out one more pained choke before he lay limp on the ground, blood slowly dripping from his open mouth and open chest. I got up, wiping the blood off of my knife and hand with his suit and placing it back into my suitcase, resuming my trip to the hotel I was supposed to be staying at.

I emerged from the alleyway in front of a dingy French dive, the street lined with motorcycles and a bunch of rice rocket bikers standing out in front. I walked forward and threw my leg over the two wheeled contraption, kicking the jumpstart. The engine roared to life when suddenly a man with a very French Accent yelled at me in English.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? That is my motor cycle!" He yelled as he came over. I ignored him and twisted the throttle, driving up onto the sidewalk and riding down the street. "HEY! THAT KID STOLE MY BIKE!" I could hear him yell. I chuckled and turned the throttle faster, turning corners and finally getting to the international highway. I turned onto a gravel road and found a small trail to keep the bike hidden in, turning off the engine and walking the rest of the way to the restored inn just down the road.

I opened the door and walked into the lobby, using my non-bloody hand to ring the service bell. Suddenly a plus sized woman paraded into the room, jovial and chatty. I told her that I was looking for a room for the night, and paid her the staying fee. She nodded and led me to a room upstairs. She asked if I needed anything, which I said no. I was tired, and I needed sleep. She nodded and left, after which I walked into the connecting bathroom and washed my hands. My cover has already been blown, so I had to be on my guard all the time now. I sighed and stripped my clothes, getting into the shower and taking a well needed bath.

After I was clean, I got out and put on some fresh new sleeping clothes from my suitcase and grabbed the small piece of paper in my front pants pocket, the one I stole from the two Umbrella Agents. I hopped into bed as I read the paper out loud, the text in English, surprisingly.

"Agent Gant, Agent LeMarc, and Agent LePine, you're being asked to track down and capture a person we have been searching for. This certain person has divulged intimate secrets about our company and could mean our downfall. The target's name is Isaac Brown. Our informant in the government suspects that he will go to Paris in an attempt to save another survivor of the Incident in Raccoon three months ago. You three must intercept him and capture him, dead or alive." The note read. On the bottom of the note was my picture and all my last known vitals, which were still pretty accurate. The only thing that changed about me was my eye, which was silver and had an almost ethereal blue glow. I smiled and crumpled it up, tossing it into the trash bin and layed down. I slid both my Desert Eagles underneath my pillow and fell asleep.

_(The next morning, eight o'clock in the morning.)_

"_Non! Ne metuez pas! Sil vous plait!_" I woke up to the concierge's scream. Suddenly there was a gunshot, and one more pained scream before everything went silent once again. I quickly and quietly got up, pulling out my Desert Eagles and stuffing one of them inside the suitcase while holding the other one in my right hand as I slipped underneath the bed facing the door. Everything was still dark out, and the only light came from the light inside my bedroom. There were frantic footsteps, and the door flew open. I watched as footsteps entered the room, then saw the lightbulb. I aimed and fired at the glass lighting fixture, the glass exploding in a shower of sparks and shards as chaos ensued.

I quickly closed my left eye and let myself see only through the right eye. Everything turned a low blue colour, and the agent's bodies looked around frantically. I aimed and fired at one agent's ankle, the man screaming and falling to the floor. He saw me for a split second before a bullet crashed into his head, spraying blood, brain, and bone behind him. The other agents began firing wildly, but couldn't see where the bullets were coming from. I waited once more, when there was another pair of legs walking past the bed. Using my right hand, I quickly slammed the butt of my handgun into his shin, cracking it and forcing him to drop. I quickly fired a bullet into his head as well, silencing him.

The last must have known where I was, so I pushed up against the bed frame with my bed and flipped it over, the mattress knocking the agent down to the ground. I ducked as he fired a bullet at where he thought I was, then retaliated with three bullets of my own. He let out pained gasps as the bullets hit him, choking on his blood. I surveyed the room, then grabbed my suitcase and old clothes and ran downstairs. As I passed through the lobby, I saw the hunched over body of the concierge, the woman staring down at the floor with a bullethole in her head. I shook my head and apologized before pushing the front door open and walking through the snow to the motorcycle I had left in the wooded trail. Umbrella must have me under surveillance all the time if they knew where I was...they could be anywhere. I had to be careful. I got on the bike and jumpstarted it, riding off into Paris. I needed to find Claire.

_(That night, 8 pm.)_

"...Be careful Isaac. Keep your communicator on at all times so I can tell you where and when to go once you're inside. My father wants to consider this your first proficiency test." Natalie told me through the com link. I nodded as I waded through the sewer systems.

"Okay. So keep hidden, keep quiet, and keep following orders. Got it. If I get through this alive maybe I could thank you with some Parisian souvenirs?" I flirted innocently. Natalie cleared her throat, no doubt flustered.

"Oh really? How about some wine?" She whispered. I laughed and nodded as I continued through the drainage pipe.

"Sure...and maybe some frogs legs?" I whispered suavely. She giggled.

"I'm holding you to that..." She said determinedly.

"I'm a man of my word, my lady...but try and focus on the task at hand right now." I said to her.

"Right...now you should be coming to a fork. Take the left pipe." She told me. I looked ahead and just as she said, there was a fork in the sewer. I turned left and followed the rest of her directions until she told me to stop. "You're right under the lowest level. There should be a manhole nearby." She said to me. I looked around and saw beams of light cascading down into the darkness of the sewers. I gripped my Desert Eagle tighter, ready for a fire fight. "I've done a scan of the room above you. You're clear." She said through the ear phone.

I put my gloved hand to the grime covered underside of the manhole, hesitant to go through. "Nat...make a scan of the entire building, and keep me posted, alright?" I asked.

"Already three steps ahead of you there, cutie. I've got a quarter of the building done, I should be finished in another forty-five minutes." Natalie said. I nodded.

"Thanks." I thanked her. I pushed the metal cover up and aside, climbing up into the white, sterile room and replacing the manhole cover on the sewer hole afterwards. Everything was silent as death, and the scent of sterility was really getting to me. I quickly pressed up against the wall underneath the surveillance camera and unsheathed one of my combat knives. I tossed it upwards, the blade slicing right through the wires and the box, allowing me freedom to sneak through this room. I looked over to the door and headed for it.

"Wrong choice, honey. You'll be going through the vents to the hangar. Intelligence agents in the building have told me that Claire's been captured. You'll want to intercept them and help her escape, right?" Nat asked with a bit of a jealous tone. "You'll be stowing away in the plane Claire is in and we'll pick you up from wherever you two are..."

"Alright..." I agreed. I looked around, then saw the vent on the wall. It was big enough for me to go through, but just barely. I made a running jump towards the vent, grabbing the grate with my left hand and bracing myself with my legs. I used my combat knife to remove the screws in each of the four corners one by one. I let myself fall back to the ground once the grate came off, then ran and jumped up again, grabbing the vent entrance with my hands and using my newly earned arm strength I pulled myself up into the metal vents. I crawled through the metal, Natalie telling me where to go and when to proceed.

"The hangar entrance should be only a few meters away from your position, but you'll have to exit the ventilation system to get to it." Natalie said to me. "The hallway is clear for only a thirty second interval every four minutes, that is when there are no guards making their rounds. You've got to get out of the vents and punch in access code 32546 and get in, without _anyone_ noticing you." Nat warned. I nodded, seeing the vent grating. I slowly crawled toward it, then quietly and carefully placed my feet on the grating. I watched carefully for the guard, and saw him making his way down the hall. Thirty seconds. Thirty seconds between saving Claire's life and getting myself captured and possibly killed.

Nat gave me the signal to go, and I quickly kicked through the vent grating, landing on my feet and facing a white sliding door. I quickly punched in the access code into the keypad beside the door, the door sliding open. I quickly scrambled into the hangar, finding the place relatively empty. I ran behind one of the planes when someone tried to look at what had caused the door to open, then quietly crept to the plane Natalie identified as the plane that had Claire inside. I quickly and quietly entered the plane through the cargo door, finding a bunch of crates and metal containers labelled as rations. I looked around and saw one of them open, a large amount of white rice in it. I became frantic as I heard someone coming, and jumped into the crate, digging into the rice to hide myself. I held my breath as I heard the muffled footsteps stop, then the loud booming noise of the crate being closed. The footsteps then passed by, then the pilot doors closed.

I quickly climbed up to the top of the rice, gasping for air and spitting out the little grains that got stuck in my mouth. I quietly began to speak.

"Nat...are you sure Claire is in here?" I asked. I heard an exasperated sigh and suddenly a hologram appeared, projected by the earpiece connected to my communicator.

"This is a surveillance camera of the plane interior. Claire is just past the crate you're in and unconscious." Natalie said to me. In the hologram, Claire was slumped against the wall, unconscious. I nodded, then sat and waited, the hologram turning off. I felt the plane rumbling, then finally the aircraft took off.

I began to quietly play with the grains of rice, every so often glancing at my watch and looking at the time. Finally, I fell asleep in the rice, my head above the surface so I didn't choke on anything.

_(Six hours later, Rockfort Island.)_

I mentally berated myself for being so stupid. I slept too long! I slowly and silently crept down the halls of the complex, having woken up in the large warehouse where they kept the rations. There were hardly any guards around, which was understandable, since it was still dark wherever the hell I was in. They must have knocked off a few hours ago. I found my way to the outside, surveying the land and seeing the whole island. On the southwest corner of the island were large sea to air cargo planes, and over on the mountain was some sort of large castle. I had found myself in their Military Facility, which also served as their research facility. To the left of the veranda I was on, there was a bunch of snake vines coming up from the ground. I was about two stories from the ground, which wasn't that high really.

Suitcase in my left hand and a desert eagle in my right, I hopped up onto the railing and leapt off. I hit the ground with an audible thud, cushioning my fall by bending my knees. I had to find where they're keeping Claire, or things were going to end up a lot worse for the both of us. I began to run down the hill toward the piers, hoping to find a clue as to where Claire was being held. I quickly ducked behind a bush when I saw a pair of guards pass by.

"Six months have really changed you..." I heard a familiar voice. My eyes widened at the sound of the person's voice and spun around.

"No...way..."

**(End Chapter 22)**

Cliffhanger! Not really, because I think you all know who the person is. Anyway, I've got to rethink this whole portion of the story and figure out whether or not I'll be making a sequel that is almost as long for RE4 and what I think happened in the six years after the events of Code Veronica X. Maybe the people who still read this story can help me decide.

Would you want to see what Isaac does during the six years before Leon went after Ashley? Or should I just stop after this story is finished? Read and Review, and be sure to tell me what you think about a sequel.

_Edit: Thanks once again to HHOD for her help with my crappy French, I'm glad she helped me out. Next chapter is dedicated to her and Squirrel for her intelligent opinions. _


	23. Freeing Weaknesses and Fears

Umm...I love all the reviews everyone has been giving me, and after deliberation and thinking, I've grown a little upset with my interpretation of my own characters. I'll try to fix things up now.

Full Part 3 summary: After narrowly escaping death in Raccoon City, Isaac is captured by a mysterious government faction and is given a new chance to join the rebellion against Umbrella. Three months of grueling, nonstop training have passed since Isaac has heard from his friends from Raccoon and now he has honed his skills as a fighter. One afternoon he recieves a phone call from Leon saying that Claire is about to infiltrate the Umbrella Labs in Paris and he goes off to help. What he doesn't know is that the nights three quiet months ago are about to repeat themselves.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Chapter 23)**

"Six months...look at how you've grown."

"You're supposed to be dead..." I stammered as I stared up at the menacing vision before me. It chuckled, running a black gloved hand through it's platinum blonde hair.

"Well, as you can see: I am quite alive, despite your protests. What I want to know is why you're here on this island alone...don't tell me you've been captured..." The man berated me. He took a step forward as I took a step back, fearful over this new development. What was going on? He was supposed to have died in the mansion, yet here he was.

"I'm here to find someone..." I couldn't help but say. There was something going on. Behind his sunglasses was something that I knew was forcing me to answer all of his questions, like he was manipulating my mind.

He nodded with a condescending grin, as if he knew who I was talking about. "My consolations over your old friend Mr. Vickers. It was amusing to hear that you had forced him into going back to the mansion those months ago..." My mind suddenly flashed to that night, when I had overstepped my boundaries and hit him. I seriously felt bad about it now that he was dead. "Did you even realize that he had the power to break your neck with the slightest of ease? Or did you think you were better than him because of your intelligence? You seemed to do that a lot..." He mocked. He moved closer and closer to me, until I was pressing my back up against one of the walls. He leaned in close, smirking evilly.

"Did you think that Rebecca would love someone who was _average_, someone who had to get someone else to save her?" My eyes widened and my hands began to tremble.

"Shut up..." I stuttered. He threw his head back a little and let out a hearty laugh, then continued to stare down at me through his dark sunglasses.

"You think you're strong, but inside you're a hurt little boy who no one can love. Your parents didn't..." He continued. My heart began to race, and sweat was forming on my brow. "I was there. Your parents would come to work every day and complain about you. They hated you..." He hissed.

"Shut up..." I squeaked.

"You always tried to prove yourself to someone. You never wanted to be pegged as some weak psuedo-Einstein. You didn't want to be weak, but you are..." He gloated.

Finally I broke.

"You think I don't try to change? I lost a fucking eye in that fucking mess that company started! I lost friends! I had to kill my mom and my dad!" I yelled up at him. He smiled.

"Didn't it feel great? Murdering someone to ensure your own advance in the world?" He interrupted. I grit my teeth in rage. Suddenly I calmed.

"Like you did?" I asked.

"What did you say?" Wesker asked, his brow furrowing.

"I'm not you. I never expected anything from anyone. I knew Rebecca didn't love me. I knew everyone felt sorry for me, and I knew my parents hated me. Nobody would really give me the time of day. Chris, Jill...everyone saw what was really there, and I knew it. Nobody really knew me..." I replied quietly. I looked up at him.

"Is this how it feels to be truly alone? When you realize that the only person you can trust is yourself? When your heart finally stops because you won't allow anyone near it? You must know for sure..." I asked. "I'm insane, and I know it. I never really sleep. I can't trust it anymore. I see them every day. I see the dead ones all the time, and I'm becoming one of them. I'm becoming you...a bitter husk." I spat at him. I could see the rage burning in his eyes under his sunglasses, and he raised his fist to strike me. "One day I'm going to fight and die, and this fucking pyramid scheme everyone clings to will end. Nobody will truly care when I'm gone." As soon as I finished my sentence, a palm swiped across my face, a loud cracking noise breaking the silence of the night. I tasted copper on my tongue, and my cheek stung like fire.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you do that?" Wesker asked angrily. I didn't look at him.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Accept things!" He roared.

"It's because you're right. I'm just trying to make myself look stronger, and it's true. I'm too weak." I flinched when his fist crashed into the concrete wall beside me, making a small crater in it.

"Then change that! You humans are worthless!" He yelled. He suddenly grabbed me by the arms and hurled me into the air, roaring. I hit the ground in a heap, rolling to a stop in the grass. "Everyone is too lazy to change their circumstances! Always accepting things and never changing things! All you humans disgust me!" He roared as he moved toward me. I was too dazed to even get up, and suddenly he grabbed my collar and pulled me up to my feet. "This is why I betrayed everyone! They were disgusting weaklings!" He yelled as his foot collided with my right side and sent me flying. I rolled to a stop again, coughing out blood as my side ached tremendously. Wesker had gotten stronger for some reason. He suddenly appeared beside me. "Fight back..." He said to me. I coughed out even more blood and held my pained side. "Fight back!" He roared, kicking my left side and sending me rolling. The pain was unbearable, but I didn't care anymore. I wanted to die. What was the point?

"I said fight back you worthless piece of disgusting shit! Umbrella will win if you don't!" He yelled. Suddenly I was up, ignoring the pain in my sides. Despite my musings, I realized I still had a meaning to my life. I could die after Umbrella was gone. I had to destroy Umbrella. He ran forward, his fist ready to break my jaw. He threw the punch, his fist connecting with my abdomen and making me feel like I had been hit by a speeding car. I flew backward and hit the ground painfully, my stomach sending shocks of pain each time I took a breath. I spat out blood and saliva from my mouth and waited. Suddenly Wesker was in front of me, looking enraged and wild. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground, his fingers tightening around my throat. I gasped for air and clawed at his gloved hand as I searched the ground nearby for anything useful, then saw my Desert Eagle lying on the ground about a metre away. I slammed my foot into his face, shattering his sunglasses in his face and startling him.

He suddenly dropped me and grabbed his face, leaving me time to dive at my handgun, roll and point it at Wesker. My hands shook with either the fact that they weren't getting enough oxygen or that I was pointing my gun at the man who had given me my first real job after moving out of my parent's house. I curled my index finger around the trigger as he ran at me, his face bleeding with a few shard of glass embedded in his skin. His eyes were glowing with rage, at least until he got closer and suddenly I saw it. Reptilian vertical slit pupils surrounded by orange and gold. He got within a metre of me and I pulled the trigger, his head snapping backwards and a spray of blood emerging from his head. He dropped to the ground, and I shook with cautious optimism.

I had killed another. I had put a bullet in his brain and killed him. Why did it suddenly feel so good to do that? I stared at the droplets of blood clinging to the grass of the field, and an odd feeling of satisfaction hit me. Despite my mind telling me that this was wrong, I began to smile, the show of happiness getting wider and wider as each second passed. I stared at him more and more, and for a split second I thought I saw the gaping wounds and bitemarks I saw on the zombies in Raccoon City. The images and memories kept flashing, hordes of zombies advancing on me with their mouths gaping wide open and letting out their moans of hunger.

"STOP! GET BACK!" I screamed. The zombies seemed to move past me, through me, and I felt my body freeze in surprise and terror. I fell to my knees as memories of all the people I couldn't save flashed before my eyes. Brent...Brad...STARS...Rina...myself...

"Is it coming back to you? Your weakness?" I heard Wesker's voice.

Suddenly he got back up, a trail of blood running from his forehead. He smiled, his eyes wide with insanity.

"You're going to have to do better than that..." He said with a dark tone. My eyes widened in fear as he began to move toward me and finally grabbing me by the neck again, tightening his grip with much more ferocity, and I could feel myself getting lightheaded. He smiled maliciously before throwing me at the wall like a rag doll, my upper body colliding with the hard concrete. I fell to the ground on my stomach, a dull ache coming from my left arm. My vision began to blur as I looked over to my arm, and before I blacked out I realized that it was bent at the wrong place. Finally I blacked out as I looked up at Wesker, who was smiling down at me with an evil gleam in his mutant eyes.

"You're weak..." His voice echoed as I blacked out.

_(Later)_

Sounds seemed to wobble, but as I realized that I was regaining my consciousness, I began to comprehend and interpret my surroundings. The sound of an engine roaring, and the wavering sound of people talking. Suddenly there was a scream and the sound of wet crunching.

"Do it Kid! Just do it!" Suddenly there was a gunshot, and then everything fell silent, except for quiet, sporadic sobs. I groaned quietly, the pain in my ribs, neck and arm coming back to me. Wesker was harsh with his attacks, but why was he alive in the first place? He shouldn't be here. He should be up in the rubble of that mansion charred and burned, not here. I looked around and found my breifcase gone. Beside me was one of my Desert Eagles and a holster for it, and a thick cloth. I grabbed the holster with my right arm, and maneuvered it to get past my broken arm, then placing my gun in the holster. I pocketed the cloth until I could find someone who was able to tie it into a splint. I got up, touching my ear to see if my communicator was still there, and thankfully, it was.

"Nat?" I whispered.

"OH THANK GOD! I thought you were dead!" Nat suddenly exclaimed, making me flinch and causing the headache I was having to intensify. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm pretty much okay...but this proficiency test has become a whole lot more complicated..." I whispered back.

"What do you mean? This is just a retrieval mission right?" Nat asked.

"That's what _I_ thought, but current circumstances have turned this into a survival mission..." I paused, letting out a deep breath. "...don't be mad if I _do_ end up dying. I am in _way_ over my head right now..." I whispered sadly to her. "Anyway, are you able to track my signal and give me a guess as to where I am? It's steadily getting colder and colder here." I quickly changed the subject in fear of upsetting the brunette.

"It's understandable, you're on your way to Antarctica..." Nat said simply.

"What?" I exclaimed. ANTARCTICA? I got up, holding my broken arm and looking at my surroundings. Cold, grey steel met my eyes, and tracks ran from the large box I was standing behind all the way to what I assumed was the cargo entrance, where the hydraulic pumps were. I was on a Cargo plane. Suddenly I felt the plane tip downwards, and frantic yelling coming from the pilot's cabin. Captain Wesker must have hidden me here first, just to save time. Now I had to find my way back to wherever the hell I was before from the south pole. It just wasn't right. After about ten minutes of my ears popping as the plane descended, the plane hit the ground very shakily, and I was thrown to the ground.

After everything settled down, I got back up and looked past the cargo box and saw two figures creeping to the door, one holding a shining gun. The two figures opened the door, a blast of freezing air whipped at all of us, and suddenly the two shapes jumped out into the Antarctic Tundra. I followed close behind, not wanting to stay there and freeze my ass off and saw the facility. The large research facility in the middle of nowhere. The large research facility in the middle of nowhere that had heating. I quickly trudged a few metres to the already open doors and found darkness. Two pairs of footsteps were not to far away, but I kept my distance in cautiousness. I didn't know who these people were, and I didn't want to risk their hostility.

Suddenly there was a scream, and another two gunshots coming from ahead of me. I felt my pulse quicken, and the now lone figure walked into an open door, a blue light coming from it. I silently and cautiously followed him in, ducking behind a counter when the door suddenly closed behind me, the two of us submerged in complete darkness. Fatigue began to bite at my eyes, but the figure began to speak frantically either to him or herselfor into a telephone I couldn't see. Dizzyness prevented me from focusing on the conversation, but the vocal interaction ended quickly. I registered gentle sobbing before I slipped into a light sleep.

**(End Chapter 23)**

So yeah. I'm hoping to knock Isaac around a lot more, to just hurl him off the little pedastal I've build for him and make him more human, so if you're looking forward to beatings and near death experiences, then be sure to read the chapters coming up.


	24. The Order of the World

So, chapter 24 is up, with a little dialogue between Noctorro's Kenny Feng and my Isaac Brown. My flow of reviews is beginning to slow down to a trickle just in time because I've decided to end this story fairly quickly. Part of me wants to end it unhappily, but then a part of one of my original fiction stories won't make sense, at least to me. This is only the beginning of Isaac's hectic life, but I don't want to bore anyone, so I'll end it after Code Veronica.

Finally, to the people who still read this story I'm sorry it was so drawn out and centered around someone who was a little too 2D, even for me. I hope you enjoy the last few chapters as well as the epilogue which willhint to what will happen to Isaac after Code Veronica. Afterwards I will focus ALL my attention to writing Darkness, then after that I will be posting up my original side story that runs parallel to Isaac's on FP. I'll announce when that happens if anyone is interested.

Full Part 3 summary: After narrowly escaping death in Raccoon City, Isaac is captured by a mysterious government faction and is given a new chance to join the rebellion against Umbrella. Three months of grueling, nonstop training have passed since Isaac has heard from his friends from Raccoon and now he has honed his skills as a fighter. One afternoon he recieves a phone call from Leon saying that Claire is about to infiltrate the Umbrella Labs in Paris and he goes off to help. What he doesn't know is that the nights three quiet months ago are about to repeat themselves.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Chapter 24)**

I woke up with a start, not really registering my surroundings because for a split second, everything was normal again. I was home, staring out the window at the sun that was just peeking through the stiff tendrils that tree branches were in the break of dawn, and everything was right. I was safe. No more Umbrella, no more Wesker, no more death. Pastel in nature, the blurred images began to sharpen and take tangible form until I realized that something was staring down at me. Black, messy hair splayed all around, chocolate eyes staring with a friendly gleam down at me, mocha skin toned and stretched over fine muscular features disappearing beneath grey clothing.

"Wake up...we have a job to do..." The voice warbled, not really being picked up by my brain.

I gasped, coming back to full consciousness and returning me to reality. Everything was near black, and although my artificial eye allowed for vision in the dark, all I could make out was a small figure teetering on a spinning chair, huddled in on itself. I slowly got up, moving ever so slowly towards the figure, and looked. The glow from my eye seemed to illuminate him a little better, and my vision finally sharpened to reveal a boy I long assumed was dead. Kenneth Feng. He didn't seem to have changed much, his stature still similar to mine, but his hair was grown out a little more. He must have not known about the surprise trip to Antarctica or he would have chosen better attire, resting before me in a slightly dirty jumpsuit and a wife beater.

I felt a growing emotion in the pit of my stomach that manifested itself into a frown. Kenny was only fifteen, not the right age to be fighting a billion dollar international pharmaceutical company. He should be out with friends, losing his virginity, going to school and skipping class. I reached out to him and nudged him on the shoulder. "Kenny..." I whispered. He didn't answer. I nudged him again with a little more force. He jolted and yelped out, pointing a magnum into the drowning darkness. "Kenny! Kenny! Calm down it's me, Isaac!" I assured him. He stopped in confusion, then spotted my glowing eye. He pointed his gun at my eye, but in an instant, the barrel of my gun was pressed gently to the middle of his forehead. He froze. "Calm down...it's me Isaac..." I said to him in a calm voice.

"Isaac?" He asked. I nodded, the Chinese-Japanese boy using my glowing eye as proof that I was nodding. Suddenly he threw his arms around me, hugging me tight like friends would. "All these months I thought you were dead! I'm so glad to see you!" He declared, his arms tightening around my waist and lifting me up off of my feet. This surprised me. I didn't think he was this strong. I kept my arms at my side, and stood still when he put me back on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Kenny laughed nervously.

"Long story...where did you get that glowing eye?" He asked. I shrugged and chuckled.

"Long story..." I told the Asian boy. He looked at me in confusion.

"Then what are you doing _here_? If you hadn't noticed there are zombies around here, along with _other_ random baddies." He said in a quiet tone. My brows furrowed at the mention of zombies. My heart began to race in nervousness.

"That's not funny..." I said darkly.

"I'm not kidding...Rockfort was riddled with them, and there are zombies here too..." Kenny said, his face stern. "I've contacted Chris about this..." My heart leapt in joy. "...He's going to Rockfort now to find Claire..." He added. I nodded.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked. Kenny shrugged.

"_I'm_ perfectly okay with staying." Kenny declared, sitting back down on the chair he was seated on before he woke. I quirked an eyebrow but concluded that it was a pretty rational answer, though not really practical. I checked the magazine in my gun, then the spare magazines I always kept clipped to my belt. I pulled the slider back.

"I'll be going then. I've got to find a way back onto the Island to find Claire. Don't leave the room until Chris gets here, please. I don't want you to die." I stated, heading for the glowing keypad beside a large sliding door. The locking mechanism reacted to a card key as well as a key code. I shrugged and unsheathed my combat knife.

"You act just like Chris, you know that? Never thinking before acting. It's going to get you killed one day..." Kenny told me. I smiled.

"That's okay with me..." I said mostly to myself as I slid the blade of my knife into the thin depression, searching for the small entrance to the circuit board. I listened closely to the scratching of plastic with metal, until the tip caught on something. I braced myself and pushed the knife in, the current of electricity shooting through me as sparks flew from behind the keypad. The small screen flashed red before flashing green and the doors opened. A friend of mine from the BOWED taught me that. Almost always works. I stepped through the doorway and the doors closed behind me, darkness enveloping me. I listened carefully, hearing absolutely nothing but the creaking of metal catwalks.

I walked forward, gripping my gun tightly. I was terrified to say the least. I was attacked by a replica of my old employer, and was put on a plane heading for Antarctica. That wasn't funny. And now there are zombies around, apparently. I continued down the catwalk, my gun tightly held by one of my hands while the other jittered mercilessly. I froze when a sound alerted me. It was almost a shuffling noise, the sound of bare feet rubbing against cold steel. Then, my heart sank as I heard a low moan coming from in front of me. I focused and made out a figure stumbling out onto my catwalk and walking towards me. The figure let out another little moan and stretched out its arms towards me.

At that split second I began to remember everything that had happened. Memories of the Precinct flashed before my eyes, my police officer friends getting ripped apart by those things, their screams echoing in my head. In that split second, I was the old Isaac. The guy who watched someone get impaled by a huge trench coated monster, the guy who had to get someone else to save his girlfriend who was in trouble. The weak Isaac. I grit my teeth in anger and banished those thoughts from my mind. Those were mistakes and I will pay for them, but I can't do that if I'm dead. I returned to reality, the figure getting a little closer. I pointed my gun at its head and fired, the figure's head snapping back and dropping to the floor.

I walked forward, and lo and behold, the body was rotted, with gashes and bite marks adorning it's greyish tinged body. I stepped over the body, careful to not touch it. Suddenly it twitched; it's leg jolting before going still once more. I quickly moved past it and moved on, finding a locked door. I had a notion that I should turn back and wait for help, but the door was locked and I would attract too much unwanted attention if I began to pound at the door and yell for Kenny to let me in. I moved forward, seeing a door ahead. I moved forward and opened the door, walking through with my gun drawn. I could hear nothing in the corridor I was in, when I reached a dead end with no way through. Something was totally wrong with this picture. Why would there be a dead end through the only door on this level? I spoke again to Natalie, who was more than eager to help.

"Nat, do you have a scan of the complex I'm in?" I asked. I heard quick clicks of the keyboard on her end before she finally spoke, sounding a bit more chipper than when I had warned her that I might die.

"Yeah. You are in Umbrella's Antarctic base, level 1. There should be a path in front of you." She replied.

"There isn't." I stated simply.

"That can't be. On my map it says that there is a path just ahead of you." She said. I shrugged.

"Well, there's a wall right in front of me. Maybe the map is wrong?" Nat scoffed.

"These maps are precise. Maybe you need to look around the room." She retorted. I sighed and agreed. I looked around the room and saw a bookcase in the corner, closed and most possibly locked. I quietly felt around, my hand coming in contact with a cold, wet liquid smeared all over the cold glass. Immediately after my hand touched the liquid a pungent coppery smell hit my nose, confirming my thoughts about what the liquid was. Blood. Suddenly the lights activated, and I found myself in a small office, a rattling sound coming from behind the bookcase.

I pressed my shoulder to the bookcase and pushed, the heavy case beginning to slide back. Once it was as far back as it could go I turned my head and saw three blue lockers resting at the end of the hallway. I looked at it in confusion, before walking toward it. Suddenly a hard object crashed with my head, and I just blacked out.

(Later)

I suddenly woke up in a cold decrepit lab, my shoulders aching as they were being pulled down by my weight. I was sweating bullets, and my head throbbed in pain as the world began to take form again. It felt like hours since I had last seen the world, and now I was staring a blonde woman in the face as she smiled serenely.

"Well well...how interesting...seems that brother left me a little parting gift..."

**(End Chapter 24)**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially Noctorro even though I changed a few things about Kenny's story to fit mine. Not a lot, but it's there. Anyway, look out, for the end of this story is near.


	25. Never Is So Soon

So here's a double update, with another one not too far away. Hope you like it. This is the final chapter of this story, if anyone is interested. The epilogue will be going up shortly after.

Full Part 3 summary: After narrowly escaping death in Raccoon City, Isaac is captured by a mysterious government faction and is given a new chance to join the rebellion against Umbrella. Three months of grueling, nonstop training have passed since Isaac has heard from his friends from Raccoon and now he has honed his skills as a fighter. One afternoon he recieves a phone call from Leon saying that Claire is about to infiltrate the Umbrella Labs in Paris and he goes off to help. What he doesn't know is that the nights three quiet months ago are about to repeat themselves.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Chapter 25)**

I watched with wide eyes as the blonde woman's fingers caressed my sides softly, as if she was sizing me up.

"Excellent bone structure...strong potential...and oddly enough your blood is different from a regular human's...interesting Mr. Brown..." She spoke directly to me. I squirmed under her touch, her soft hands tickling my sides as she felt me up and down. This woman was creeping me the hell out, and Nat's shrill yells in my ear weren't helping with the headache I was having. The woman rubbed her cheek against mine, and suddenly she spoke.

"Don't worry...I think I might just toy with him for a while..." She spoke directly to Nat, who was screaming obscenities.

"FUCK YOU, YOU CRAZY BITCH! LET ISAAC GO!" Nat screamed into the mic, her voice ripping through my head and intensifying my pain.

"Brother must have been thinking of me all these years to give me such a fine research specimen..." The blonde cooed into my ear, her warm breath caressing the sensitive skin there. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks as she turned me to jelly in her hands. This woman was creepy, but she was still very attractive. I could feel the woman's fingers deftly undoing my jacket and shirt, revealing my not very muscular chest. "I want to have my fun with you..." She cooed as I screamed out in pain. I felt rivulets of blood run down my chest as she dug a scalpel into the scars left there by the Tyrant six months ago.

She licked my cheek softly, swiping at the tears running down my face in pain. "Poor thing...to have scars mar such delicious skin." I screamed out again as she slowly ran the blade of the scalpel across the new cut she had given me.

"Please! Stop!" I pleaded through gritted teeth. Suddenly I heard a soft clanking noise, and looked down past my bleeding torso. The woman had dropped the scalpel and was leaning over a small cart that had various medical tools neatly arranged on it. She was giggling, her shoulders shaking with mirth. She then picked up a large syringe, the barrel connected to an extremely long needle. She suddenly stuck it right into her chest, pulling at the plunger and pulling out a large amount of blood from her own heart. My eyes widened at the sight. She made no sign of pain; no inkling that what she was doing was hurting her. Once that syringe was full, she walked closer to me. I felt immobilized by the pain in my chest, and could do absolutely nothing when she slowly pushed the needle into my chest, right where my heart would have been.

She began to push in the plunger, and a burning sensation raced through my body, like my insides were being filled with acid. I screamed out as I began to wretch and twitch as every heartbeat sent new waves of fire through me.

"ISAAC! NO! HANG ON! HELP IS COMING!" Nat's voice was almost morphine to me, as I calmed down considerably and grit my teeth through the searing hot pain. I could feel my body burn as she finally emptied out the syringe into my heart. She slowly and sadistically pulled out the needle, cupping my cheek as I panted heavily from the convulsions of pain. I felt the bile rise up in my throat, and I quickly turned my head away from her and emptied out the contents of my stomach.

"You belong to me, Isaac. I have chosen you to be a part of my New World, in place of my brother...soon you will become something real...something perfect..." She whispered to both me and to Natalie. She backed up afterwards and left, leaving me in this dark place. Convulsions wracked my body, but suddenly the burning sensations intensified, making me scream out and cause tears to fall from my eye. The burning feeling seemed to only intensify as well, and I began to thrash around wildly, screaming at the top of my lungs in pain. I began to pull wildly at my chains, using every ounce of my strength to do so through the inferno in my body.

I could feel the metal cutting into my wrists, the pain caused by the metal paling in comparison to the pain in my body. Suddenly I felt the chains giving way. Blood was running all the way down my arms, some of it getting on the shackles around my wrists. I screamed as I glared at the blood. Suddenly it let out a hissing noise, then suddenly flames shot out of the blood and the shackles snapped as I pulled on them. I fell to the ground, staring at my bleeding hands and to the slices on my chest, and watched with terrified eyes as they began to reseal themselves, leaving pale marks.

Blood does not do that...nor does flesh heal itself that quickly. I could feel the burning sensation in my body, but it felt kind of different, and it didn't hurt as much. It was almost a dull ache, which soon subsided. I looked around and saw the still open door. I buttoned up my shirt and zipped up my jacket and ran out, trying to follow that woman. This was her combustible blood, and that meant she was dangerous. I took a step out into the quiet hallway and froze. Footsteps, very loud ones. I felt around my hips and found nothing. My gun was gone. I turned in the opposite direction of the footsteps and ran, coming to a small junction. I surveyed the room, which looked so much more different from the places I had been in before. This place looked almost like a regular household, not a base in the Antarctic.

In the corner of the room, two drawers stood proudly, with a large statue of a woman with a small bowl resting in a broken section of the floor. Beside the drawers was a door that ended in a left turn. I went through the doorway and turned left, finding myself in a large foyer like room, a large staircase in the middle and that woman standing at the top. I looked up at her as she looked down at me.

"My, my. Up and about already? Did you like that little gift I've given you?" She said in a happily regal tone. I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Would you mind stepping aside, Isaac?" I heard another familiar voice from behind me. I turned around just in time to avoid a backhand from Albert Wesker. As I dodged, he looked genuinely surprised by my sudden evasion. Suddenly the blonde woman laughed heartily at my former employer, while he looked apprehensively at her. He steeled his expression and spoke. "Alexia, you've got something I want, and if need be I will take it by force...give me the T-Veronica Virus!" He commanded, which the Alexia woman promptly laughed it.

"Inferior beings are not deserving of it!" She laughed, taking slow deliberate steps down the staircase. Suddenly fire began to billow out from her body, burning up her clothes. Her skin began to turn a sickly grey colour as her hair began to intertwine and turn into a thick mass of grey. I stared at the woman in awe and fear as she showed what was to be assumed as her true form. Suddenly Wesker shot forward and made a move to punch Alexia in the face, but was backhanded and sent back to the floor on his feet. She then leapt off the stairs toward my old boss, but before she could catch him he had rolled to the left and was back on his feet. She suddenly swung a hand; droplets of blood hitting the ground and bursting into flame just as Wesker made a run for the wall. Alexia followed his movements as he ran on the wall, throwing more blood his way.

I watched in shock as his sleeve lit on fire as he jumped off the wall, delivering a punch to Alexia's chin. She looked unfazed as she threw more blood, both Wesker and Chris jumping out of the way.

"Chris! I'll let you take care of this. We all know Isaac is useless in fights..." Wesker spat at me. I glared at his retreating form, just as Alexia threw some blood at the door. I broke out into a run after the blonde man.

"You won't get away that easily this time, Captain!" I yelled as I ran through the flames and chased Wesker through the courtyard. I grabbed my combat knife, getting an idea. I gripped the blade with my right hand and pulled, the sharp blade slicing through my skin and letting loose a few droplets of blood. I then swung my hand in Wesker's direction, flames blocking his escape. I might as well put this blood to good use.

"You don't know when to give up, do you Alexia?" Wesker asked, turning around. He looked kind of surprised that I was the one standing behind him, my hand dripping blood. I breathed in and out, glaring at the blonde man who had led my friends in Raccoon to slaughter. I'll make this my last stand, dead or alive I was going to make right the mistakes I made. He looked at me and smiled maliciously. "Why Isaac...I see you've picked up a few new tricks from Miss Ashford..."

"Cut the talk Wesker, just fight me..." I said, swinging my blood-drenched hand in his direction. Fire shot up from the blood I threw, some of it catching on Wesker's leg. He put it out quickly and ran at me, throwing a punch. I ducked and gave him a punch of my own, leaving blood on the back of his shirt and throwing him back a couple of steps. His shirt burst out in flames, and as he made to pat it out I ran forward and slammed my heel into his chin, sending him flying into one of the small marble fountains. Fully drenched in freezing water, he got back up and gave me an angry glare. He ran forward and swung his leg at me, hoping to catch me in the side.

I quickly jumped back then kicked upwards, barely catching him in the chin. He growled and punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. I doubled over, stunned by the blow that gave him ample time to run up and give me a hard kick to the chin and send me flying into the door. I grunted in pain as my back slammed into the hard wood, the wood rattling with shock. I fell to my knees, winded before getting back up and throwing a few more droplets of blood at Wesker, missing. He chuckled at me as he ran forward and slammed his heel into my chin, sending me flying back into the door once again. I quickly gained my bearings and sent my fist flying into his shades, breaking the tinted glass and revealing his reptilian eyes to me. I dove out of the way when his fist nearly crushed my face, then ran forward and in a fluid motion, I had pulled out my knife and slashed him deeply in the arm.

He staggered back a little, shocked by the sharp pain of skin breaking. He looked at me in rage and barely suppressed shock. "You'll pay dearly for that..." He growled. He suddenly pulled out my own gun and pulled the trigger, the bullet ripping through to my heart and puncturing it, coming out through my back. I felt dizzy and the pain was intense as blood began to fall from my body. I dropped to the floor, pained and nauseated and blood pooling on the ground around me. Suddenly I felt the heat as the blood combusted, covering me in flames, and at first it hurt, but soon it turned into sort of pleasant warmth accompanying the cold that was seeping into me.

"Still a human, I see. Only took one gunshot to the heart to kill you. I expected more from someone who was more like Alexia." I heard Wesker's fading voice in my deafening ears. Everything was turning black, and my body felt heavy. The image of Alexia flooded my head, her transformed face still retaining a sort of attractive quality to it. She was smiling sincerely, without madness or maliciousness.

_You are something perfect Isaac...you cannot die..._

My eyes shot open as the raging flames around me began to burn into my body, and I ripped at my clothes and screamed and wailed out in pain. I could feel my muscles ripping themselves apart and re-piecing themselves under my skin, and my bones shattering and rebuilding themselves, and my hair began to change, turning into smooth plates of armour that wound around my face and covered my mouth. I twitched in pain and shivered as the burning sensation coursed through my body. My skin was the same colour as Alexia's when she transformed, but there were more armoured plates covering my body. Suddenly the pain stopped as the flames suddenly died down, and I could feel power coursing through my veins.

I got back up, staring at the man before me. I was different, and I kind of liked it. Wesker looked a little afraid, his mouth slightly open and his eyes widened just a little.

"Isaac?" He called confidently.

Suddenly I shot forward, slamming a fist into his chest and causing him to stagger back. He let out a grunt of surprise before grabbing me by the throat and lifting me up off my feet.

"Let's see you fight without air, you little shit-stirrer. Umbrella wanted you dead...I think I'll do them a favour..." He snarled at me. My eyes narrowed at him, and I grabbed his hand. I concentrated hard, and suddenly fire burst from my hand. Immediately Wesker threw me into the courtyard wall, my shoulders coming in hard contact with the stone blocks. I looked at my body, surprised. On my shoulders were shoulder plates, smooth and thick with bone. My hands were different, a hooded bone structure growing out of my wrists. I got up, feeling no pain and stared hard at Wesker.

'I won't allow you to fuck things up anymore...I'm going to hep Chris exact his revenge on you...'

"How...? You're still Isaac under that mass of disgusting mutated flesh, aren't you?" He asked. I nodded, then saw the small flame just about to die out on the ground. I extended my hand to it, willing it to come to me. Suddenly the flame intensified, and I directed it at Wesker, the column of fire bending and shooting straight at him, slamming into the man and throwing him back into the limestone wall, singed. Suddenly he threw a flash grenade on the ground, blinding me. When the flash died down, he was gone without a trace. Suddenly I heard Nat's voice in my ear.

"Isaac? Are you..." I began to think. With these armoured plates around my mouth, I can't talk. I had to try and get rid of them. I began to concentrate, trying to get the plates to recede. Just as I was about to give up the plates opened and uncovered my mouth.

"No worries Nat, I'm fine..." I replied quickly.

"A-are you sure? Your heartbeat and heat signature was skyrocketing just now..." Nat said worriedly. I laughed.

"Don't worry. Everything is under control..."

"All right...but I don't want you to be in danger anymore, so I've dispatched a retrieval team to the base. They'll be over the hangar in ten minutes..."

"All right. Over and out..." I spoke before turning off my communicator and the plates returned to covering my mouth again. I pushed open the door and saw neither Chris nor Alexia. All there was in the foyer was a door that was supposedly hidden behind a picture of a family. I ran up the stairs, running down halls. I turned some corners and entered a few doors and found myself in the prison. I could hear someone behind one of the doors, breathing. I flinched when suddenly the sirens began to blare.

"The self-destruct sequence has been initiated; all doors have been unlocked. Please evacuate the facility. suddenly one of the doors flew open, Claire coming out of it.

'Claire!' I called out mentally. She froze and turned around. She looked at me with shock. I put my hands up in defence. 'No, wait! It's me, Isaac!' I made the plates recede, showing my face. She looked at me with even greater shock. "See?" I asked verbally.

"Isaac?" She asked. I nodded. She ran forward, throwing her arms around me. "Thank god you're safe...although it seems like you're able to take really good care of yourself now..." She joked. I laughed, feeling less of a freak than before.

"Thanks. For not making me feel like a freak of nature..." I thanked her. She laughed and shook her head.

"You're still Isaac in there. That's all that counts." She replied. I nodded. Suddenly we were reminded of the imminent danger we were facing. "Let's go. Chris might need a little help." I nodded. We made a break for the power reactors, where Claire said Chris had gone. We climbed the steps and saw Chris emerging from the entrance to the control room. He looked shocked by my appearance, but Claire soothed him by telling him that it was I. I nodded.

"I tried going after Wesker, but he got away..." I spoke. Chris smiled.

"No worries. We'll catch him. Jill really wants to see you..." Chris said. I laughed. Suddenly a large tentacle burst from under the grating of the platform we were on, opening up and depositing a mutated Alexia. She looked at me with calm eyes. Chris looked at Claire and to the weapon inside the glass case and ran toward it while I stared down the mutant woman.

"Claire! Go! Isaac and I will deal with this!" Chris said. I nodded, narrowing my eyes at the psycho woman. Claire nodded.

"Don't you dare die on me, you two..." Claire said before running to the stairs. Suddenly Alexia threw a path of blood in front of Claire, stopping her in her tracks. I quickly made my way to in front of Alexia.

"You won't touch her..." I glared. Suddenly there was a gunshot and Alexia dropped, Claire getting away. I jumped back as her legs began to fatten and mold and her torso losing its arms and sprouting wings.

"Isaac!" Chris called. I turned my head to him and saw the Assault Rifle heading my way. I caught it and opened fire, firing directly at Alexia's head. Suddenly I felt something stab me in the side and I looked down, seeing a little bug crawling quickly towards me. I bent down and picked it up, setting it on fire and tossing it back at Alexia. I ducked when Chris told me to, and a spray of grenades hit Alexia, setting the mad mutant woman on fire. I moved away from the little bugs coming out of Alexia's body and opened fire once again. Suddenly she stopped, and a swarm of giant ants covered her body, eating at it and forcing her into the air.

"Isaac! Go! Make sure Claire is okay! I can handle her!" Chris called. Suddenly Alexia's voice invaded my head once again.

_You are the spitting image of my grand-uncles when they were young...that is why I picked you..._

'Alexia...'

_What you are fighting is the manifestation of my rage. I never really was a real girl...I never liked the aristocracy when I was young. When I saw you on the floor of my lab and I read your mind, I was jealous of your upbringing deep down, and your memories filled the side of me that still cared for people with sadness and regret. That is why I gave you those powers. You love protecting the ones you care about, like my brother did for me...you have the will to do great things...and although I am a mad woman, I will cheer for you in hell..._

'Thank you Alexia...I'm sorry we couldn't have met in different circumstances...'

"Are you sure?" I called back. He nodded, the weapon from inside the case in his hands and him dodging the acid being spit by the airborne Alexia. "Fine, but you have to make it. Be careful!" I called before running down the stairs and back down into the prison.

"Wait! No! Let me go!" I heard Claire's voice. I turned the corner and saw Wesker dragging Claire off. I quickly followed, knocking down some zombies that were in my way. I quickly ducked behind a corner as Wesker fired a few rounds from my gun before running off through a door.

"Wesker! Get back here!" I screamed as I kept running, finding myself in a place covered in ice and snow. He smiled, holding Claire by the stomach. I moved forward, but he put my gun to her head.

"Now now...one more step and Miss Redfield gets a bullet to the brain..." He warned. I stopped, and he smiled. "Good...now...I want you to come with me...you are a very valuable subject to my new employers, and they wish to have a sample of your blood." Wesker explained. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head.

"Not unless you let Claire go..." I retorted. Claire's eyes widened.

"Isaac! No! Don't let him take you!" She yelled out before her mouth was covered by Wesker's large gloved hand. I ignored her comment and took out my communicator. I set it on the ground, despite Claire's muffled protests. "My mission is here is to make sure Claire goes home safely. You don't work for Umbrella anymore, so there's no reason for you to kill her..." I reasoned. He tightened his grip on her waist, making her wince in pain. He chuckled.

"Oh, but there is! To exact my bloody revenge on your friend Chris Redfield..." He stated confidently. Suddenly Chris came through the door, looking shocked to see Claire being held captive by Wesker.

"Let her go! You want me, don't you? Let her go, and you can have me..." Chris pleaded with the mutant man. Wesker smiled.

"True..." He said simply. He tossed Claire to me, the brunette tripping and falling to the ground. I quickly helped her up, grabbing my communicator and sticking it back into my ear. I then whispered in Claire's ear.

"Go. Get to the hangar, I'll make sure your brother gets there safely." I told her. She looked at me desperately, before I shook my head. "Go. We'll be fine..." I ordered. She nodded and ran; leaving me, Chris and Wesker behind.

Chris clenched and unclenched his fists, cracking them. "I'll make you pay for killing S. T. A. R. S." He went into a fighting pose. The armoured plates covered my mouth once again, my eyes narrowing at the blonde man.

'Your company killed my family and friends...you ruined our lives...you killed an entire city...you deserve to burn in hell...' I spoke to him telepathically. He laughed at our reasons.

"Such petty reasons for revenge...fine then...I will kill both of you..." Wesker said, running forward and knocking Chris back. I quickly moved, the blonde pointing my gun at me. I slapped it out of the way before slamming the heel of my palm into his nose, blood gushing out.

He in turn slammed a steel pipe into the side of my face, leaving me dazed. Suddenly he staggered back as a gunshot was fired; a handgun in Chris' hands. He stood up proudly right after, his gunshot wound healing quickly. I pressed on with my attack; slamming a fist into Wesker's face and tossing a bit of blood his way. The blood ignited in midair, catching Wesker on the arm. He put it out and then slammed his fist into my cheek, sending me soaring back into Chris. We both went toppling to the floor, and I was feeling a little dazed. Suddenly Chris saw the spool. I looked at it, then looked at Chris and nodded.

I got up quickly and ran forward, throwing drops of blood at the blonde man to place him underneath the steel girders being held up by the spool of cable. As soon as Wesker was in position, Chris dove and threw the switch, the cable unwinding and the steel girders falling on top of the blonde. We both stood there, panting. Suddenly the girders began to shift, and then give way for the emerging body. Wesker was still alive. We both stared at him with wide eyes shocked by his survival. I don't even think _I_ could survive that, even with the new powers. He staggered toward us, holding his guns.

Suddenly an explosion blew the three of us back, Wesker's face burnt by the fire from the surprise explosion. He held his face, staring at us with hate-filled eyes in the middle of the debris.

"You two are pretty lucky...next time I _will_ kill you both..." He said darkly. I narrowed my eyes at him before Chris grabbed my wrist and told me to get going.

We both made a run for the hangar, clamouring into the elevator and punching the button for the highest floor where the hangar was. Chris and I sprinted as soon as the doors opened, dodging an explosion. Chris made a jump for the plane when I saw the helicopter ladder. I made a jump for it and grabbed it. I looked up at the opened door and saw Nat leaning down and looking at me. I gave her thumbs up. She signalled the pilot to go, just as Chris and Claire rose into the air. I began to climb the ladder, getting pulled in by a distraught Natalie and her father. They both looked at me in shock as I sat in front of them in my mutated form before they stared wide-eyed as I finally had the time to change back, stark naked. They wrapped me in a blanket to keep me warm and closed the doors, the chopper flying off toward Africa.

I sighed in relief. It was over. Everything was over. I sat back in my seat, my fatigue finally catching up to me. I fell asleep with Nat's arm around my shoulders, her tactical suit smelling of her own unique scent that was even more apparent with my heightened senses. I felt safe with her. It felt great to feel that way again.

(Three weeks later)

I walked out of the research lab, the scientists finally concluding that I was not a contamination hazard. I made my way to my old living quarters. I had grown a little taller since those six long, hectic months ago. I had grown from a measly five foot six, to a good five foot eight. I entered the small room and stopped. On the bed was Natalie, in her fatigues. She had a sort of bitter smile on her face as she looked at me, and I could tell that she was sad.

"My dad's being transferred, which means I have to go with him..." She spoke, looking down at the neatly made bed. I smiled softly at her.

"Damn...you and your dad are the only ones here who don't look at me like I'm a freak..." I retorted playfully. I sat on the bed beside her. "Your father told me...but it's for the best. Once Senator Graham finds out that one of the people he hand picked to be part of an Anti-Biological Weapons militia is now a B.O.W. himself, I'm going to be kept on an extremely tight leash." She looked at me in shock.

"He doesn't know yet?" She asked. I shook my head with a smile.

"No. All he knows is that I've been wounded pretty badly. Your father lied to him." I answered happily. Suddenly I took her hand. "As a parting gift, why don't I take you out for dinner? I owe you my life..." I said sincerely. I did. If it weren't for her I would have been dead as soon as I walked into the Umbrella Facility in Paris. She looked at me, then smiled.

"No. My plane leaves in an hour. After this I don't know when we'll see each other again." She declined. I nodded, hiding my disappointment. She suddenly reached behind her neck and unclasped something. She pulled out a small lapis lazuli triangle stone, polished to a gleaming lustre. She took my hand and opened it, placing the necklace in the palm of my hand and closing it around the jewel. She leaned in afterwards and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. My skin burned where she had touched it with her soft, small lips and I was left to ponder the meanings behind the kiss as she got up. I looked at her in confusion.

"What is this for?" I asked. She wouldn't look at me, but I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I never want you to forget who I am." She spoke. I stood up, walking toward her.

"I never forget anyone. Especially friends..." I told her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders in a soft hug. "If you ever have the chance...come visit me sometime." I whispered into her ear. She hugged tighter, burying her face into my shoulder, sobbing quietly. I pet her hair, feeling her sadness in the very depths of my soul. I slowly withdrew my arms, smiling. "You should go. Your father is probably waiting for you..." I said. She sniffled a little and nodded, turning to the door and walking away.

'I won't ever forget you, okay?' I spoke to her mentally. She paused for a moment, then nodded. Nat walked away, leaving me to face my fate all by myself. She was strong. I needed to be strong as well, for everyone.

**(End Chapter 25)**

So there's the end of the story. It was sort of anti-climactic wasn't it? I always like to end things on a soft note. There's one more chapter to go after this, which is the epilogue. I'm going to be mentioning Kris in the next chapter, because he's going to be a central character in my next original fiction. Anyway, read and review, if you want to...


	26. Epilogue: The Cruel Fates

So this is the last chapter of The Price of Normalcy, and I kind of ended it off with a bit of sadness in Isaac's heart.

Anway, I would like the dedicate the epilogue to:

Tinkies for being so nice to me through my whole stint of writing this, Darkness and Twisted Dreams. You rock the house Tinkies.

Hyperactive Hamster of Doom for her insights and for her to even bother reading this story. Thank you for taking the time to correct this hobo's bad French, haha...update Project Lucifer soon! _(prays)_ I want to thank you for alerting me of Isaac's potential Mary-Sue-ness and for letting me use Jack in my story. I hope I got it right.

Noctorro for his insights and being one of my first few reviewers. Also, I would like to thank him for letting me use Kenny Feng in various cameos in my story, and for giving me the honor of him asking to use Isaac in his story. I would like to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Resident Evil, but I don't, I only own Isaac.

**(Epilogue)**

"Hey, Pyro! Did you check the news? Umbrella is out in the open. They're calling a rebellion in China." One of the other cadets called as I continued my drills. I finished my melee combat drills earlier than usual, heading straight for the common room in the building. I sat on the floor, staring at the big screen television showing the news.

"The Umbrella Corporation has started a full tilt rebellion in an attempt to take over China. In light of the information set forth by the United Nations, the Umbrella Corporation has been gathering supporters in spite of the laws set against them by the UN. Umbrella supporters have been raiding rural villages in the Chinese countryside, holding entire villages hostage." I smiled. An act of desperation. "The American Government has sent in reinforcements at the request of the Chinese Dictatorship. A Canadian Family from Winnipeg Manitoba have reported a member of their family missing." My eyes widened when Kris' face appeared beside the reporter's face.

"I know him!" I burst out.

"Kristopher Antonio Matheson has been reported missing while on a trip to China. The eighteen-year-old left a note on his dresser on the morning of December twenty first to his family explaining his sudden disappearance. At the request of World News Daily, the Matheson Family have given permission for an interview." Suddenly his family appeared on a split screen, looking distraught. The other cadets were glued to the screen as they began the interview.

"We were led to believe that Kristopher was invited to study at any university in Canada prior to his disappearance. Is that true?" The male reporter asked. His mother answered her voice weak with sadness and worry.

"Yes. He had chosen to study at Carleton University in Toronto after next summer." She spoke. The reporter nodded.

"And regarding the note he left when he disappeared, would it be too much trouble to ask what was written?" Darren answered this.

"It said he was leaving to find any leads as to where an old family friend had gone." Darren replied.

"Yes, and who was this friend he was talking about, if you mind me asking?" The reporter asked. In my mind I kept pleading to them to not say my name.

"He believes that a friend of his from Raccoon City had escaped the quarantined city before it was bombed." My heart dropped when Kris' dad described me. Kris was searching for me, and now he was missing somewhere in China.

"The viral outbreak caused by the Umbrella Corporation?" Locke nodded.

"Our friend Isaac had sent Kris e-mail telling us that he was going to die. Two days later the city was bombed, and Isaac's name was on the list of casualties." Locke replied.

"So despite hard evidence that the friend he is searching for is dead, he still left home?" They all nodded. All the cadets looked at me in shock.

"Dude...you lied to him about dying?" Greg, my only other friend on the base asked me. I shrugged and kept my eyes on the television.

"I visited him the day after the nukes went off. I told him not to go looking for me." I reasoned, mostly to myself.

"How are you sure that Kristopher is missing in China?" The reporter asked. Kris's dad answered.

"He called us a week before we reported him missing and said he was coming home. He couldn't find any clues about Isaac's whereabouts." His dad answered. I felt frozen with guilt. Kris was missing in the midst of a rebellion because of me. This was all my fault.

_(Two years later)_

For the past two years I was glued to the television when I found the time, waiting for any type of sign that Kris was still alive. Over the past two years I had gone on 20 sting operations, capturing and destroying underground research facilities run by the remnants of Umbrella's supporters, I now I had earned a full week of rest for myself. The news was on once again, and suddenly the reporters announced that the rebellion in China had come to an end when an entire rebel Headquarters was massacred.

"Today, the Chinese Umbrella militia had admitted defeat after one of their headquarters had been completely massacred, from prisoners to soldiers. A whopping three hundred corpses were found inside the complex, all of them missing a piece of their body. An hour later the Chinese police had found a pair of fresh graves decorated with body parts. One of the graves stated the name of the head of a Buddhist monastery Tsu-Yen Chow, while the other grave was marked with the name 'Kristopher Antonio Matheson.' " And at the end of that sentence, my heart shattered. Kris was dead.

"No...It can't..." I said to myself in shock. Kris was dead? I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, my vision becoming misty.

"Hey Pyro, can I..." Greg suddenly walked into the common room as tears fell from my eyes. "Pyro? You okay?" Greg moved to beside me. "Pyro...What's wrong?" He asked.

"He's dead..." I whispered, holding back a sob.

"Who? Who's dead?" He asked. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I curled in on myself and cried silently. One of my only best friends had died just days before the war ended and he could go home. "Oh. Holy shit...Pyro, I'm so sorry..." Greg spoke. He put an arm around my shoulder as I cried into my arms. "Just let it out...go ahead, pal. It's all right..." He soothed. Every memory of Kris and I flashed before my eyes, which only fuelled my guilt. He was gone, and I could never apologize to him. I felt like shit. At that very moment, being cradled by my best friend I made a vow to make Umbrella pay.

**(The End)**

A sort of sad ending to a portion of Isaac's life. I thought of this plot twist when a friend and I started talking about an original fiction about a parody of RE4. Anyway, if you want to read up on the fate of Kris Matheson, be on the lookout for a new story on Fiction Press.


End file.
